JUVENTUD AL LIMITE
by gianny17
Summary: El es el típico chico que disfruta de la vida hasta que se encuentra con ella cambiándolo tos inclusive su forma de pensar del amor
1. Chapter 1

**JUVENTUD AL LIMITE**

**Antes de comenzar decirles que esta historia es un adaptafic no me pertenece...pero tiene un trama bien interesante ojala lo disfruten **

**ANTE****S ****D****E ****COMENZAR**

—_¿__Quiere__s __tene__r __sex__o__?_

_M__i __pregunt__a __fu__e __ta__n __direct__a __qu__e __bajast__e __l__a __car__a __mostrándot__e __agraviada__. __Diste __medi__a __vuelt__a __co__n __intencione__s __d__e__salir._

—_Espera..._

_T__e __detuvist__e __e__n __e__l __umbra__l __d__e __l__a __puerta__. __E__l __escot__e __triangula__r __d__e__ t__u__ vestid__o __dejab__a __a __l__a __vist__a __l__a __pie__l __blanc__a __d__e __t__u __juveni__l __espa__l__da._

—_N__o __t__e __disguste__s__—supliqu__é __acercándome—__.__Ere__s __un__a __mu__j__e__r __mu__y __hermosa__._

_M__il__e__s __d__e __hombre__s __dar__í__a__n __cua__l__qu__i__e__r __cos__a __po__r __tenert__e __y __m__e __atrev__o __a __supone__r __ésta __s__e__rí__a __t__u __prim__e__r__a __experiencia..__.__Per__o __ante__s __qu__e __es__o __ocurra__, __m__e__ gustarí__a __qu__e __sup__i__eras __alguna__s __cosa__s __d__e __m__i __pasado._

_T__e __volvist__e __mu__y __lentament__e __co__n __gest__o __desafiante._

—_Mu__y __bien__.__¿__Qu__é __e__s __exactament__e __l__o __qu__e __trata__s __d__e __decir__me__?_

_Quis__e __entra__r __e__n __materi__a __per__o __n__o __consegu__í __má__s __qu__e __tartamud__e__ar__. __T__u __a__c__titu__d __apremiant__e __y __molest__a __bloque__ó __tod__a __posibilida__d __d__e __comunicació__n__ profunda__. __Hilvané __u__n __pa__r __d__e __mentira__s __par__a __eludi__r__l__a __escabros__a __situació__n __y __d__i __po__r __termi__nad__a __mi __confidencia._

—_¿Algú__n __dí__a __m__e __contará__s __l__a __verdad?_

_Asent__í __co__n __tristeza. __N__o __t__e __despedist__e __a__l __abandona__r __e__l __lugar. Apena__s __m__e __qued__é __sol__o __busqu__é __un__a __hoj__a __par__a __escribir. Despué__s __d__e __u__n __rat__o __detuv__e __m__i __escritur__a __y __observ__é __l__a __prolij__a __cart__a __mientras __limpiab__a __la__s __lágrima__s __d__e __m__i __rostro. __So__y __u__n __amig__o __qu__e __nunc__a __t__e __traicionará. __Traicion__é a __mucha__s __mujere__s __e__n __e__l __pasad__o __y__, __créeme__, __sufrí __tant__o __po__r __ell__o __qu__e __n__o __volver__é __a __hacerl__o __jamás._


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Bueno antes de comenzar aclarar que la historia ano me pertenece a mi…yo solo la adapte, la historia es muy chula muy a lo hoy. También los personajes no son míos también los tome prestados. **

**Pero lo más importante del interés público este al igual que muchos capítulos contiene un lenguaje algo fuertezote, asi que te si consideras que no es apropiado para ti ..por fis no lo leas. Gracias**

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES**

**LAS MOTIVACIONES SEXUALES.**

Hechizado por las bellas y voluptuosas formas de Annie, la miraba de hito en hito departir con sus amigas a unos metros de distancia.

Ocasionalmente giraba la cabeza para asegurarse de que su corpulento galán no llegara. Tal vez había terminado con él y ahora estaba disponible... Apreté la mandíbula enérgicamente. No debía hacerme ilusiones. El hecho de que la chica más agraciada de la escuela hubiera

asistido sola a la fiesta de fin de curso semestral y que por coincidencia tampoco yo fuese acompañado no significaba que el destino quisiera nuestra unión. Con todo, la ansiedad

invadió mi cuerpo, como me ocurría siempre que vislumbraba la posibilidad de una aventura sensual.

Cursaba el cuarto año de la carrera de teatro y me consideraba un verdadero experto

en placeres corporales. Había aprendido (después de no pocos insultos y bofetones) a seducir mujeres con sobrada destreza. Era capaz de oler las posibilidades de un encuentro íntimo y, cuando echaba el ojo a una joven, casi siempre lograba conducir mi romance con ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Albert, el único profesor joven y libertino que se prestó a acompañarnos a esa fiesta de despedida, al verme solo se aproximó a mi mesa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espetó dándome un efusivo golpe en la espalda—. ¿Te libraste al fin de

Patricia O'brian , la famosa "virginiacasta"?

Reí con reserva. En el ambiente universitario los chismes corrían rápidamente y no era de extrañarse que Albert estuviera enterado de mis conquistas más importantes. Además era un profesor amigable, a quien alguna vez me acerqué para pedirle consejos.

—Sí— le contesté —. Terminamos hace un par de días. Tú sabes: Paty es de esas chicas que te complacen sólo con la condición de casarse al día siguiente.

—Lo suponía. Y ten cuidado. En esta época hay varios millones más de mujeres buscando matrimonio que hombres, así que...

Asentí sin contestar. El equipo de sonido había sufrido un pequeño desperfecto y el ambiente, sin música estruendosa, era propicio para la conversación. Pero no me apetecía ahondar más en ese asunto con Albert, a quien, dicho sea de paso, adiviné un poco alterado por la ingestión de los primeros alcoholes de la velada.

Observé a Annie que se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al tocador. Quise incorporarme para ir tras ella, pero la presencia de mi profesor de idiomas me lo impidió. Contemplé el extraordinario cuerpo de mi compañera alejándose. Llevaba un vestido de algodón extremadamente ceñido, como los que usan las bailarinas de ballet, con un amplio escote en la espalda y un atrevido agujero al frente que ventilaba, a la vista de todos, su ombligo y su vientre plano.

—Esta noche no se salva —susurré para mí.

—¿Decías algo?

—No, profesor... es simplemente que... —y me detuve valorando lo que significaba departir a solas con Albert en un ambiente de igualdad. Podría preguntarle todo sobre las dudas

Extranjeras que en clase hubiera sido impropio mencionar... Y mi maestro era un joven

sexualmente experto, que además de tener instrucción académica comprobada había vivido en unión libre tres veces.

—Hay asuntos que no comprendo —retomé—. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan impredecibles?

De pronto se te ofrecen envueltas en una nube de romanticismo y al rato están agobiadas por la culpa y la tristeza; a una hora alegres, y a la siguiente iracundas. Visten y se exhiben para excitar al hombre y luego exigen total respeto. Francamente no las entiendo... ¿Sienten el mismo deseo sexual que nosotros? Si es así, ¿por qué se hacen tanto de rogar? Y, sobre todo ¿cuál es la razón por la que después de entregarse parecen tan desilusionadas?

Alzó las cejas asombrado por mi cuestionamiento múltiple.

—Esa respuesta te costará por lo menos una copa.

Llamé al camarero con la mano, dejando que Albert ordenara en cuanto llegó.

-¿Y bien?

—Si deseas entender a las chicas debes partir de lo básico: sus ciclos hormonales las hacen subir y bajar cada mes por pendientes de diferentes estados de ánimo. Su mecanismo físico es muy diferente al de los varones. Sienten deseo carnal pero mezclado con emociones. Para tener un orgasmo necesitan sentirse amadas. comprendidas, valoradas; pensar que lo que hacen está bien, que no corren peligro alguno, que no están siendo obligadas, que su compañero de cama es agradable y considerado, que nadie les reprochará su entrega si son descubiertas, etcétera. Son condiciones psicológicas imprescindibles y casi imposibles de lograr por adolescentes aventureras. Así que, después de experimentar con el sexo, comúnmente la autoestima de la joven soltera disminuye, sus valores se van al suelo, su reputación ante los demás muchachos se echa a perder y cuando todo termina se siente usada y denigrada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez las mujeres son más provocativas y liberales? —pregunté—. Hoy en día la mayoría tiene relaciones prematrimoniales voluntariamente.

En ese momento se acercaron a la mesa Anthony y Stear, dos buenos amigos (más míos que del profesor). Nos saludaron de mano y tomaron asiento. Albert respondió con furor a mi pregunta sin inhibirse en lo absoluto (o quizá motivado aún más) por la presencia de

los arrimadizos.

—En una relación íntima interviene tanto el cuerpo como la mente, pero hay enormes

diferencias entre uno y otro sexo. El varón es más práctico, más objetivo, y su orgasmo tiene origen preponderantemente FÍSICO; puede sentir el mismo placer haciendo el amor con una jovencita, con una mujer madura, con una amiga, con una desconocida, manoseándose mientras hojea sus revistas; la única diferencia entre uno y otro evento estribará en que algunos le producirán mayor excitación, pero al momento de llegar al climax se convulsionará de igual forma en todos los casos. En cambio, la mujer es más idealista y sentimental. Su orgasmo tiene origen fundamentalmente PSICOLÓGICO, asi que accede a las seducciones del hombre no por el placer FÍSICO que ello le reportará sino por cuestiones MENTALES: enamoramiento, deseo de ser aceptada, vanidad... ¡ qué sé yo!

A ellas les gusta sentirse admiradas, amadas, deseadas; les agrada que perdamos los estribos por su causa, que las conquistemos y les demostremos cuánto estamos dispuestos a hacer

por poseerlas. Ésa es su retribución. Como ves, también satisfacen un deseo. El placer

femenino está conectado directamente a su psique...

—Y el masculino a su...

Reímos estrepitosamente ante la seña obscena de Anthony

Busqué con la vista a Annie. Aún no salía del tocador. Estaba dispuesto a abordarla en cuanto lo hiciera. Era una decisión motivada por esa energía sexual "física" que, para ser bien aceptada por ella, tendría que disfrazarse de fuerza sentimental "psíquica". Parecía complicado, pero dejaba de serlo en cuanto te acostumbrabas a ello. Lo haría a como diera lugar. Imaginarme su piel desnuda me alteraba de forma ingente. Ella tenía el tipo especial de cuerpo que yo no había tocado jamás (muslos largos, senos grandes y firmes, caderas prominentes, piel blanca), además de poseer otros elementos eróticos muy discretos: tono de voz intimista, timbre sensual, mirada displicente, seriedad altiva, movimientos felinos... El mesero de la asociación estudiantil nos hizo llegar la charola de botanas y una garrafa mediana de licor.

—Y tú, ¿lograste acostarte con Paty? —me preguntó Stear mientras descorchaba la botella—. Todo el mundo se pregunta si habrás vencido a la puritana.

—Sí... —confesé titubeante—, fue una experiencia muy triste. Puso demasiadas

condiciones, pero cuando aceptó, trató de hacerme sentir responsable de su futuro. Me da un poco de pena pues creo que en verdad me amaba. ¿Saben lo que me dijo después de

entregarse? Que a todas las muchachas se las presiona intensamente para que tengan sexo;

que si tratan de ser decentes sus compañeras se burlan y los muchachos las ignoran; que por eso la mayoría, al sentir ese rechazo, acceden a la vida sensual tan apreciada en el medio

juvenil. Sentí lástima por ella y decidí dejarla. Las mujeres no se dan cuenta de que a esta

edad los jóvenes no buscamos relaciones fijas; buscamos placer, diversión, aprendizaje; y que cuando sentemos cabeza pensando en una relación formal desecharemos de inmediato a

todas aquéllas con las que nos divertimos para buscar a esa muchacha seria, ignorada en el

ayer, que supo darse a respetar.

Un ruido estruendoso seguido de otro agudo nos interrumpió. El equipo de sonido parecía casi listo.

—Lo que acabas de decir es muy cierto —comentó Albert—. Una cosa es tener novia para divertirte y otra muy diferente es elegir a la madre de tus hijos... Para esto último

siempre querrás a una joven diferente, difícil de conseguir, no como la piedra pateada por decenas de hombres, sino como el diamante intacto que sólo a ti te fue posible alcanzar.

—¡Eso es definitivo! —contribuyó Stear con vehemente entusiasmo—, pero no se lo

digas nunca a una mujer o a un moralista porque te tildarán de "macho". ¡Obviamente si se desea aprender a manejar son preferibles los carros usados... pero cuando se trata de escoger el automóvil fijo, para toda la vida, hasta el más idiota preferiría uno nuevo...!

—Aunque hay algunos usados muy bonitos...

Volvimos a reír estrepitosamente. Moví la cabeza alegre pero descontento. Lo que comenzó como una pregunta de consulta se había convertido en una polémica en la que todos éramos

expertos.

—El sexo es algo muy emocionante —dijo Albert mientras se servía más licor—. Lo malo es que no es gratis, siempre hay que pagar por él: a veces con dinero y a veces con halagos o palabras cariñosas.

—Pagar por él... —repitió Stear reflexionando muy seriamente—. Qué enorme verdad.

¡Ahora lo entiendo! Las prostitutas son groseras, desconsideradas y cobran en efectivo; en cambio una compañera de la escuela se arregla con sus mejores ropas, se lava, maquilla,

perfuma y se va a la cama contigo si a cambio le prometes entrega eterna y amor total. Ése

es el pago que debes hacer. Hay que ser muy rápido de mente para manejar bien el asunto sin ser descubierto, pero dominando la técnica se obtiene lo mejor al precio más barato, ¿no es así?

Así era.

Los crujidos estruendosos del aparato de sonido nos impidieron seguir hablando. Mi vista se perdió en ese mundo de ideas. Resultaba interesante analizar las motivaciones sexuales en la

etapa juvenil, contemplar el hilo negro y apreciarlo en toda su longitud. ¿Cómo era posible

que tantas chicas vivieran ignorando algo tan obvio?

La música comenzó. Varias parejas caminaron hacia la pista tomadas de la mano. Annie salió del baño. Arreglada, retocada y seria, venía pasando entre las mesas con bastante galanura. De inmediato me puse de pie.

—Ustedes perdonarán —dije bebiéndome de un sorbo el contenido de mi copa—, pero tengo asuntos urgentes que atender...

Mis amigos y Albert hicieron una bulla terrible.

Caminé directo a la muchacha interponiéndome en su camino. Fingí no verla hasta que estuvimos muy cerca.

—¡Hola, qué sorpresa! —le dije—. Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.

Hice un ligero reclinamiento de cabeza.

—¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Annie me miró y sonrió alegre de que alguien se atreviera a sacarla de su soledad.

—Claro.

—¿Vienes sola? —le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista.

-Sí.

—¿Por qué no te acompañó Anthony hoy? Sonrió tristemente:

—Terminamos hace una semana.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Quise decir "lo siento", pero a cambio de ello el rostro se me iluminó con una alegría nerviosa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esa chica alta,

despampanante, siempre se paseó por sitios públicos ostentando un novio mal encarado, ¡y ahora se hallaba repentinamente sin compromisos, bailando conmigo!

Por unos minutos no pude decir nada. Mis estrategias de conquista se habían vuelto más suspicaces y maliciosas por la reciente plática.

Analicé la situación mientras me movía al ritmo de la música:

Annie había tenido un noviazgo largo; todos la vimos más de una vez besándose apasionadamente, exhibiendo su enamoramiento y mermando con ello irremediablemente

su reputación. Si a eso se atrevió a la vista de los demás era fácil suponer cuánto hizo con su ardoroso galán en la intimidad. Pobre chica. Si Archi la hubiera querido realmente no la habría exhibido, y si ella hubiera sido más inteligente no lo habría permitido. Entre

estudiantes, las mujeres que se muestran ante los demás en exceso cariñosas con sus novios quedan como marcadas. Pero eso no era un obstáculo para mí. Por el contrario, resultaba

evidente que había experimentado en buena medida con el sexo y no cargaría con los complejos de mi ex novia Paty. Además, seguramente se hallaba en una etapa de ligera depresión emocional, ansiosa por sentirse querida, admirada, deseada...

Eran circunstancias excepcionales.

Me advertí tenso pero lleno de energía, como se siente un atleta a punto de arrancar en la

carrera para la que se ha preparado mucho.

—¿Te invito una copa? —pregunté interrumpiendo el baile.

—¿Por qué no?

Nos dirigimos a la barra pasando por enmedio de la pista. Al caminar puse mi mano derecha sobre su espalda.

—Ahora que estás libre debes de tener muchos pretendientes.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Ni me importa.

Llegamos frente al cantinero y ordenamos sendas bebidas.

—¿Sabes? —le dije—, a mí tampoco me ha ido bien en cuestión de amor últimamente. Estoy muy decepcionado. ¿No te ha pasado que cuando más te interesa una persona y le das

lo mejor de ti es cuando más te desprecia...? La desilusión de haberte entregado a alguien

que no valía la pena es dolorosísima.

Levantó la vista y me escrutó con sus dulces ojos melancólicos.

—¿Ya no sales con Paty?

Moví la cabeza para decirle que no y sonreí atribulado.

—Me da gusto poder platicar contigo, Annie... porque me siento más solo que nunca.

Las luces se apagaron parcialmente y se escuchó la dulce música romántica. La mayoría de los bailarines impetuosos se retiraron y sólo algunas parejas abrazadas permanecieron en la pista balanceándose con la deliciosa cadencia de los compases suaves. El corazón quiso salírseme de su sitio ante esa imperiosa e ineludible oportunidad. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Annie se me adelantó.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Claro.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos.

Nos colocamos en el centro de la oscuridad. La abracé por la cintura y ella acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Con la excusa de hacer algunos comentarios, me acerqué paulatinamente a su rostro hasta que la distancia que nos separaba se redujo al mínimo. Nuestros pies se movían lentamente y el halo magnético del uno se había fusionado con el del otro, produciendo una reacción más que excitante. No se necesitaba hablar mucho; nuestros cuerpos exhalaban una química poderosa que nos hacía sentir entre nubes.

—¿Sabes, Annie? —Susurré en su oído—, yo siempre te he querido... en secreto.

No contestó, pero después de ese comentario nos abrazamos totalmente. Calibré la delgadez de su cintura con mis manos; sentir el contacto directo de nuestras parte íntimas me dejó sin aliento. La música terminó y nos quedamos enlazados unos segundos mirándonos a la cara. En su rostro había un matiz carmín que la agraciaba aún más, y en el mío la mirada de un hombre que ha perdido los estribos por la emoción de esa rápida aventura y el enorme deseo de llevarla hasta el final.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio confortable donde podamos platicar tranquilamente? —

le propuse en voz baja—. Me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor.

No me contestó que sí, pero apenas salimos de la pista fuimos a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros con excusas insulsas.

Cuando subimos al auto tomé su mano izquierda, la acaricié con ternura y me la llevé a la boca lentamente para darle un beso.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunté poniendo en marcha el motor.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin apartar su penetrante vista de mi rostro:

—Adonde tú quieras...

…..


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Bueno antes de comenzar aclarar que la historia no me pertenece a mi…yo solo la adapte, la historia es muy chula muy a lo hoy. También los personajes no son míos también los tome prestados.**

**Pero lo más importante del interés público este al igual que muchos capítulos contiene un lenguaje algo fuertezote, así que te si consideras que no es apropiado para ti ..por fis no lo leas. Gracias**

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES**

**CAPITULO 2**

**SEXO-ADICCION**

Salí de la avenida conduciendo muy despacio. Aunque tenía presente el tono de sensual provocación en la voz de Annie cuando dijo "adonde tú quieras", no podía tomar la iniciativa de llevarla a una habitación privada sin ratificarlo. Dentro de los preceptos ineludibles de la seducción estaban el de nunca mostrarse demasiado ansioso y el de parecer dispuesto a conversar indefinidamente como todo un bien intencionado amigo.

Sobre la calzada observé la indicación de un próximo centro comercial. Accioné el freno y viré con cuidado para subir por la rampa del estacionamiento. Detuve el automóvil en un cajón alejado de la entrada del supermercado y apagué el motor. Con las ventanas cerradas y el coche inmóvil se presentó un tenso pero fraternal silencio.

—¿Qué vas a comprar?

—Nada... —titubeé como un adolescente desmañado y ella sonrió para darme confianza.

—Annie... —recomencé—: lo que te dije mientras bailábamos.. . es cierto. Desde hace meses sueño con estar contigo. Eres la mayor ilusión de mi vida. Nunca tuve el valor de confesártelo pero he sido tu gran admirador anónimo durante meses...

Se me apagó la voz. No quería cometer ningún error y eso me hacía sentir más tenso de lo normal.

—Gracias por sacarme de esa fiesta —murmuró—. Necesitaba platicar con alguien que me apreciara...

Mis manos jugueteaban pasando las llaves de un lado a otro. Ésta era la parte más difícil de la conquista. También era la más emocionante y peligrosa. Debía besarla, pero, ¿cómo franquear ese metro de asiento que nos separaba?

—Vamos a comprar una botella. Me gustaría brindar por nuestra amistad. Asintió.

Salí del auto excesivamente rápido. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ella... Le di la vuelta al coche y abrí su portezuela; me tendió la mano para ponerse de pie. No retrocedí ni un centímetro.

—¿Vamos? —sugirió.

—No tienes idea de cómo me gustas, Annie.

Estábamos en la posición perfecta, pero no quiso levantar la cara.

—Vamos —repitió.

"¡Maldición, vamos!", pensé. Cerré el coche y caminé a su lado. La abracé por la espalda sin conseguir que cooperara.

Compré vasos desechables, botanas, refrescos de cola y una botella mediana de brandy. Al entregarle el dinero a la cajera vi los sobres de preservativos al lado de mi amiga. Hubiera sido imposible tomar uno sin que se diera cuenta. (Chasqueé la boca.) Hacer el amor sin protección era apostar el todo por muy poco, y ya me estaba cansando de esas emociones.

(Moví la cabeza después.) ¿Quién me había dicho que me saldría con la mía? (Sonreí.) En todo caso los juegos en los que se arriesga más son los que más se disfrutan.

De regreso hacia el coche la abracé nuevamente y sentí cómo esta vez aceptaba la caricia refugiándose en mi abrazo.

Antes de introducir la llave en la chapa volví a intentarlo.

—Me gustaría tener aquí mi carpeta de apuntes para mostrarte unos dibujos que he hecho... de tu perfil. ¿Nunca notaste que en algunas clases me sentaba cerca de ti para contemplarte?

—sonreí y bajé la vista—. No atendía al profesor, sólo te dibujaba...

Cuando volví a levantar los ojos, ella me miraba muy fijo con la boca entreabierta en un gesto de ternura. Me acerqué despacio y rocé con mis labios sus labios cálidos. Dejé caer las bolsas de! mercado a nuestros pies; la botella hizo un ruido sordo al chocar con el piso. No me inmuté. Apreté mi boca contra la suya para hallar la enloquecedora humedad de su lengua. Fue un beso impetuoso, cargado de verdadera pasión. La abracé fuertemente y acaricié su cabello, su espalda. Sentí el deseo crecer como un ente incontrolable y cerré los ojos para entregarme por completo al movimiento sensual.

Cuando nos separamos Annie respiraba rápidamente y estaba encendida de un leve rubor. Abrí la puerta para que entrara al coche, tomé la bolsa del suelo y rodeé el vehículo lo más lento que pude, tratando de recuperar el aplomo. Apenas estuvimos juntos nos volvimos a entregar en un vigoroso y ardiente beso. Después de unos minutos comencé a recorrer mi boca por la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, sus oídos. Al besar y mordisquear su oreja izquierda le susurraba que estaba loco por ella, que me fascinaba, que la idolatraba, que daría cualquier cosa por una noche a su lado... Annie mientras tanto me acariciaba los muslos. Subía su mano casi hasta mi entrepierna y volvía a bajarla en una cadencia dulce y acompasada.

Me costó trabajo desprenderme de esa miel enajenante pero, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, puse en marcha el automóvil con intenciones de ir directo a un lugar adecuado. Conocía varios por ahí. El más cercano estaba a sólo unos cinco minutos de distancia.

Hice el recorrido en menos de tres.

Cada habitación tenía su garaje propio con puerta corrediza, de modo que el coche quedaba escondido y la dama no era vista por nadie en su trayecto hacia la habitación.

Estacioné el vehículo hasta el fondo. Salí a pagar al encargado y cerré la mampara exterior con el aplomo de alguien que se mueve en sus terrenos. Pero al volver al coche Annie me esperaba fuera de él con un gesto de franca perturbación.

—¿A dónde me has traído?

—No te ofendas, amor. Éste es un lugar excelente para escuchar música, brindar y conversar lejos de la molesta gente. Por favor, tranquilízate y confía en mí... Te prometo que sólo haremos lo que tú quieras.

Y al decir esto último le acaricié la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar...

—Estoy tan confundida y triste...

—Vamos, no pienses en nada. Sólo vive el presente y relájate.

Me acerqué y nuevamente la abracé. Recargué mi cuerpo contra el suyo para hacerle percibir mi masculinidad y esta vez paseé mi lengua por su cuello v la introduje suavemente en su oído.

Se estremeció.

Miré el nacimiento de sus pechos sobre su generoso escote y quise agacharme a besarlo, pero no me atreví. La deseaba demasiado para darme el lujo de mostrarme impaciente.

Annie volvió a buscar mi boca. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía haberse decidido a olvidar precauciones y temores. Al besarme comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de mi camisa. Cuando llegó al pantalón jaló hacia arriba la tela para que ésta quedara totalmente suelta. Luego me frotó el tórax y deslizó la prenda hacia atrás, dejándome semidesnudo.

Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que había hecho. El corazón me latía a mil por hora; la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis pies flotaban. Le enmarañé el cabello y busqué la cremallera del vestido en su dorso: en cuanto la tuve entre mis dedos inicié un movimiento lento para bajarla, sin lograr evitar el temblor de mis falanges y la sudoración de mis palmas. Cuando el cierre no pudo descender más, sobé su espalda con ardiente furor y atraje el vestido hacia adelante mientras le acariciaba sus hombros desnudos. Entonces se descubrieron totalmente sus formas femeninas resguardadas aún por la suave tela del sostén. Me separé un poco y rocé apenas con las yemas de los dedos las marcadas puntas. Luego seguí la línea del sujetador hasta dar con el seguro; lo destrabé sin ningún problema y ella, mirándome fijamente, hizo un ágil movimiento con los brazos para liberarse del incómodo ceñidor. A tal grado me asombraron la belleza de esos senos blancos, turgentes, cálidos, que en vez de tocarlos me limité a contemplarlos. Luego atraje a la chica hacia mí y sentí una extraordinaria calidez al momento en que sus pechos desnudos se aplastaban en mi cuerpo. Llevé lentamente las manos hacia su cintura y comencé a buscar la forma de bajar por completo el vestido de algodón.

—¿Vamos al cuarto? —sugirió.

—Por supuesto.

Solo, en mi habitación, después de haber dejado a Annie en su casa cerca de la una de la mañana, me hallé cara a cara con el monstruo de los excesos y sentí un viso de temor... Caí en la cuenta de que el sexo se estaba convirtiendo para mí en un vicio, en algo básico, prioritario, central... en una necesidad creciente. ¡Y cuanto más la saciaba, más se incrementaba! ¿No le ocurría lo mismo a los farmacodependientes o alcohólicos? Pero, cómo controlar ese descomunal deseo? ¿Era yo el único que lo sentía? ¿No lo experimentaba también la mayoría de mis amigos? Entre compañeros apreciábamos a la mujer según sus atributos eróticos. Nos atraían principalmente sus cualidades sexuales y solíamos mentir, dañar o negociar con tal de sentir el embriagador placer de poseerlas.

¿Acaso los varones debíamos tener con el sexo precauciones similares a las que se tienen con los productos que causan dependencia?

Comencé a pasearme por mi habitación. Mi madre dormía en la alcoba contigua y yo no debía hacer ruido. Me senté pensativo en el sillón de descanso. La aventura de hacía unos minutos había sido hermosa, pero algo no estaba bien. Había comenzado a sentir un terrible escozor en el área genital. Fui en busca de un espejo para revisarme de cerca. Hallé una reducida zona ulcerada con infinidad de pequeñas llagas. Me sentía, a la vez, afiebrado y débil.

¡Maldición! ¿Annie me habría contagiado un hongo o algo por el estilo? Y si lo hizo, ¿se manifestaría de manera tan inmediata? ¿Entonces Luisa? O Elisa...

A mis veintitrés años había compartido el lecho con... demasiadas mujeres. No pude en ese momento definir cuántas. Cualquiera pudo haberme contaminado. Pero, ¿de qué?

Insomne traté de concentrarme en el recuerdo de cuanto había vivido esa noche buscando algún indicio de enfermedad en el cuerpo de Annie. Me eché en la cama y cerré los ojos para revivir cuidadosa, casi morbosamente, los detalles de esa experiencia inusual. Después del magreo en el que ella quitó mi ropa superior y yo quité la de ella, subimos la escalera sin decir palabra.

La habitación estaba alfombrada de color durazno. Nos descalzamos para estar más cómodos tratando a la vez de no manchar con los zapatos tanta pulcritud.

Annie se soltó de mi brazo para caminar de un lado a otro como una niña admirando los lujos del lugar. Apenas dio los primeros pasos se deshizo por completo del vestido, dejándolo en el suelo y pasando sobre él.

—¿Qué calor hace, ¿verdad? —y acto seguido se agachó un poco para quitarse las mallas transparentes.

Recargado en la pared, con la boca seca y los ojos muy abiertos, contemplé su casi total desnudez. Sólo portaba unas pequeñas bragas rojas y se paseaba por el cuarto tocando la cama de agua, encendiendo el televisor, revisando el contenido del refrigerador. Entonces me sentí orgulloso de poder llevar a mis chicas a ese tipo dé Sitios. Yo era, como suele decirse, un tipo mimado por la vida. Todo se me dio siempre fácilmente. Incluso las mujeres llegaban a mí sin que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos por encontrarlas. Fui el hijo único y consentido de una ex actris de Broadway . Mi madre, cuando se separado de Richard, mi padre, se quedó sola conmigo, impreparada, paupérrima, y tuvo que hacer mil maromas para lograr mantenerme. recién había iniciado su carrera, hasta que logró colocarse como una actriz medianamente renombrada. Entre tanto me dejó crecer en total libertad. Cuidaba, eso sí, que no me faltara buena comida, ropa fina y colegios particulares. Pero ella nunca estaba en casa, lo que me permitió practicar el deporte del "sexo libre" desde muy chico.

Annie entró al baño y exclamó con tono de inocencia y espontaneidad:

—¡Hay tina de hidromasaje! Hace tiempo que no me meto a una... —se me acercó con la mirada encendida—: El doctor me la recomendó...

—¿Quieres bañarte? —le pregunté.

—Quiero que me bañes tú...

Se despojó de su última prenda. Comenzó a tararea: una canción infantil sentándose al borde de la bañera y abriendo las llaves del agua. Se sabía admirada por mí y fingió no verme mientras calculaba la temperatura y agregaba burbujas artificiales.

¡Ah!, qué satisfacción me causaba poder darme y darle a mis compañeras esos privilegios. Ahora tenía carro, llevaba en la cartera dinero y tarjeta de crédito. Mamá decidió, después de verme vagar durante varios años por las calles probando diferentes trabajos y escuelas, mudarse conmigo a la gran urbe para obligarme a inscribirme en una buena universidad, sin saber que con ello su fortuna económica daría un extraordinario giro. Trabajando como actriz secundaria en varios musicales aprendió con soltura el idioma extranjero y llegando a la capital comenzó a ganar fuertes sumas como traductora de libros técnicos. Lo primero que hizo ante el cambio de suerte fue comprarme un automóvil compacto deportivo. Así, sufrí tanto severas torceduras por tratar de acoplarme con mis primeras parejas capitalinas al reducido espacio del asiento trasero como la extorsión de patrulleros corruptos que aparecían de la nada empuñando sus linternas para husmear a través de los cristales. No me quedó otra opción que aprender a usar el coche para transportarme y a pagar hoteles caros para lo demás... Después de todo mi madre sufragaba de buen modo el costo de mis estudios profesionales. Sacudí Ia cabeza tratando de borrarme esas ideas y arranqué en tres segundos de mi cuerpo el resto de la ropa que lo cubría.

Me introduje al agua junto a Annie. Recorrí sus formas con una esponja y ella recorrió las mías con el jabón. El juego duró varios minutos y me llevó a un éxtasis enloquecedor. Repentinamente mi compañera de tina se puso de pie argumentándose muy acalorada; se enredó una toalla en la cabeza y caminó hacia la cama; la seguí de inmediato envolviéndome, a mi vez, con otra; la vi juguetear como un niño que mide la elasticidad de un trampolín sentándose en la cama para, finalmente, echarse sobre ella a descansar.

—Me ha entrado un sueño enorme —dijo.

Y boca arriba, sin cubrir su voluptuosa desnudez, se fingió dormida. Me acerqué parándome a un costado del colchón, tragué saliva y retiré con las yemas de mis dedos algunas de las muchas perlas de agua que la cubrían. La luz estaba encendida y a ella parecía gustarle que la admirara. Se dejó acariciar, contemplar, besar... Y yo lo hice extasiado, con la efervescencia y fanatismo con la que sólo un brujo puede tocar la estatuilla de su dios.

El prurito me estaba matando. Hice una pausa en mis cavilaciones. Ahí, en ese punto preciso, debía centrarme para tratar de descubrir alguna anomalía en Annie. Si ella había tenido la manifestación cutánea de alguna infección venérea lo hubiese notado en ese momento. Claro que de haberlo percibido lo hubiese pasado por alto, pues mis facultades mentales estaban totalmente desconectadas...

No lograba recordar nada raro. Por el contrario, todo cuanto venía a mi mente era motivo de nueva excitación.

Esa noche medité que definitivamente el sexo puede convertirse en un vicio incontrolable, pues el hombre, atrapado en tal proceso creciente de adicción, se recrea con imágenes mentales llegando a creer que la mujer existe sólo para satisfacerlo. Y esto no me ocurría sólo a mí. Me consolé razonando que le ocurría a muchos. ¡No a los maniáticos o degenerados, sino a estudiantes de universidades, profesores, comerciantes, médicos, licenciados, poetas, artistas y a miles de varones perfectamente normales y decentes...!

Resultaba interesante comprender que todos los hombres éramos proclives a la sexo- adicción, y alarmante aquilatar que yo era ya un esclavo de ella. Abrí los ojos tratando de razonar mejor. Había otro detalle negativo que me causaba una preocupación ingente: no satisfice a mi compañera; no logré aguardar lo suficiente; volví a explotar demasiado rápido e inmediatamente después, exhausto, me eché a su lado a descansar. Annie se quedó muda, con los ojos cristalizados de decepción, y permaneció quieta al ver que yo declaraba terminado el juego.

—¿Todos los hombres son igual de egoístas? —cuestionó.

Entonces hice un esfuerzo y me incorporé a medias queriendo satisfacerla. No se me ocurrió preguntarle si mis caricias le gustaban. Después de un rato me increpó con una chispa de rencor en su mirada:

—¿Tú te masturbas demasiado?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Sólo pensaba...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

¿Crees que la masturbación sea buena?

—Claro que sí. Es sencilla, rápida, gratis, exenta de largos cortejos hipócritas y de peligros como el embarazo o los matrimonios forzados.

—De largos cortejos hipócritas —repitió enfatizando la última palabra—. Eso es cierto, pero, ¿sabías que si los hombres la practican de modo abusivo, en forma rápida y constante, les produce el reflejo de la eyaculación prematura?

Me quedé estático. Sentí una cubetada de agua fría. ¿Era reproche o información? Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esa nueva idea de tormento, pero no pude. Solo, en mi recámara, recordando a mi frustrada compañera comprendí que el verdadero frustrado y fracasado era yo. Con tan intensa actividad estaba perdiendo el control de mis instintos y quizá, en vez de adquirir destreza para satisfacer algún día a mi pareja definitiva, estaba acumulando disfunciones.

Después de un rato Annie comentó:

—Es inútil... Creo que no voy a tenerlo.

En ese momento recordé la plática con Albert: Para que una mujer llegue al orgasmo necesita cumplir con muchos requisitos mentales difíciles de lograr por una adolescente aventurera.

—¿Alguna vez lo has tenido?

—Tal vez sí... aunque no estoy segura. Lo único que realmente sé es que cada vez que hago esto me siento más sola y miserable.

Me invadió una gran tristeza por ella y una importante identificación. También me sentía solo y miserable. La diferencia estribaba en que al menos yo sí había tenido un momentáneo placer.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurré—. Si me permites una confidencia y no me la tomas a mal, te diré que no he conocido jamás una muchacha más bella y sensual. Sé que estuve fatal, pero tenía las mejores intenciones. Me crees, ¿verdad, Annie?

Mi comentario suavizó un poco sus facciones molestas. Otra vez recordé la plática con Abert. La mujer accede a las seducciones del hombre no por el deleite físico que esto le reporta sino por vanidad. A ella le gusta sentirse admirada, amada, deseada.

—Vamos a vestirnos —sugirió, como si lo que había pasado no tuviese importancia. "Tal vez no la tenga", me dije tratando de hacer un último intento de dormir, pero no pude. Me despabilaban dos asuntos que definitivamente sí tenían importancia: mi fracaso como amante y mi comezón.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a filtrarse por las persianas de mi habitación. Había pasado la noche totalmente en vela. A los pocos minutos escuché la máquina de escribir de mi madre, quien traducía un libro. Ella trabajaba ilusoriamente por mantener mis estudios y yo falseaba las cantidades requeridas para sufragar mi vicio... Me maldije por dentro. Era sexo, pero igualmente podía tratarse de alcohol o droga.

Me tapé con las cobijas sintiéndome fuera de control. Sospechaba que estaba al borde de un enorme precipicio a punto de caer. Sólo lo sospechaba, pero era cierto.

...

_**Jiji espero que les guste si no igual comenten besos y abrazos**_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Bueno antes de comenzar aclarar que la historia ano me pertenece a mi…yo solo la adapte, la historia es muy chula muy a lo hoy. También los personajes no son míos también los tome prestados.**

**Pero lo más importante del interés público este al igual que muchos capítulos contiene un lenguaje algo fuertezote, así que te si consideras que no es apropiado para ti ..por fis no lo leas. Gracias**

** JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES **

**CAPITULO 3**

**INFECCIÓN VENÉREA.**

Aun debajo de las sábanas las imágenes mentales volvían a hacerme presa fácil. Salté de mi cama, fui al baño y me mojé la cara. ¡No era posible que mi perversión llegara al grado de seguir recreándome en los recuerdos de esa joven desnuda justo cuando, además de haber comprobado un serio problema de codependencia, había pescado una enfermedad venérea.

Me sequé la cara con la toalla de mano. ¿Y si era SIDA? Tragué saliva angustiado mirándome al espejo. Pocos meses atrás había conocido ese mal en forma directa. Un primo mío se consumió y apagó ante los ojos de toda la familia, como una flor marchita, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por ayudarlo; bajó de peso y adquirió una infección pulmonar que literalmente lo fulminó. Antes de que expirara, fuimos a verlo al hospital; para entrar se exigían las más impresionantes precauciones, entre otras un traje desechable con el que la visita se envolvía en forma total. Mi primo parecía no sólo física sino psicológicamente acabado. Cargaba en la conciencia el drama de tener sólo treinta y dos años y haber adquirido la enfermedad antes de casarse. Los estudios sanguíneos no la detectaron y los primeros síntomas aparecieron después de nacer su primer hijo (ya infectado) y cuando su esposa (infectada también) se hallaba embarazada del segundo. Fue una verdadera tragedia. Y mi primo no era homosexual o drogadicto; era simplemente un joven como cualquier otro que de soltero solía seducir a sus amigas y visitar ocasionalmente a las prostitutas.

Me froté el cabello angustiado. Historias como ésa eran casos extremos y no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que ninguno que guste de variar su pareja sexual está exento de protagonizar una parecida. ¡Aquel virus funesto puede adquirirse y albergarse en estado latente por varios años sin que su portador lo sepa...!

Era sábado, y aunque aún no daban las siete de la mañana, me apresuré a marcar el teléfono de Albert

Una voz gutural me contestó desganada.

—¿Bueno?

—Soy Terrence Grandchester. Disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero necesito consultarte algo... Hubo un silencio incómodo en la línea.

—¿De qué se trata,..? —el tono de mi interlocutor se oía formal. Ahora no éramos dos compañeros de juerga animados por el alcohol, sino un pupilo imprudente y un profesor fastidiado—. Ayer te escapaste de la fiesta con Annie muy temprano —comentó—, ¿les ocurrió algo?

—No, es sólo que... Me siento muy mal. Temo que pesqué una enfermedad venérea...

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Comezón intensa, fiebre, sudoración...

—¿Nódulos linfáticos inflamados?

—El de la ingle izquierda.

—Pues tienes que ver inmediatamente a un doctor.

—¿Tú crees que sea grave?

—Puede ser tan sencillo que mañana rías de ello o tan serio que te haga llorar por el resto de tu vida... Una cosa sí es segura. Si te acostaste con Annie ella no te contagió a ti, pero tal vez tú a ella sí.

—Dime lo que sabes de esto. Eres sabio y amigo. No me gustaría tener que consultar a un desconocido.

—Soy profesor . Lo que yo puedo decirte lo hallarías en un libro de texto elemental. Por Dios, no me salgas ahora con que no puedes informarte como lo haría cualquiera que supiese leer...

—Puedo hacer eso, pero no creo que me ayude mucho.

—¡Pues consulta a un maldito médico! Es antisocial, estúpido y peligroso no buscar ayuda cuando sospechas tener una enfermedad de esa clase. ¿Estás enterado de que tu responsabilidad no termina con curarte sino que además debes avisar a todas las personas con las que te has acostado en el último año, para que éstas a su vez avisen a quienes han compartido el lecho con ellas? ¡Hay individuos que prefieren no atenderse con tal de que nadie sepa su problema! La sífilis, por ejemplo, se manifiesta con un grano sumamente contagioso que no produce dolor. Muchos firman su sentencia de muerte tolerando el chancro y permitiendo que la enfermedad avance a etapas superiores. Lo siento, Terry, pero si me llamaste para un consejo: atiéndete. Nada más. Los padecimientos venéreos suelen venir acompañados de una fuerte carga de vergüenza y culpa. Por eso la mayoría lo piensa mucho para ir al médico y pierde un tiempo valioso. En algunos casos al avanzar a las fases de mayor peligro desaparecen los primeros síntomas. el enfermo se cree curado y guarda su secreto propiciando así terribles epidemias...

— ¡Caray! —me lamenté como para mí—. Esto no me estaría pasando si hubiese adquirido el hábito de cargar siempre preservativos.

—No seas iluso, Terry. El condón evita muchas infecciones, pero no es infalible. ¿Qué pasa si se rompe, si se sale, si antes o después del coito existe roce o intercambio de fluidos? Tú sabes que todo eso ocurre. Además se han detectado indicios de virus HIV en la saliva de las personas que padecen SIDA, y eventualmente este virus podría entrar a tu cuerpo a través de alguna herida abierta. El condón ayuda, pero confiar ciegamente en él es como apuntarse a la cabeza usando un revólver que tiene, al menos, una posibilidad de dispararse. Apréndete esto muy bien: si te llevas a una chica a la cama puedes embarazarla (porque no hay ningún método anticonceptivo cien por ciento seguro) o puedes adquirir una enfermedad venérea.

—¿Tratas de sugerirme el celibato? —me reí.

—Lo único que intento decirte es que si tuviste el valor de arriesgarte, ten el valor de enfrentar las consecuencias. Seguramente no se trata de nada grave, pero te repito que así como es una infección, podría ser un embarazo indeseado. Son los riesgos de la ruleta rusa a la que nos gusta jugar...

Resultaba tonto tratar de rebatir razonamientos tan objetivos.

—Gracias, Albert —murmuré.

—De nada. Y atiéndete hoy mismo si es posible.

Colgué el aparato y permanecí quieto como una estatua de hielo varios minutos. Después caminé al estudio de mi madre y busqué un libro actualizado sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Era agradable entrar a ese sitio. Los estantes estaban etiquetados prolijamente y cada cosa se hallaba en su lugar.

Leí con avidez la introducción del tomo:

**_Los __medios __de __comunicación,__en __su __afán __de __vend__e__r,__han __convertido __el sexo __en __su __mej__o__r __gancho.__Se calcula __que __un __adolescente promedio __observa, __a __través __del cine __y __Ia __televisión,__diez __mil escenas provocativas __anualmente : __a __l__o__s __veinte __años __ha __visto __más __de __cien __mil y __se __ha __convencido __de __que __el sexo extramarit__a__l es __algo __f__a__scinante. __Pero __lo __de icado __d__e__l asunto __es __que __esta __manipulación __publicit__a__ria __está exenta __de __Ia __más __mínima __información __respecto __a __los __peligros __de l__libertinaje __sexual. __En __el __mundo __hay decenas __de __millones __de __contagios __venéreos __al __año __y __fallecen __por __esta __c__ausa __cientos __de __miles __de __personas. _**

Interrumpí la lectura y adelanté páginas del libro nerviosamente. Me desilusioné al ver que la explicación de cada padecimiento se presentaba en forma excesivamente amplia. Era más mi urgencia psicológica que mi interés intelectual, así que busqué sólo el resumen de cada capítulo tratando de identificar mis síntomas.

El primero decía:

_GONORREA:_

**_Infección __aguda del conducto genitourinario (y garganta en caso de que haya habido sexo oral__)__. El gonococo puede transportarse de las manos a los ojos, nariz, etcétera. Se manifiesta con escozor en Ia uretra, fluido cremoso, comezón o ardor al orinar._**

**_Algunos __hombres y un elevado porcentaje de mujeres no presentan síntomas. Puede infectarse toda el área de Ia pelvis y los conductos seminales produciendo esterilidad irreversible. Sin saber por qué, Ia blenorragia viene acompañada __con __frecuencia de oirás enfermedades como Ia uretritis, que en su fase crónica puede producir artritis aguda, síndrome Reiter (deformidades permanentes de las articulaciones)__y embarazos ectópicos, en los que el producto muere irremediablemente y se precisa intervenir a Ia madre para salvarla. Por lo anterior se recomiendan __análisis __minuciosos de sangre y tratamiento exhaustivo con antibióticos._**

Moví la cabeza ansiosamente. Podía tratarse de gonorrea. Sentía escozor, pero estaba exento de fluidos cremosos. Me pregunté si para diagnosticar se requería la presencia de todos los síntomas o sólo de algunos. No me detuve a investigarlo. Pasé las hojas con rapidez hasta llegar al final del siguiente

capítulo. Seguí leyendo:

_SÍFILIS:_

**_PRIMERA __ETAPA: No detectable con análisis de sangre. Aparece una llaga de borde duro en el pene o vulva (algunas mujeres presentan un chancro muy infeccioso pero no visible__)__. Se inflaman los nódulos linfáticos de Ia ingle. A los pocos días el brote desaparece totalmente y hay una curación aparente._**

**_SEGUNDA__ETAPA:_**

**_El __virus se encuentra en Ia sangre. Produce dolores de cabeza y articulaciones; brotan verrugas indoloras en Ia nariz, ano, vulva o boca. Con frecuencia puede verse un salpullido rosáceo en Ia piel. Todos estos síntomas desaparecen espontáneamente._**

**_ TERCERA ETAPA:_**

**_Entre __2 y 20 años después se desarrolla un cáncer de hueso o piel muy parecido a Ia lepra y hay degradación mental (pues se ha afectado Ia médula y el cerebro__)__._**

**_El __diagnóstico precoz de Ia enfermedad es importante. Se cura con elevadas dosis de penicilina en su primera y segunda fase._**

¡Caray! Si era sífilis me sometería religiosamente al tratamiento. Lo importante era que se curaba. Preso de un evidente ataque de hipocondría, salté varios capítulos. Todos esos diablillos eran niñerías. Lo que me urgía hallar era otro, el monstruo mayor, el demonio mismo en persona. Las manos me temblaban comenzado a sentir sudoración fría. Ahí estaba: "SÍNDROME DE INMUNODEFICIENCIA ADQUIRIDA". La simple idea de haber sido atacado por ese virus me quitaba el aire. Leí:

**_Enfermedad __incurable__y fatal que __se __transmite __por __contacto __de __algún __líquido_**

**_corporal __infectado __con __otro __(intercambio __entre __sangre,__semen __o __flujo vaginal__)__. __El crecimiento __de __casos de __SIDA __es __alarmante. __Se __calcula __que __por __cada __diez __personas __enfermas hay __de __cien a__ciento cincuenta más __que __han __sido __Contagiadas __y que __sin __saberlo son __transmisoras __del virus. __Las __primeras manifestaciones __son __fiebre y sudoración __nocturna, __nódulos __linfáticos inflamados __al __menos __en__tres __lugares__ del cuerpo; __pérdida __de __peso; __diarrea __crónica, __disminución __del número __de __glóbulos __blancos._**

**_El __mal __evoluciona __hasta __su __forma __última __a__veces en __varios __años, __propiciando __graves __infecciones generalizadas __y un __cáncer __conocido __con __el nombre __de __sarcoma __de __Kaposi._**

Levantándome de un salto tomé el directorio telefónico. Me hice de una hoja en blanco para anotar en ella el número de los médicos que vivían por la zona, pero entre toda la pulcritud del sitio no hallé a la mano una sola pluma. Abrí el cajón lateral del escritorio y encontré en él la bolsa personal de mi madre. Me detuve indeciso por un momento, pero finalmente la abrí para hurgar en ella. Había artículos de maquillaje, lápices, papeles doblados, colores y muchas tarjetas de presentación; comencé a barajearlas: empresarios, artistas, escritores, pintores, psicólogos. ¿De dónde conocía mi madre a tanta gente?

Seguí pasándolas distraído. Tomé una gris que por su elegancia se distinguía entre las demás y no pude evitar arrugarla apenas leí lo que decía. Era difícil de creer, pero ahí estaba:

Dr. Martin Marin

_Disjunciones __sexuales_

_Tratamientos __individuales__y de __parejas_

Extraje la pequeña cartulina de presentación y me la eché a la bolsa Volví a mi cuarto Era muy temprano para hacer cita con el médico, aunque podía aprovechar el tiempo hablando con Annie. Chasqueé la boca furioso. Tenía que hacerlo y mientras mas pronto mejor, pero primero precisaba asimilar el compromiso, digerir La idea, convencerme de que no tenía otra opción.

Regresé al estudio por el libro de enfermedades y lo llevé conmigo hasta el teléfono. Me senté a hojearlo indeciso de marcar.

Leí:

_HERPES:_

**_Enfermedad __incurable producida por un virus (hsv-2) __pariente del herpes símplex _****_que ocasiona las conocidas aftas, llagas, o ulceraciones pequeñas que se forman en labios y lengua. El herpes genital produce los mismos síntomas pero en grado superlativo. El virus se aloja posteriormente en el ganglio pudiendo resurgir en brotes recurrentes durante toda Ia vida. El tratamiento es puramente sintomático_**.

Interrumpí la lectura para pasar las hojas ávidamente, cayendo en un estado de desesperación y desorden.

_CHANCRO__BLANDO:_

_G**ranos **_**_delicados que se revientan ocasionando llagas suaves y dolorosas. Las ingles se inflaman. El chancro va frecuentemente acompañado de sífilis._**

Ladillas... Piojo púbico... Hepatitis B... Verrugas venéreas... Linfogranuloma...

Era demasiado. Cerré el volumen y tomé el teléfono. Marqué el número de mi amiga sabiendo que seguramente la encontraría dormida. No me equivoqué.

—¿Me puede comunicar con Annie?

—Aún no se levanta. Habla su papá. ¿Gusta dejarle algún recado?

Imaginé decirle: _"Sólo llamaba para informarle que ayer, al hacerle el amor, le contagié una infección sexual". _Sonreí con malicia.

—No, señor. Sólo dígale que se comunique con Terry, que me urge hablarle.

—Espere un momento. Déjeme ver si lo puede atender.

A los pocos minutos la voz de mi amiga se escuchó por el auricular.

-¿Terry?

—Sí, soy yo. Necesito verte.

—¿Por qué no me hablas más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo?

—No. No es lo que te imaginas... Es sólo que... —me detuve. Parecía incorrecto darle la noticia por teléfono.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Tú crees que alguien pueda estar escuchándonos? Titubeó.

—No. No creo. ¿De qué se trata?

—Tienes que ir a ver a un doctor. Acaba de declarárseme una enfermedad que yo ignoraba... ayer.

En el aparato se escuchó sólo un largo y tenso silencio. Seguramente Annie se había quedado sin aliento.

—¿Estás ahí?

Pero inmediatamente oí el característico ruido de la bocina cuando se deja caer violentamente y el tono entrecortado del teléfono.

Conseguí cita con el doctor Marín ese mismo día. Argumenté un gran apremio.

Tuve que atravesar toda la ciudad y aun así llegué quince minutos temprano. Me recibió una joven de aspecto distinguido y mirada suspicaz.

—¿Terrence Grandchester? —preguntó la recepcionista en cuanto me vio entrar.

Asentí sin poder articular sonido. Yo esperaba encontrarme con una mujer madura y fea, y he aquí que en la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida me atendía una atractiva joven más o menos de mi edad.

—¿Gustas sentarte? En seguida te paso.

Lo hice mecánicamente con la cabeza hundida en el pecho. Hasta ese momento reflexioné algo sumamente importante.

Era posible que el médico al que había acudido conociera a mi madre, ¡puesto que obtuve esa tarjeta directamente de su bolsa de mano! Me di un golpe en la frente. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Habiendo tantos doctores en la ciudad nave que venir a éste! Nada me molestaría más que causarle un disgusto a ella.

—Pase, por favor.

Me puse de pie y entré al privado.

El médico me tendió la mano sonriente. Era un tipo alto, de aspecto imponente, un poco canoso y con evidentes arrugas en los párpados.

—¿Terrence Grandchester? —preguntó gravemente, como si mi nombre le causara cierta desazón.

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Quien te recomendó conmigo?

—Nadie.

Levantó la vista incrédulo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Hallé su tarjeta por casualidad —la busqué torpemente en la bolsa de mi camisa y se la tendí. Observó el papel como quien se encuentra con un viejo recuerdo.

—Yo conozco a tu madre —comentó sin poder ocultar un dejo de emotividad en la voz-

. Pero descuida. Mantengo todos los casos de mis pacientes en riguroso secreto profesional.

—Eso espero.

—¿En qué puedo servirte?

—Creo que adquirí una enfermedad sexual.

—¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?

Los recité mientras él se lavaba las manos y se colocaba unos guantes de cirujano.

—Bájate los pantalones, por favor.

Me quedé quieto, inseguro de haber escuchado bien. Pero era lógico. Al comprenderlo obedecí de inmediato.

El médico se acercó para examinarme y después de unos minutos movió la cabeza negativamente.

Dio la vuelta para ir a su escritorio, pero no me gustó su expresión.

...


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Para responder algunas interrogantes:No impacienten Candy ya aparece y lo hace a lo grande bueno no tanto y juega y papel importante en la vida de mi Terry.**

**Ahhh saludos a y gracias a Vallerk , Rey y Amiga besos y Abrazos**

** JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES **

**CAPITULO 4**

**"VIVE**** LA****VIDA****MIENTRAS****SEAS****JOVEN".**

Salí del consultorio una hora después. Frente a una humeante taza de café la chica de la entrada aguardaba que el médico terminara su última consulta para poder retirarse. Pagué los honorarios fingiendo premura y quise huir del lugar inmediatamente, deseoso de que no se fijara mucho en mí.

—¿Tu próxima cita para qué día la anoto? —preguntó cuando ya me escabullía.

Di la vuelta nervioso, con la cabeza agachada, pero al hacerlo derramé café sobre el escritorio.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido!", me dije una y otra vez conduciendo el automóvil de regreso a casa.

Extraje un cd la cajuela de guantes y con violencia lo introduje al aparato de sonido.

Había una larga fila de vehículos delante del mío. Los coches avanzaron tres metros. Traté de calmarme. Aceleré dos segundos y volví a frenar cooperando con la lenta, desesperante, procesión de la autopista. Miré el reloj sin poder reprimir un largo suspiro. A ese paso tardaría más de cincuenta minutos en llegar a casa. Pero estaba bien. Necesitaba tiempo para meditar. Comenzó a escucharse música electrónica ambiental. Traté de reconstruir en mi mente lo sucedido esa tarde. Todo era digno de análisis.

Desde las extrañas recomendaciones del médico hasta el penoso accidente del café.

—¿Duele?

—Mucho —contesté.

El doctor, con guantes y algodón en mano, agachado trataba de identificar la naturaleza de mis llagas que, por cierto, se hacían cada vez más intolerables. Las pústulas habían reventado la epidermis y supuraban un líquido blancuzco. Eché un vistazo con cierta repugnancia. ¿Por qué me había pasado esto? La piel enrojecida en toda la zona parecía a punto de reventar y, después de ser apretada por los dedos del terapeuta, las gotas de pus corrían hacia abajo, dejando unos hilillos brillantes antes de perderse entre la vellosidad.

—¿Sabe qué tengo, doctor?

—Sí... aunque parece que esto es obra de dos o más microorganismos distintos.

—¡Maldición! —espeté.

—¿Quién te contagió?

—No lo sé. Pudo haber sido una prostituta hace tres meses o alguna de las chicas con las que he tenido sexo los últimos días. El doctor Martín movió la cabeza.

—Debes informar a tus amigas para que se revisen... y procurar tener una vida sexual más moderada.

Su comentario me incomodó.

—Mi vida sexual es perfectamente normal —respondí—. Todos los jóvenes llevamos una similar.

—¿Y por qué?

Me encogí de hombros sin ganas de discutir eso.

—¿Sólo por placer? —insistió el hombre.

—En parte —contesté—. Aunque creo que nuestra verdadera meta es aprender. Todos sabemos que debemos adquirir suficiente experiencia mientras seamos solteros para poder satisfacer a nuestras parejas en el futuro.

Me miró con fijeza y cruzó las manos sobre su carpeta haciendo una pausa en la redacción de mi historia clínica. El repentino interés que adiviné en su rostro me dio ánimo para alzar la voz:

—Las mujeres también se "entrenan" intensamente. Ninguna quiere llegar con los ojos vendados al matrimonio, como ocurría antaño. Además, existe una enorme competencia entre amigos respecto a quién es mejor en la cama y sólo un tonto se quedaría atrás mientras los demás se superan.

El doctor Martín bajo Ia vista sonriendo en ademán de desacuerdo. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hizo me dio la impresión de estar verdaderamente preocupado por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Terry, ¿tú sabes cuál es mi especialidad?

—En su tarjeta dice "Disfunciones sexuales".

—¿Y sabes qué es eso?

Lo suponía, pero preferí quedarme callado.

—Doy tratamiento a parejas que no se acoplan sexualmente. Todos los días, desde hace muchos años, escucho diferentes historias de hombres que no satisfacen a sus mujeres y viceversa. Ahora, entiende lo que te voy a decir: en gran cantidad de esos casos el problema radica precisamente en eventos traumáticos de la juventud.

Ladeé la cabeza no dispuesto a dejarme impresionar.

—De acuerdo —contesté impertérrito—, pero usted es científico y no puede estar en contra del aprendizaje. Querer saber más nunca podrá ser un "evento traumático".

—¿Saber más? ¿No sabes lo suficiente? ¿Quieres aprender? ¿Aprender qué...? ¿A insensibilizarte? ¿A ver a tu pareja como un objeto didáctico? ¿A memorizar técnicas calculadas y frías...? ¡Para tener relaciones sexuales no se necesita saber, muchacho; se necesita sentir...! Así de simple. Los hombres que miden cada movimiento y evalúan todas las reacciones de su compañera son los peores amantes. Cuantos más episodios carnales protagonices sin amor, más te endurecerás, y en el futuro te será imposible experimentar la belleza de una pasión. No sé si me entiendas, pero muchos de mis pacientes conocen técnicas sexuales sofisticadas, tienen esa "sapiencia" de la que me hablas, pero han perdido la capacidad de sensibilizarse, de emocionarse. Toda su pericia les ha servido sólo para mecanizar un acto que debería estar lleno de espontaneidad, ardor y vida...

Tardé unos segundos en contestar. Mi voz sonó menos altiva pero aún enérgica:

—A las mujeres les gusta acostarse con hombres diestros. Ellas valoran mucho nuestra experiencia.

—Eso es un mito.

—¡Es verdad!

—Pues temo decirte que estás en un grave error. Las mujeres que se entregan totalmente a un hombre lo hacen buscando una entrega igual. Si eres capaz de hablarle con el corazón a tu pareja, si puedes ser cortés y considerado, si sabes, en suma, hacerla sentir como una dama, podrás llevarla al éxtasis más fácilmente que si conoces al dedillo, por ejemplo, el difícil arte del sexo oral y quieres aplicarlo con ella de manera presuntuosa. El hecho de que un hombre se haya acostado con muchas mujeres no indica que sea un buen amante. Al contrario. Las aventuras sexuales del pasado se graban en la mente como recuerdos. Yo los llamo "basura de reminiscencia". Es basura porque estorba y a veces apesta. La cantidad de episodios no significa necesariamente calidad.

Me quedé callado durante unos segundos. Los argumentos del médico eran demasiado contundentes para rebatir a la ligera, pero yo estaba convencido de que las ideas de continencia no provenían sino de prejuicios sociales y santurronería religiosa. Además, yo era diestro en convencer muchachas. ¡Tenía que decir algo!

—Sin embargo —retomé tomando aire—, a todos los varones se nos recomienda "vivir la vida" mientras somos jóvenes. Las mismas mujeres no quieren correr el riesgo de unirse a un tipo inmaduro que no conoció el mundo y que ya casado pueda desear conocerlo. Los hombres que están hartos de sexo y parranda son los mejores maridos pues ya lo han vivido todo.

—Este punto es otro mito social —contestó inmediatamente el doctor, con tal convicción y energía que me dejó pasmado—. Las familias estables jamás se fundamentan en parrandas previas. Al contrario. Un hombre acostumbrado a la juerga es más propenso a seguir en ella después de casado.

La sangre me enrojeció el rostro como si estuviese frente a un agresor propuesto a echarme en cara que mi vida entera era un error.

—Yo sigo pensando —contesté mordiendo las palabras— que un hombre casto, ignorante de las mujeres, tarde o temprano le será infiel a su esposa para saciar su curiosidad en otras

-Es posible -admitió-, pero no lo tomes como una regla Para ilustrar mejor lo que quiero decirte te voy a exponer el caso que tuve hace poco con dos pacientes varones. Ambos comenzaron a tener discusiones muy serias con sus esposas después de unos meses de haberse casado. Uno de ellos en su soltería perteneció a pandillas, fue un experto seductor, visitaba con frecuencia los bares y cantinas. El otro se dedicó al estudio y al deporte; además, durante muchos años tocó la guitarra con sus amigos bohemios y en ocasiones lo hizo también para la iglesia local. Posteriormente, en sus peleas matrimoniales, los hombres se alteraban tanto que más de una vez llegaron al grado de salirse de sus casas furiosos. ¿Adonde crees que se dirigía uno y otro? Como es evidente, el primero acudía a las prostitutas, se ahogaba en licor y no regresaba con su esposa sino varios días después. En cambio el segundo corría por las calles amainando su coraje con ejercicio y a veces se refugiaba en la quietud de un templo para reflexionar y recuperar la calma. Son casos extremos, pero reales. A mí me consta. Si vives antes de casarte de manera equilibrada, divirtiéndote pero limpiamente y con medida, es muy difícil que después de unirte a una mujer te corrompas. Y, por el contrario, si vives en desenfreno insano, cuando se presenten los problemas maritales tendrás la tendencia a huir por la puerta falsa del libertinaje. En los países desarrollados el ambiente juvenil se ha degradado tanto que ya es muy difícil hallar matrimonios jóvenes exitosos; los muchachos se acostumbran a tal depravación y desvergüenza que después de casarse, como es lógico, no logran superar sus hábitos promiscuos. Ahora te pregunto: ¿cuál de mis dos pacientes crees que salvó su hogar? ¿El que parrandeó de joven o el que tuvo una vida ordenada?

La respuesta era tan obvia que me negué a contestarla. Eso cambiaba de manera importante el panorama de mis posibles decisiones futuras.

—Recomendarle a un muchacho que "viva la vida" antes de casarse —remató al verme callado—, en el sentido de que se harte de placeres probando de todo, es tan absurdo

como sugerirle a alguien que beba alcohol una y otra vez para que después del matrimonio ya no sienta la curiosidad de embriagarse. ¿Crees tú que esto funcionaría? Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—El que se ha hecho esclavo de una adicción no se librará de ella sólo por firmar un contrato.

—¿Podría decirse entonces —pregunté tratando de adherirme a la idea de que no todos mis juicios podían haber estado mal— que el sexo sin amor es un vicio y que abusar de él puede condicionar al cuerpo a dosis cada vez mayores, como ocurre con las drogas?

—Es una forma muy buena de explicarlo. Pero el problema no termina ahí. Los varones que han abusado del sexo suelen estar tan acostumbrados a pensar sensualmente que se excitan con facilidad ante cualquier estímulo y buscan su satisfacción una y otra vez sin importarles lo que opine la mujer. Y no porque sean egoístas, sino porque su cuerpo así se lo exige. Ese requerimiento físico lleva más fácilmente a la infidelidad matrimonial que el hecho de no haber conocido mujeres anteriormente, como dijiste tú.

Sentí un calor bochornoso y una ligera falta de aire. Me abaniqué con la mano. Tuve deseos de salir para no pensar más en el asunto.

—Sin embargo —dije con una voz mucho más apocada—, a ellas les agrada que el hombre dé la pauta, les gusta ser enseñadas, dirigidas, y si éste llega al matrimonio sin conocer siquiera la anatomía de la mujer, ¿cómo va a conseguir hacer bien su papel?

—El varón no puede darse el lujo de ser ignorante, eso es verdad; debe leer e instruirse, pero sobre todo debe estar siempre consciente de su condición de caballero para tomar la iniciativa. Lo demás no necesita escuela. Es algo natural. Experimentar el sexo por primera vez es como ir a Disneylandia por primera vez: todo es fascinante, todo lo disfrutas intensamente, todo es motivo de investigación y entusiasmo. Si lo haces con alguien a quien amas, las emociones vividas irán sin basura, serán genuinas, de ustedes dos, ¿me entiendes? En cambio, si has ido a Disneylandia treinta veces, acompañado de treinta personas diferentes, y por último acudes con tu mujer definitiva, el suceso será muy distinto: le indicarás a qué juego subirse, en qué fila formarse y hacia dónde mirar. Tu ventaja quizá le ayude a ella en cierto aspecto y a ti te haga parecer superior, pero como pareja no sentirán complicidad ni confianza mutua. Las personas se unen en amor verdaderamente sólo cuando aprenden juntas, cuando comparten acontecimientos trascendentes para ambos, y no cuando uno le demuestra al otro su experiencia... Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome aplastado por tan incontrovertibles juicios. Luego me invadió el enojo. Había venido buscando la cura de una infección genital y el doctorzucho parecía más interesado en curar mi alma. Repentinamente una idea astuta me hizo recuperar el ánimo.

—Tal vez funcione cuando ambos son primerizos. Pero, ¿qué pasa si el hombre cándido e idealista se espera para ir a Disneylandia con su "princesa" y se da cuenta, después, de que ella fue ya treinta veces antes que él? Yo lo siento mucho pero no voy a arriesgarme a ser el idiota que necesite ser enseñado por una mujer experta.

—Por supuesto —me respondió sin ocultar un dejo de molestia en su tono—. Si piensas casarte con una loba sexual, te recomiendo que salgas a la calle ahora mismo a buscar las más pedagógicas experiencias; debes estar preparado por si tu mujer te aplica una llave erótica o te muerde en el sitio recóndito que enloquecía a su amante anterior.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque me sentí un poco agredido.

—No bromee, doctor.

—No bromees tú. Los hombres jóvenes aprecian mucho más la pureza de lo que están dispuestos a aceptar; si aspiras a hallar una compañera respetable, ¿cuál es la urgencia por adelantártele? Aprende a esperar por ella. Vive la vida intensamente en el aspecto sexual, y en todos los demás, pero a su lado; partan el pastel unidos y cómanselo a la vez.

—Eso suena muy hermoso —me reí de él—, sólo que está fuera de época. ¡Ya no existen mujeres respetables, doctor!

Había metido un gol, y lo sabía. De haber estado presentes mis amigos hubieran aplaudido. Sin embargo, al médico no pareció inmutarle mi sarcástica expresión de alegría; alzó la voz como la autoridad que era y espetó:

—Ése es otro gran mito social, amigo. Existen toda clase de mujeres y cada quien se enlaza a aquélla con cuyos valores se identifica. Los jóvenes como tú es obvio que terminen uniéndose a una chica experimentada. No te molestará al principio, pero después de Ia luna de miel, en cuanto te adentres con ella en la difícil convivencia real, estarás expuesto a los celos retrospectivos. Aunque intentes controlarlos, tu naturaleza masculina los aflorará una y otra vez. Tal vez nunca lo confieses, pero te atormentarás al imaginar las jugosas experiencias sexuales que vivió tu esposa con otros y pensarás mil tonterías, tales como "¿en brazos de quién habrá tenido sus primeras (y más emocionantes) relaciones?", "¿no recordará al tocar mi cuerpo el de otro hombre que la hizo vibrar antes que yo?" Pensamientos absurdos pero dolorosos, a los que muchos varones nunca llegan a acostumbrarse.

—Vamos, doctor, ésos me parecen verdaderos casos de enfermedad psíquica.

—Llámalos como quieras, Terry, pero no te imaginas lo frecuentes que son... Aún no alcanzaba a comprender por qué me molestaban tanto sus contundentes comentarios. Agaché la cabeza esforzándome por extraer de mi banco de memoria alguno de los muchos argumentos con los que convencía a las chicas. Solía decirles: "No hay nada de especial en entregar el cuerpo antes o después. La libertad sexual es parte de la vida moderna y las personas inteligentes, sin complejos, la aceptan".

—¿Está usted diciendo que la virginidad es el sello de garantía? —pregunté como último recurso en son de burla—. Ésas son ideas antediluvianas, doctor.

—No trates de salirte por la tangente, mi amigo. Nadie dijo eso de la virginidad. Hay hímenes tan duros que es materialmente imposible penetrarlos; los hay tan elásticos que han resistido una vida sexual activa sin romperse; algunos se rasgan con facilidad (incluso con ejercicios leves), éstos sangran al partirse, aquéllos no; mientras unos producen dolor, otros ni siquiera dan señas en su ruptura. Darle importancia a esa membranilla sí es antediluviano, porque la entereza de una persona, hombre o mujer, no se mide con fronteras físicas, sino con lineamientos mentales.

Camino a casa decidí que, al menos mientras me curaba de mi enfermedad, me daría unas vacaciones en el deporte de "cazar chicas" para reflexionar. No me percaté de que estaba a punto de finalizar mi recorrido de regreso.

—Mucho me temo —le dije al doctor para dar por terminada la discusión— que hay pocas personas que piensan como usted Además, con esto de los anticonceptivos y el aborto, el sexo se ha convertido en algo muy practicado.

—Los anticonceptivos son una cosa y e! aborto es otra ¿Tú permitirías que una de tus amantes abortara un hijo tuyo?

—¿Por qué no? Si el niño debiera sufrir maltratos y privaciones por ser indeseado, sería preferible que no naciera.

El doctor Martín se limitó a asentir. Tomó una receta y escribió sus recomendaciones.

—Hazte los análisis el lunes a primera hora y ven a verme el martes con los resultados. Por lo pronto aplícate esta pomada en la zona irritada.

—¿Es grave lo que tengo?

—Seguramente se trata de herpes, pero necesito los resultados para diagnosticar en forma completa.

—¿Herpes? Leí que es una enfermedad incurable y recurrente.

—Sí, pero podemos controlarla bastante bien y, comparada con otra, es prácticamente inocua.

Nos pusimos de pie para despedirnos.

—Tengo aquí una película que me gustaría que vieras —me dijo abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y extrayendo una cinta—. Es sobre el último comentario que me hiciste. Me gustaría oír tu opinión después de que la veas.

—¿Sobre el aborto? —me encogí de hombros—. Es inútil, doctor. Tengo ideas perfectamente claras al respecto y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

—No pretendo que cambies tus ideas, sólo te pido que veas la película.

—De acuerdo —la tome—. Gracias...

Entré a las calles de mi colonia y encendí la radio en una estación moderna. Cuando llegué a mi casa me quedé frío y apagué la música inmediatamente.

Annie estaba de pie, en la puerta, esperándome.

...

**¿QUE CREEM QUE LE DIGA ANNIE A TERRY?**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**JUVENTUD AL LIMITE**

_**JE JE BUENO PRIMERAMENTE DISCULPASSSS DE VERAS DE VERITAS NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN EQUIVOCARME DE ESE MODO, MEREZCO UN MANAZO Y SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES NO ME HABRÍA DADO CUENTA, SON ALGUNOS DE MIS LAPSUS BRUTUS QUE ME DAN , PERO YA RECTIFIQUE MI ERROR ES MAS EN COMPENSACIÓN A MI DESASTRE AHI LES VA DOS **_**_CAPÍTULOS_**

**_Ah ojo este capitulo contiene escenas muy fuertes, por fis si consideras que es demasiado para ti no lo leas _**

_**EL ****ABORTO.**_

—Hola —dije, fingiendo espontaneidad—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

Me miró asintiendo muy lentamente con un gesto de franca desconfianza. Intenté darle un beso en la mejilla, pero levantó la mano para impedirlo.

—¿Estás enojada?

—¿Cómo quieres que esté?

—Discúlpame por la llamada de hoy. En cuanto comencé a sentir molestias pensé en comunicarme contigo. A mi parecer fue lo más honesto...

Annie endureció aún más su postura.

—¿A las amigas que te infectaron también solías dibujarlas en la clase? Agaché la vista avergonzado.

—¿De qué me contagiaste, Terry?

—No te contagié de nada. Quiero decir, las posibilidades son muy remotas, según leí, porque anoche todavía no me había brotado el absceso.

—¿De qué estás enfermo?

—Es algo muy común, una simple infección cutánea que se cura con pomadas; aunque insisto, no debes preocuparte —casi me mordí la lengua al mentir. A esas alturas el escozor era tan intenso que apenas me permitía caminar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de esa forma en la mañana? Tuve la impresión de que me habías transmitido algo muy grave deliberadamente y te estabas burlando de mí...

Me acerqué y la abracé, pero de inmediato noté un olor desagradable en su piel o en su aliento y me separé incómodo.

—En realidad no vine únicamente a reclamar —aclaró—, sino a pedirte ayuda, protección.

—¿Protección?

—Se trata de Neil. Últimamente no deja de molestarme. Mis papas dijeron que anoche, mientras anduve contigo, estuvo esperándome frente a mi casa. Hace un rato volvió a buscarme, parecía un maniático. Dijo que me deseaba, que estaba dispuesto a todo por poseerme. Le tengo miedo. No sé cómo pude enamorarme de un sujeto como él. Ahora no logro quitármelo de encima... Se ha vuelto muy agresivo, como si durante todo nuestro noviazgo hubiese fingido un papel de caballero para...

-¿Para...?

—Para que me acostara con él...

Me quedé callado asintiendo en mi interior. Era muy lógico. Los hombres, después de tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer de quien no estamos enamorados, solemos sentir un mayor deseo por ella y un menor respeto. Yo mismo ya no veía a Annie de la misma forma; la enaltecí y admiré varios meses, durante la fiesta de la víspera se convirtió en mi sueño dorado, en la cenicienta por la que un hombre es capaz de tornarse príncipe, y ahora, después de lo ocurrido, se había vuelto ante mis ojos una simple muchachita casquivana a quien no me costaría trabajo volver a seducir. Los hombres sabemos que es más fácil seguir satisfaciendo nuestra libido con una mujer "degustada" anteriormente que iniciar una nueva conquista desde el principio.

—¿Has visto alguna de esas películas en la que el marido tiene una aventura amorosa con una mujer malvada? —le pregunté.

—¿Y que después usa el chantaje para hacerle ver su suerte a él y a su familia? Sí. He visto varias.

—¿Recuerdas lo agradable que parecía comerse la fruta prohibida? ¿Recuerdas lo emocionante, lo excitante, de entregarse con esa pasión? ¿Y recuerdas la pesadilla posterior? Cuando tenemos sexo de manera liviana no sabemos con quién lo hacemos. Tú misma llegaste a pensar que yo quise hacerte un daño intencional para vengarme de algo, desconfiaste con justa razón. Los aficionados a las aventuras sexuales fáciles podemos llevarnos desagradables sorpresas porque quienes se prestan para nuestro juego eventualmente tienen traumas, complejos o intenciones diferentes a las puramente carnales. Al momento del cortejo las personas usan su mejor máscara para salirse con la suya, pero nunca se sabe, sino hasta mucho tiempo después, la verdadera clase de individuo que había detrás del antifaz.

Me sorprendí de los conceptos que estaba externando. Eran casi una confesión. Yo solía actuar así y expresarlo con palabras significaba una fuerte señal de alarma no sólo para la chica sino, sobre todo, para mí.

—Sin embargo, hay algo todavía más importante, Annie—continué—. Cualquier hombre, después de acostarse contigo, se sentirá con ciertos derechos sobre tu persona, te verá un poco como de su propiedad y, aun cuando ya no quieras saber nada de él, te seguirá deseando y persiguiendo.

—¿Esto te incluye a ti?

—Sí. Por desgracia —sonreí maliciosamente—. Pero ahora ya lo sabes y estás a tiempo de correr...

—No juegues, Terry—se acercó—. Realmente necesito que me ayudes y protejas...

Me miró a la cara como esperando que la besara pero inmediatamente percibí cierta fetidez emanando de su boca.

Había algo diferente en ella, algo que no noté _ayer, _pero que definitivamente _hoy _me causaba repulsión.

Yo medía más de un metro ochenta de estatura y ella parecía casi tan alta como yo. Al verme titubear, recargó su cuerpo en el mío. La abracé mecánicamente.

¿Quién era realmente Annie? ¿Qué quería de mí? Su conducta parecía demasiado extraña para ser normal y una pregunta comenzó a flotar en mi mente antes de que me percatara de lo más grave. ¿Había caído en mis redes como supuse anoche o fui yo quien caí en las suyas...?

Entonces ocurrió.

Hice a un lado la cara para intentar separarme y al hacerlo sentí que la sangre se me detenía en las venas. En mi mente se dibujó vividamente una de las ilustraciones del libro de enfermedades venéreas.

En el cuello de la muchacha había infinidad de pequeñas manchitas rosas, como las que se presentan en la piel de las personas que padecen sífilis tardía.

Entre a mi casa agitado y subí la escalera llevando bajo el brazo la cinta sobre el aborto.

—¿Dónde andabas? —preguntó mamá cuando me acerqué a darle un beso.

—Con mis amigos.

—Te ha estado llamando una tal Annie. Me dijo que le urgía mucho hablarte. Me dejó su número.

—Gracias, mami. ¡Ah!, quería pedirte prestada la video casetera de tu recámara para ver una película.

—Claro. Tómala.

Antes de abandonar el estudio de mi madre miré el libro sobre infecciones de transmisión sexual que había dejado en su sitio ligeramente salido de los demás.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, no. Sólo pensaba que trabajas demasiado. ¿Haces otra traducción?

—Sí. Los gastos de la casa son cada vez mayores.

Me mordí el labio inferior y evadí su comentario dándole las buenas noches.

Cerré la habitación con llave tratando de apaciguar mi revolución mental y al conectar el aparato a la televisión portátil me di cuenta de que temblaba. Había entrado a un cierto estado de enajenación sexual. Sentía avidez por saber todo lo referente a mi deporte favorito y el tema del aborto, que, aunque se relacionaba sólo indirectamente, me causaba una gran angustia.

Aparecieron en la pantalla las letras que anunciaban la obra. American Portrait Films presentaba _El grito silencioso, _por el _Dr. Bernard N. Nathanson. _Me sorprendió ver que el protagonista era un médico ginecoobstetra que después de haber fundado una de las clínicas para abortos más grandes del mundo, practicado con su propia mano más de cinco mil abortos y cofundado la Liga Nacional para el Derecho del Aborto en Estados Unidos, en la actualidad se dedicaba a prevenir a la gente sobre la crueldad de esa práctica. Su cambio radical se debió a que ahora la medicina cuenta con recursos sofisticados, como la ecografía ultrasónica, la inspección cardiaca del embrión por medios electrónicos. la estreostocopía citológica, la inmunoquímica de rayos láser y muchos otros, con los que se ha logrado penetrar hasta el mundo del nonato y entender, a ciencia cierta, que el feto es un ser humano completo, cuyo corazón late, poseedor de ondas cerebrales como las de cualquier individuo pensante, capaz de sentir dolor físico

y reaccionar con emociones de tristeza, alegría, angustia o ira.

Comenzaron a verse escenas asombrosamente realistas filmadas en el interior del útero de una mujer, usando un aparato de fibra óptica llamado fetoscopio. Destacaban con increíble nitidez la fisonomía del pequeño, sus pies, sus ojos, su boca, su posición encorvada, su piel suave y delicada. Las imágenes no dejaban duda alguna de que entre ese "producto" y un ser humano completo, con garantías individuales y protegido por las leyes, no había ninguna disimilitud dramática, excepto el tamaño.

Puse una pausa para considerar la posibilidad de seguir viendo la película o retirarla de una vez. Tenía importantes razones para estar a favor del aborto; no quería cambiar mi postura respecto a él y sospechaba que de continuar la sesión me encontraría con serios problemas de equilibrio ideológico. Comprendía, sin embargo, que no era coherente tener ideas tan firmes respecto a algo que en realidad desconocía.

Quité la pausa.

El feto flota en su ambiente acuoso, juguetea con el cordón umbilical y luego se lleva el pulgar a la boca. Succionando su dedo, traga un poco de líquido amniótico. Le sobreviene un ataque de hipo. Siente la mano de su madre que soba el vientre. Patea la mano. Percibe la risa de su mamá como un rumor sordo. Nota cómo ella le devuelve el golpecito y vuelve a patear. Al poco rato pierde interés en el juego y se queda dormido. El doctor Nathanson menciona que en la actualidad puede considerarse al nonato como un paciente más, y que la ética elemental dicta al médico preservar la vida de sus pacientes.

—Ahora veremos por primera vez —dice—, a través de las modernas imágenes ultrasónicas, lo que hace el aborto a nuestro pequeño paciente. Presenciaremos lo que ocurre dentro de la madre, desde el punto de vista de la víctima.

La operación comienza.

Alternativamente se ven las imágenes de cuanto realizan los médicos fuera y lo que pasa adentro.

El abortista coloca el espéculo en la vagina de la mujer para abrirla y visualizar el cuello uterino. Inserta el tenáculo y lo fija. Mide con una sonda la profundidad del útero y aplica los dilatadores hasta que el camino está listo para introducir el tubo succionador. Mientras, en la pantalla ultrasónica se ve al feto moverse normalmente, serenamente; su corazón late a 140 por minuto; está dormido, chupándose el pulgar de la mano

izquierda. Repentinamente despierta con una simultánea descarga de adrenalina. Ha percibido algo extraño. Se queda quieto, como si se agudizaran sus sentidos para entender lo que está sucediendo fuera. El aparato ultrasónico capta la imagen de la manguera succionadora abriéndose paso a través del cuello con movimientos oscilantes, hasta que se detiene tocando la bolsa amniótica. Entonces la enorme presión negativa (55 mm de mercurio) rompe la membrana de las aguas y el líquido, donde flotaba el niño, comienza a salir. En ese preciso instante el pequeño rompe a llorar. Pero su llanto

desesperado y profuso no puede oírse en el exterior. Inicia giros rápidos tratando de huir de eso extraño que amenaza con destruirlo. Su ritmo cardiaco sobrepasa los 200 latidos; sigue llorando, su boca se mueve dramáticamente y hay un momento en el que queda totalmente abierta. Los aparatos detectan un grito que nadie puede escuchar. Los violentos movimientos del producto provocan que constantemente se salga de foco. Puede observarse a la perfección la forma en que trata de escapar, convulsionándose

para evitar el contacto con el tubo letal, pero su espacio es reducido y el agresor lleva todas las de ganar. Finalmente la punta de succión se adhiere a una de sus piernitas y ésta es desprendida de un tajo. Mutilado, sigue moviéndose cada vez con menor rapidez en un medio antes líquido y ahora seco. La punta del aspirador nuevamente trata de alcanzarlo; los médicos la introducen buscando a ciegas; les da lo mismo arrancar otra pierna, un brazo o parte del tronco; para el asesinato en sí no existe ningún procedimiento técnico. El producto sigue llorando en una agonía impresionante que nunca antes había sido posible contemplar. El tubo vuelve a alcanzarlo, esta vez enganchándose en un bracito que también es desprendido. Negándose a morir, el cuerpecito desgarrado sigue sacudiéndose. La manguera jala el tronco tratando de arrancarlo de la cabeza. Al fin lo logra. El desmembramiento es total.

Entre el abortista y el anestesista se utiliza un lenguaje en clave para ocultar la triste realidad de lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Ya salió el número uno? —pregunta el anestesista refiriéndose a la cabeza. Ésta es demasiado grande para ser succionada por la manguera, de modo que el abortista introduce los llamados fórceps de pólipo en la madre. Sujeta el cráneo del pequeño y lo aplasta usando las poderosas pinzas. La cabeza, con todo su contenido, explota como una nuez y los restos son extraídos minuciosamente. El recipiente del succionador termina de llenarse con los últimos fragmentos de sangre, hueso y tejido humano del recién asesinado.

La embarazada que permitió que la filmaran era una activista de los derechos de la mujer. Cuando vio la grabación quedó tan impresionada y triste que se retiró de su grupo para siempre. El médico que practicó la operación era un joven que, a pesar de su juventud, había realizado más de tres mil abortos. Cuando pudo observar con los modernos aparatos lo que sucedía realmente en el interior de la madre, se retiró de su actividad con un remordimiento demoledor.

Por mi parte, no soporté más y adelanté la cinta.

Las escenas posteriores eran mucho más desagradables.

Se trataba de otro tipo de aborto, un legrado visto desde fuera.

Podía observarse la gran cantidad de sangre y líquido mezclado con pedazos de feto saliendo de entre las piernas de la madre. Finalmente, la cabeza completa.

Apagué el televisor y me dirigí al baño. Estuve inclinado en el lavabo durante varios minutos.

Al salir volví a encender el aparato y con cautela adelanté la película hasta el sitio en que ya no había más tomas reales.

Los protagonistas comentaban:

—"En Estados Unidos se calcula que antes de que esta práctica se autorizara había cerca de cien mil abortos ilegales anualmente y diez años después se registraban más de un millón y medio. Considerando que por cada aborto se cobra de trescientos a cuatrocientos dólares, tenemos una industria que por sus ingresos (de quinientos a seiscientos millones de dólares) figura entre las más poderosas y lucrativas del mundo. Lo anterior ha hecho que la millonada mafia oculta detrás de este teatro del crimen promueva los movimientos feministas y consiga bloquear gran parte de la información referente a lo que _realmente _es un aborto. Millones de mujeres han sufrido perforación, infección o destrucción de sus órganos reproductores como resultado de una operación de la que no estaban bien informadas. ¡La operación más frecuente en los países desarrollados nunca ha sido transmitida por televisión cuando, por ejemplo, los trasplantes cardiacos o de córneas, que son raros, se muestran al público

orgullosamente! Y, por desgracia, se cree que la cantidad de abortos seguirá creciendo, pues la mayoría de la gente es perezosa para instruirse y actúa sin saber lo que hace. Éste es un camino fácil que permite a las personas ignorantes seguir ejerciendo libre e irresponsablemente su sexualidad. Pero los jóvenes instruidos no pueden estar a favor de algo así, no pueden ni siquiera mostrarse neutrales, pues la neutralidad sólo ayuda al agresor."

Posteriormente se presentaban dramáticos testimonios reales de mujeres que abortaron. La mayoría de ellas manifestaba preocupación, recuerdos penosos, pesadillas posteriores, visitaciones y alucinaciones del niño abortado.

No lo soporté más.

Apagué el televisor hecho un mar de confusión. ¿Cómo había permanecido tanto tiempo apoyando algo así?

No tuve la menor duda de que el origen de todos los pecados del hombre está en la ignorancia. Hasta los mismos médicos abortistas practican su labor con una venda en los ojos oliendo el delicioso aroma del dinero. _Pero el hombre no es malo cuando sabe. Es malo por ignorante..._

Sentí unas ganas terribles de meterme entre las cobijas y llorar.

Hacía apenas unos seis meses había pedido un préstamo a mi madre diciéndole que era una cuota que exigía la Universidad.

Se lo di a mi ex novia, Paty... para que abortara un hijo mío...


	7. CAPITULO 6

**JUVENTUD**** SON LIMITES**

_**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AHI LES VA EL OTRO CAPITULO**_

_**¡NO**** PUEDO ****ESPERAR ****HASTA ****CASARME!**_

No logré conciliar un sueño tranquilo durante varias noches Una profunda depresión me mantenía sudando en duermevela soñando pesadillas y sobresaltándome. Imaginaba que yo era un niño abortado; luego pensaba que me casaba con Paty y que nuestro hijo se materializaba en medio de nosotros cuando hacíamos el amor. Mi aspecto general desmejoró mucho. Tuve intensa fiebre y se me formaron enormes ojeras. Sin embargo, el día de la cita con el doctor Martín me corté el cabello, me duché, me rasuré cuidadosamente y preparé mi mejor camisa.

Llegué media hora antes y entré al consultorio con paso lento. La recepcionista estaba hablando por teléfono. Simuló no verme pero creí adivinar en sus movimientos una ligera mueca de turbación.

Estábamos solos en la sala de espera. Me paré frente a su escritorio mirándola a la cara. No era tan llamativa como Annie pero sí mucho más elegante que ninguna de las chicas que conocía

—Hola —le dije apenas colgó el teléfono—, tengo una cita con el doctor a las dos.

—Claro. Llegaste un poco temprano, ¿verdad? Puedes tomar asiento mientras se desocupa.

Obedecí con naturalidad.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté.

—Candice.

—Es un nombre fuera de lo común. Se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me parece así. Lo he escuchado toda la vida, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Candy

—¿Sabes por qué llegué tan temprano?

—Mhhh.

—Para preguntarte cómo te llamabas... y para disculparme por mi tontería del sábado. Casi no pude dormir pensando en el café derramado.

—Ah, no tiene importancia. Algunos pacientes se ponen muy nerviosos en su primera cita. Sentí el alfiler del bochorno atravesándome la lengua. Candy era demasiado suspicaz para dejarse impresionar por mis galanterías, pero lo verdaderamente curioso del asunto es que, lejos de desear conquistarla frivolamente, sentía por ella la respetuosa admiración que inspiran las personas de quienes quisiéramos ser amigos. Me enojé conmigo mismo por mi pésima actuación y simulé leer una revista.

Poco después de las dos una pareja joven salió del privado. Detrás de ellos el doctor Martín me saludó. Me puse de pie para tenderle la mano.

—Pasa —me invitó—. ¿Cómo siguen las molestias?

Caminé detrás de él y me cercioré de cerrar bien la puerta antes de contestar.

—Peor. El ardor de las llagas es intolerable. No soporto el roce de la ropa. Además, ahora siento un intenso dolor al orinar. Aquí están los análisis.

El médico abrió el sobre y se hundió en su sillón para leer.

—Lo que me imaginaba. Se trata del herpes símplex virus 2, aunque hay presencia también de un organismo llamado _chlamydia trachomatis._

Extrajo un recetario de su cajón y comenzó a escribir.

—Es preciso administrar antibiótico —comentó en voz baja, como para sí—, eritromicina, oxtetraciclina, doxiciclina, aciclovir.

—¿Me curaré por completo?

—De la uretritis sí. Del herpes, tal vez. Es decir, en la mayoría de las personas jamás se presenta un segundo brote, pero en otras...

—¿Y de ahora en adelante contagiaré a todas las mujeres con las que tenga relaciones?

—No. Cuando las pústulas desaparezcan, el virus se hallará latente en uno de tus nódulos y no será contagioso. Únicamente podrás transmitirlo mientras las vesículas sean visibles, en caso de que vuelvan a brotar.

¿De modo que si mi sistema linfático no lograba capturar el virus y amansarlo éste saldría a saludarme periódicamente durante el resto de mi vida...? Caray. En los últimos días mis rudimentos en materia sexual habían sido agredidos cruelmente. Era como si Dios, en quien entonces no creía, se hubiese propuesto darme un curso intensivo; de lecciones impactantes.

—Vi la película del aborto —comenté.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—No tengo palabras. Me hizo reflexionar mucho. Interrumpió la redacción de sus notas para mirarme.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—A mí no. Comprender que el sexo sea algo tan vedado me ha hecho sentir muy confundido y... triste.

—El sexo no es vedado. Simplemente hay muchas implicaciones en las que debe pensarse antes de practicarlo. Eso es todo.

—Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Si se trata de una exigencia fisiológica! ¡Las necesidades vitales de los individuos son algo privado que se satisface cuando el organismo lo pide, a solas, sin poner al tanto a los demás!

—El sexo no es una necesidad vital, terry. Prueba de ello es que si dejas de hacerlo no morirás ni enfermarás. Existen personas célibes que llevan una vida perfectamente sana. Lo apropiado sería decir que se trata de una _reacción física _ante los estímulos del medio, similar al reflejo de tiritar cuando hace frío. Sin estímulo no hay respuesta orgánica. _El sexo, y _esto fuiste tú quien lo dijo, _puede convenirse en una necesidad sólo si abusas de él,_de la misma forma en que puedes llegar a depender del alcohol si no controlas tu forma de beber. Ahora supongamos que has alcanzado ese grado. No podrás apaciguar tu libido siempre _a solas, _como acabas de decir. Requerirás involucrar a otra persona, pudiendo propiciar consecuencias que trasciendan a los dos. Independientemente de la alarmante cantidad de abortos, cada año se registran millones de nuevos niños abandonados, madres solteras e innumerables matrimonios forzados, la mayoría de los cuales termina en un doloroso fracaso. Además, las estadísticas de enfermedades venéreas y proliferación del SIDA son cada vez más terribles. La práctica irresponsable del sexo ocasiona problemas muy graves que _nos afectan a todos. _No puedes decir que satisfacer una necesidad con semejantes repercusiones sociales sea algo privado.

_("Aprénde te __esto muy bien: si te llevas a una chica a la cama puedes embarazarla o adquirir una enfermedad venérea._

_Así __de simple. Son los riesgos de la ruleta rusa a la que nos gusta jugar.")_

—Pero en la actualidad existen muchos métodos para cuidarse —protesté con poca fuerza.

—¿Te refieres a cuidarse de embarazos indeseados? Claro que los hay. Los jóvenes liberales DEBEN usar anticonceptivos e instruirse ampliamente respecto a ellos. Pero dime, ¿qué método es infalible?

—La píldora —contesté de inmediato.

—¿Y sabes cómo funciona?

—Más o menos.

—Pues se basa en la administración de hormonas sintéticas que producen un estado de falso embarazo. La publicidad habla maravillas de la píldora, pero todos los médicos sabemos que puede ocasionar desde várices, celulitis, acné, obesidad o esterilidad temporal hasta desequilibrios nerviosos: fuertes depresiones, arranques inexplicables de ira, dolores de cabeza, cansancio excesivo o insomnios. Las jóvenes que la usan tienen que ingerir una pastilla diaria, ininterrumpidamente, sin poder dejar de tomarlas hasta terminarse las cajas completas so pena de sufrir un trastorno hormonal. Para que tantas molestias valgan la pena, la muchacha deberá llevar una vida sexual muy activa; si no es así...

—Está el dispositivo intrauterino —interrumpí, y después de un segundo pregunté—: ¿cómo trabaja eso?

—Produce una inflamación extrema en el útero; todo el organismo entra en estado de alarma, los vasos sanguíneos se dilatan y la matriz se llena de defensas que atacan al cuerpo extraño; algunas tendencias dicen que los espermatozoides mueren al entrar a ese medio hostil y otras aseguran que sí logran fecundar el óvulo, pero que como el nuevo huevo o cigoto no puede implantarse, se desecha en !a menstruación; eso es un aborto en pequeño Además, el dispositivo debe ser colocado por un médico y, aun con todo, existe el riesgo de infección, embarazo ectópico, contracciones o hemorragias.

-Nos queda el diafragma: se receta por un ginecólogo que previamente auscultó la vagina de la mujer para determinar el tamaño del capuchón adecuado y queda bajo la responsabilidad de ella introducírselo antes del coito y colocárselo bien, lo cual es muy difícil si no hay suficiente práctica. El famoso preservativo también es inseguro si el hombre no es cuidadoso. Finalmente tenemos los espermicidas en jaleas u óvulos, o métodos naturales, pero todos con muchos inconvenientes y alto grado de riesgo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos más de ellos?

—No. Más o menos sé cómo funcionan. Lo que me parece raro es que un médico como usted ataque a los anticonceptivos en vez de promoverlos.

—No los ataco en lo absoluto. Sólo te informo lo que otros callan. El control natal es un distintivo _inseparable _de la época moderna, pero los jóvenes solteros no pueden apoyarse en él con la confianza con que lo hacen para sumergirse de lleno en la vida sexual.

—¡Sin embargo, el mundo entero experimenta con el sexo! Los chicos se masturban desde la pubertad y gran cantidad de parejas jóvenes suelen tener continuas sesiones de caricias. ¿Acaso usted lo ignora?

—De ninguna manera. Y es algo natural. Pretender alejar a los muchachos de sus impulsos sería como empeñarse en tapar el sol con un dedo. El ejercicio sexual incipiente que mencionas está bien cuando se hace limpiamente, sin sentimientos vergonzosos y por breves espacios de tiempo. Pero el problema comienza al _acostumbrarse _a la excitación sin mayores resultados, o al acto sexual _incompleto. _El cuerpo aprende todo y lo graba como reflejos condicionados. Es mi trabajo, Terry: _frigidez, __eyaculación retardada o precoz, impotencia y muchos problemas psicosomáticos más _suelen tener su origen en antiguos ejercicios frustrantes.

—Y las chicas que se dejan tocar pierden irremediablemente su reputación —completé. El doctor asintió como si fuera algo muy obvio. —Oiga, pero si los animales copulan cuando están en celo de forma natural, ¿por qué en el hombre es tan complicado?

—Tú lo has dicho. Ellos io hacen instintivamente y sólo cuando la hembra se encuentra en etapa fértil. El ser humano, en cambio, puede tener coito y placer en cualquier época del año, posee capacidad de decisión sobre sus impulsos y, sobre todo, tiene sentimientos. En nosotros el goce físico funciona no sólo para procrear, como en los animales, sino para poder _sentir _con nuestra pareja la magnitud máxima del amor. Fruncí la boca y miré mi entorno. Él aprovechó la pausa para terminar de redactar mi historia clínica. La cantidad de diplomas otorgados al doctor Martín era impresionante. De pronto encontré algo en su privado que me causó una gran incomodidad. Protesté de inmediato, como si pudiera asirme de aquello para echar por tierra los argumentos expuestos.

—¿Y esa cruz dorada, doctor? ¿Qué significa? ¡No me diga que todas sus opiniones tienen fundamentos teológicos o moralistas!

—Sabes que en mi especialidad soy uno de los médicos más reconocidos de este país pero, por lo que veo, cualquier excusa te servirá para hacer oídos sordos a lo que no te conviene.

—Pues si no quiere dar la apariencia de que mezcla trabajo con espiritualidad, debería poner esa cruz en su recámara, ¿no le parece?

Por primera vez percibí un destello de enojo en los ojos del médico. Me miró fijamente para hablarme muy despacio con voz clara y firme.

—Terry, yo no pretendo inculcarte moral o religión. Mis opiniones tienen fundamentos puramente prácticos y científicos. Ahora entiende lo que voy a decirte. Tú puedes ser un indecente si quieres, puedes ser un rebelde, un mujeriego, un truhán, un libertino, y como médico no te lo reprocharé. Yo sólo reconvendré de inmediato la conducta de un paciente irracional que se haga daño a sí mismo —se puso de pie inclinándose hacia adelante para decirme cara a cara con voz firme—: _Puedes permitirte ser un inmoral si así lo deseas, pero por ningún motivo puedes darte el lujo de ser un estúpido..._

El regaño fue tan explícito y directo que percibí cómo me ruborizaba. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero caos. Ansiaba probar un noviazgo sin morbo físico. Necesitaba desahogarme...

Tenía muchos conocidos, pero ninguna amistad verdadera. ¡Cómo me hacía falta alguien en quien confiar!

El único amigo que tuve en la escuela preparatoria embarazó a su novia. El padre de la chica, que era policía, le exigió casarse, a lo que él se negó rotundamente, pero una semana después fue detenido por tres agentes judiciales que le dieron una paliza terrible y lo amenazaron de muerte. Mi amigo me contó todo llorando. Tenía la cara hinchada y un brazo roto. Lloré con él su inverosímil pesadilla. No podíamos creer que algo así pudiera ocurrir en esta época. A los pocos meses de casado abandonó a su esposa y se largó a otro país. Nunca más volví a verlo...

—¿Estás escuchándome, Terry? Respingué.

—Disculpe, señor —y al hablar detecté la boca seca.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No... es sólo que... —agaché la cabeza con verdadero pesar—. Los muchachos sufrimos mucho por tener que controlar un poderosísimo deseo que surge involuntariamente desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Además, es muy difícil remar contra la marea. Los medios de comunicación nos manipulan terriblemente. ¿A qué hombre no le llama la atención una mujer hermosa, semidesnuda, sin importar lo que promociona? La mente de los jóvenes está llena de escenas en las que los galanes conquistan a las muchachas y éstas se dejan seducir rápida y apasionadamente. Apenas se conocen y ya están en la cama. La televisión y el cine alaban el sexo ilegal y lo presentan como lo más extraordinario de la vida; las canciones modernas, los mismos profesores y amigos, todo en el ambiente nos grita para que demos rienda suelta a las pasiones...

Hubo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para romperlo. Martín debía reconocer que yo también tenía razón.

—No todos los adolescentes presentan la misma respuesta a ese bombardeo publicitario — comentó jugueteando con la pluma—. La intensidad del impulso sexual varía entre uno y otro.

—Tal vez... pero para que yo pueda aguantar tanto, necesitarían castrarme. Los dos reímos espontáneamente, sinceramente.

—El sexo en la juventud es la emoción más fuerte que puede sentirse. Yo no lo censuro. Sería demasiado osado de mi parte pretender dar reglas que funcionen para todos. Cada joven debe decidir RESPONSABLEMENTE su postura. Sólo recuerda que no poder esperar en pos de una mayor gratificación es un síntoma de infantilismo.

—¿Y si no puedo dominar mi natural infantil? —pregunté en son de broma.

—Bueno —contestó para mi asombro—, partiendo de una base estrictamente científica y terapéutica, si no se quieren tener secuelas negativas todo acercamiento sexual prematuro inevitable debería cumplir con tres requisitos básicos. _En primer lugar, estar enmarcado por un gran amor. _Sólo el amor daría a la experiencia su dimensión adecuada, además de que permitiría a la pareja tomar la decisión justa si existe alguna complicación. _En segundo lugar, hacerse en buenas circunstancias, _relajadamente, sin prisas, en un sitio perfectamente cómodo que no ofrezca peligros. Los episodios apremiantes suelen llevar consigo una fuerte carga de temor y convertirse en una aventura traumática. _En tercer lugar, estar exento de remordimientos; _los efectos de la culpa podrían echar a perder ese momento y toda tu vida posterior. Con ojos de niño ansioso te parecerá fácil cumplir los tres requisitos al mismo tiempo, pero la verdad es que es sumamente difícil.

—Será más difícil abstenerse.

—Como todo en la vida, es cuestión de querer o no querer. Has probado muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no pruebas _otra forma de pensar? _Transmuta tu energía sexual hacia nuevas actividades. Llena tus horas de tareas gratificantes. Haz deporte intensamente, lee mucho, entrégate apasionadamente a una actividad creativa como escribir, pintar, esculpir, oír música, componer, bailar, armar modelos a escala o cualquier otra ocupación en la que tu espíritu se relaje y las intensas energías de tu interior se transformen en bellas creaciones artísticas. Hállale sentido a tu vida. Encuentra la misión que se te ha encomendado y lucha por ella sin más preocupación. Tu pareja llegará sola, cuando menos la esperes; ten confianza en eso y, mientras tanto, haz algo por ti. Te enamorarás justo de la persona que mereces, según los méritos que hagas ahora. No puedes perder tiempo desgastándote en aventurillas peligrosas y dañinas cuando tu persona necesita tanta superación. Muchos hombres casados confiesan que el fantasma de otras mujeres con las que yacieron en el ayer se les aparece (mentalmente) al estar con sus esposas, propiciando las comparaciones e impidiéndoles una entrega total. No llenes de basura tu subconsciente. Llénalo de ideas poderosas. Hallarás grandes obstáculos, es cierto, pero nadie llega a la punta del Everest por casualidad. Si deseas lograr una meta importante requerirás convicciones firmes, planeación cuidadosa y energía para evitar las circunstancias que te harán caer. La diferencia entre los grandes hombres y los mediocres estriba en que los primeros han imaginado la clase de vida que quieren y se han planteado un código de normas para conseguirla. No eres un animal sexual, como la publicidad quiere hacerte creer. Ellos excitan a la gente para vender. Saben su cuento. Aprende a decir NO a las presiones de otros y verás lo bien que te sentirás al manejarte según tus principios. Que nadie te manipule en el aspecto más íntimo. Si tu entorno es demasiado asfixiante, cambia de amistades. Es más fácil de lo que piensas. Rodéate de gente que tenga los mismos valores que tú y convéncete de que eres una persona de gran importancia. Los jóvenes que se mantienen firmes, que se niegan a jugar con los demás, a beber alcohol, a fumar, a tener sexo por simple placer, a hacerse daño a sí mismos, no son maricones, como suelen gritarles los demás, SON VERDADEROS HOMBRES DE LOS QUE CADA VEZ HAY MENOS. No porque seas varón tienes derecho a degradarte. Es posible que a la mujer que te ame no le importe (en apariencia) tu pasado y te perdone todo, pero es un hecho que ella siempre valorará tu entereza, tu integridad, tu autoestima... Y no puedes darte el lujo de perder eso sólo porque es muy agradable eyacular...

El deseo de no conformarme se había reducido a nada. Me hallaba con la cabeza sumida en el pecho. Unas ardientes tenazas me apretaban el cuello y gotas de agua se arremolinaban por salir de mis lagrimales.

—Casi ningún joven entiende ese tipo de conceptos —susurré aniquilado.

—No son "conceptos", Terry, son "VALORES". Los valores son aquello que mantiene en pie a la sociedad, permite la unión de las familias, le da sentido a la amistad y al amor. Los valores no tienen que entenderse; simplemente se acogen en el corazón y se viven. Me llevé ambas manos a la cara y froté mis mejillas con fuerza. No podía detener las imágenes mentales de mis anteriores yerros. ¡Cómo había desperdiciado el tiempo, de qué manera le había fallado a mi madre, cuánto daño había hecho a las jovencitas que se enamoraron de mí...!

_(—Vamos __a casarnos, Terry. Te lo suplico._

—_Sí,__Paty. Pero todavía no. Hay que hacer las cosas bien._

—_¡__Estoy embarazada! ¿No te das cuenta?_

—_Pues __aborta. Lo que tienes dentro es un simple quiste. Sácalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

—_¡__Es un hijo nuestro!_

—_Te __equivocas. Es sólo una mórula. Ni siquiera tiene alma._

—_¿__Cómo puedes estar tan seguro... ?_

_Y __el llanto dolorido de mi novia, tirada __en el suelo como un guiñapo, abrazándome las piernas...)_

Apreté los párpados fuertemente tratando de controlar esa congoja. Era demasiado peso atado a mi espalda, demasiado arrepentimiento en mi conciencia.

El doctor caminó hacia mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de aliento. Debajo de esa mano de apoyo me vi como un niño desamparado y sentí que mi ser entero se partía de un tajo, pero inhalé muy hondo y no permití que se me escapara ni una sola lágrima.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES **

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL PAPEL DE ****LOS ****PADRES.**

Salí del consultorio como una araña que escapa a rastras de su madriguera recién fumigada. Eran ya las tres de la tarde. candy había cerrado el cancel exterior en espera de que terminara la última consulta para ir a comer. Llenó mi recibo sin decir una palabra; luego me dio las gracias y se despidió con una sonrisa de cortesía. Atravesé el dintel lentamente y me encontré de pie en la calle viendo pasar coches, mujeres, hombres, inmóvil como un vagabundo que no sabe, ni quiere saber, el rumbo que ha de tomar. A los pocos minutos salió Candy, pasó junto a mí y echó a caminar por la acera resueltamente.

Sin darme tiempo a pensarlo, la seguí. Necesitaba sobremanera hablarle, pero mi especial estado de ánimo me impedía desenvolverme como otras veces. Se detuvo en una esquina en espera del cambio de luz del semáforo.

—Candy—proferí—; disculpa tantas molestias, pero, ¿me podrías recomendar un sitio cercano para comer?

La muchacha se volvió con naturalidad.

—Claro. En esta zona hay varios restaurantes buenos. Depende de lo que apetezcas.

—¿Por qué no lo escoges tú —Ia interrumpí angustiado— y me permites invitarte? Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Tal vez otro día.

—Por favor —imploré con verdadera avidez—, necesito mucho desahogarme con alguien. Hizo un gesto de extrañeza y me observó desconfiada.

—Lo siento...

Y al cambio del semáforo echó a caminar. Dudé por un segundo, pero sólo por un segundo. Caminé tras ella.

—No me lo tomes a mal. Me gustaría intercambiar ideas con una muchacha joven como tú... Si me atreviera a preguntar a alguna amiga sus opiniones respecto a problemas íntimos seguramente pensaría que trato de insinuarle algo. Contigo es diferente porque no te conozco. Ignoro si eres casada, viuda o comprometida. Lo único que sé es que me inspiras una gran confianza y que estás aquí justo ahora que estoy pasando por esta crisis.

Llegando a la otra acera se detuvo. Su mirada se suavizó al detectar un viso de honesta tribulación en mi rostro.

—¿Te gusta la comida china? —preguntó. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Lo que tú quieras está bien.

—¿Visitan muchos pacientes solteros al médico? —pregunté en cuanto nos sentamos.

—Muy rara vez.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la razón por la que vine yo?

—No... Y no tienes que decírmela.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

En verdad era una situación asaz extraña. Ambos lo sabíamos, y eso le daba al momento un toque mágico y peligroso.

—Muy bien... Te llamas Terry, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué viniste a ver a un terapeuta sexual? La muchacha no se andaba con rodeos.

—Pues porque... —me detuve como el niño que se halla frente a la vitrina abierta después de implorar un dulce, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no se le antoja ninguno—. Me he percatado de que mis ideas respecto al sexo prematrimonial son equivocadas y me causan daño. Por lo que... bueno, no me mires así, no soy degenerado ni pervertido. La mayoría de los jóvenes pensamos lo mismo y te aseguro que hay muy pocos deseosos de cambiar como yo. Por eso vine.

Candy asintió, tratando de leer entre líneas la verdadera razón de todo eso. Ni yo mismo la sabía.

El mesero, mitad oriental, mitad latino, se acercó para mostrarnos la carta. Después de echar un vistazo al ininteligible menú, opté por ordenar un platillo convencional. Ella, en cambio, pidió otro que sólo pronunciarlo resultó una proeza.

—Llevo tres años trabajando para el doctor Martin—comentó— y me he dado cuenta de que siempre investiga los antecedentes familiares de sus pacientes. Dice que los arquetipos sexuales son algo que se aprende desde la más tierna edad.

—Pues a mí no me preguntó nada de eso. Se limitó a darme una cátedra tamaño regio. - Sonriendo acomodó su servilleta de tela sobre las piernas y, mientras lo hacía, preguntó en tono casual:

—¿De veras hizo eso?

Asentí, y entonces ella continuó:

—Pues tal vez tú mismo puedas hallar algo útil si analizas las influencias que tuviste en la niñez y adolescencia.

Era un buen comienzo para entablar comunicación. Acepté el juego.

—No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna enseñanza sexual. Sé que mi padre fue un gran hombre, pero no lo conocí. Mamá cometió un error, del que se arrepintió toda la vida, volviéndose a casar con otro sujeto que, aunque al principio parecía muy cortés y varonil, resultó alcohólico. El tipo nos hizo la vida de cuadritos. Un día cometió un delito... terrible y lo metieron a la cárcel.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

¡Maldición! Ése era precisamente el único tema que me disgustaba tocar.

—No —mentí y continué hablando para evitar que indagara más—. Mi madre siempre trabajó en grandes empresas y llegó a ser secretaria de dirección general. Sus ocupaciones eran tan absorbentes que convivíamos poco. Se iba muy temprano y en la noche, cuando volvía, apenas tenía ánimo para intercambiar un par de palabras antes de quedarse dormida. A ella nunca le gustó hablar de sexo. Y yo, jamás le pregunté. En la adolescencia mi única fuente de información fueron amigos, que estaban peor informados que yo, y profesores de biología, que promovían ampliamente la práctica del sexo entre nosotros.

Candy no se mostró muy de acuerdo.

—Pues yo no recuerdo a ningún maestro recomendándole a sus alumnos practicar el sexo.

—Lo hacen indirectamente —expuse con mayor aplomo y desenvoltura—. En las escuelas ordinarias comienzan enseñando el funcionamiento hormonal, luego detallan los pormenores anatómicos del coito, el proceso de embarazo, y culminan con las deducciones sobre planificación familiar explicando cuidadosamente el uso de anticonceptivos. Los actuales planes de estudio están exentos de información respecto a la problemática que causa el sexo prematuro. En las aulas se enseña _**CÓMO **_tener relaciones sexuales en vez de _**CÓMO NO **_tenerlas. Los jóvenes de hoy son curiosos, inquietos. Recuerdo que mis amigos y yo teníamos toda la teoría, sólo faltaba ponerla en práctica y uno por uno lo fuimos haciendo.

Candy se había quedado muy quieta escuchándome.

—Tienes razón. No lo había pensado. Pero lo que acabas de decirme refuerza la idea de que en el hogar debe suplirse la carencia de información que tienen los muchachos, incluso (o sobre todo) los que van a la escuela, respecto al ejercicio digno y honrado de la sexualidad.

Esa conversación me estaba resultando casi tan provechosa como la que tuve con el doctor, a diferencia de que no me causaba tanta aprensión. Sin embargo, comencé a sentir cierta tristeza al comprobar paulatinamente que mi madre tenía algo de culpa en lo que me pasaba.

—En mi hogar nunca ocurrió eso —comenté—. Es posible que los pocos consejos de mamá me hayan orillado, sin querer, aún más a la sensualidad. Ella siempre me dijo, desde mi infancia, que debía madurar, dejar de ser niño y comportarme como el hombre que ya era. Crecer se volvió una de mis principales metas. De alguna forma detestaba ser un adolescente insignificante. En la sociedad el concepto de adultez está estrechamente relacionado con el sexo. Todas las personas mayores se acuestan con sus parejas. La principal sensación que recuerdo de mi primera relación sexual era la de que al fin era un hombre. Los padres nunca se dan cuenta de la forma en que perjudican a sus hijos con esa urgencia de verlos crecer rápido. Hay etapas muy hermosas que los jóvenes dejan atrás sin haberlas disfrutado plenamente por culpa de sus padres.

El mesero llegó y colocó los platos.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más?

—De momento, no.

—Yo acostumbro dar gracias antes de comer —dijo Candy—. ¿Te molesta?

—Por supuesto que no.

Ignoraba si iba a proceder a hacer alguna ceremonia ritual extraña, pero simplemente inclinó su rostro y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

"Bueno", me dije, "algún defecto tenía que tener."

—Hay algo que es sumamente importante, Terry—comentó inmediatamente después, al tomar una fritura de harina y comenzar a juguetear con la mostaza—. Se lo he escuchado decir al doctor martin varias veces. Las ideas sobre cómo relacionarse con el sexo opuesto se forman en la familia y se aprenden más por la contemplación de las obras paternas que por los consejos. Cuando alguien en su niñez presencia un buen modelo de amor conyugal, adquiere una gran confianza en la unión de la pareja y aprende a valorar el sexo como un acto trascendente. En cambio, si un niño observa discusiones o rompimientos maritales, crece con la idea de que casarse sería un gravísimo error, menosprecia las relaciones íntimas y satisface su necesidad de amor con aventuras superficiales.

No sé qué sentimientos privaban en mí al escuchar esas palabras. Frustración, pena, amargura. Tal vez los tres. Era curiosa la forma en que me enteraba del origen de tanto desenfreno. En lo más íntimo de mi ser yo no confiaba en el matrimonio, había padecido mucho viendo sufrir a mi madre temerosa de que su ex marido la encontrara y lo menos que deseaba era enzarzarme para siempre con alguien.

—Yo no tuve un buen modelo de amor conyugal —confesé y mi voz sonó ligeramente trémula, por lo que Candy detuvo el movimiento de sus cubiertos para mirarme—. Mi padrastro era alcohólico —repetí—, a veces golpeaba a mamá y... —lo que diría a continuación era algo que nunca le había confesado a nadie pero que repentinamente, y sin saber por qué, quería sacarlo de mí como si se tratara de escupir una hierba amarga—, mi hermana mayor, Karen, falleció accidentalmente al irse de la casa huyendo de él...

Todo el rostro de Candy era un signo de interrogación. A cualquiera hubiera halagado ser escuchado de esa forma. A mí me aniquiló.

—Yo tenía escasos seis años —continué—, pero me acuerdo muy bien de cómo mi padrastro George rompía los muebles, lanzaba maldiciones y pateaba la puerta de la habitación donde nos escondíamos. Mamá nos abrazaba con fuerza y susurraba que nos amaba, que éramos su motivo de vivir, que nos necesitaba, y los tres llorábamos. Creo que a Karen y a mí nos asustaba más verla a ella convertida en una niña indefensa que saber que nuestro padrastro, enloquecido, quería matarnos —me aclaré la garganta para evitar que se me quebrara la voz-. Jamás volvimos a ver a mi hermana después de que se fue... ¿Adonde pudo haber ido una niña de once años? Aparentemente se la tragó la tierra. Algunos años después supimos que había muerto...

Candy bajó los ojos apenada por cuanto acababa de escuchar. Trató de decir algo, pero se interrumpió. No tenía caso tratar de atenuar el dolor de algo que apenas era posible expresar con palabras.

—Realmente las actitudes de los padres tienen mucho que ver en la felicidad posterior de sus hijos —agregué.

—Mi caso es diferente —comentó como queriendo corresponder a mi espontánea sinceridad con la apertura total de sus confidencias—. Papá es sumamente estricto. Hasta la fecha suele advertirme, con amenazas y regaños, que tenga mucho cuidado de dar un mal paso. Es cruel en sus advertencias, a veces me insinúa qu'e soy una perdida. Cuando llego tarde a la casa me pregunta con quién he estado y qué he hecho con él. Si le rebato implorándole que tenga confianza en mí, hace grandes aspavientos poniendo en tela de juicio mis palabras. Te confieso que para darle una lección más de una vez he estado dispuesta a acostarme con el primero que me lo proponga, pero la presencia de mi mamá me lo ha impedido. Si yo desafiara a mi padre ella estaría en medio de la tragedia. Mamá es una mujer dulce y tierna, ha sabido darme confianza. Sin suficiente autoestima los chicos sé arrojan a la marea sexual creyendo que en ella hallarán la seguridad que les falta.

Por mi mente cruzaba un cartelón escrito con una sola frase, contundente y dura: _**"Los padres no se dan cuenta de la enorme necesidad de amor que tienen sus hijos adolescentes ".**_

Tratando de controlar el exceso de emotividad que me sobrecogía, tomé una servilleta de papel y comencé a doblarla. Luego, imitando el volumen bajo y el tono íntimo de Candy, confesé:

—_**Un muchacho es capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse querido y **__**aceptado.**_Cuando mi hermana huyó, mamá y yo nos mudamos a un poblado rural con la esperanza de no volver a ver jamás a su esposo. Desde muy pequeño me quedé totalmente solo. Mamá duplicó su horario de trabajo en el teatro para tener mayores ingresos y en cuanto crecí un poco busqué desesperadamente la seguridad de un amor sincero en el cuerpo de mi primera novia. Posiblemente, si hubiera tenido un hogar distinto, con un mínimo de aceptación y cariño, yo no hubiera necesitado tanto el calor femenino a esa edad. Como ambos permanecíamos con nuestros platos casi intactos, el mesero se acercó para preguntar si nos había desagradado algo. Le contestamos negativamente y comenzamos a comer, pero ni ella ni yo teníamos hambre ya.

—¿Sabes? —agregué después—. Supongo que la revolución sexual busca como prioridad infundir confianza, lograr que las parejas se entiendan mejor, pero esto debe de ser un poco engañoso, porque la mayoría de las mujeres obtiene malos resultados en sus primeras experiencias. Muchas arrastran traumas que sólo se solucionan con el paso de los años, a base de muchos encuentros íntimos, al lado de una pareja comprensiva.

—Has tocado un punto neurálgico —aprobó Candy—. La mayoría de los hombres se desespera porque quieren que su pareja reaccione igual que ellos y no se dan cuenta de que esto es imposible. **Casi todas **las niñas y jóvenes son acosadas por hombres en el aspecto sexual, desde la forma más sutil hasta la más violenta; sólo que es algo que siempre se calla. Las mujeres aprendemos que somos vistas como objetos de placer; se nos infunde miedo; las que han tenido experiencias tristes adquieren pánico, otras desarrollan complejos de culpa, y el conjunto de esos antecedentes más tarde las bloquea... El hombre machista, si es soltero, termina desechando a su novia tildándola de "frígida", y si es casado, pocas veces indaga las frustraciones de su mujer y, al no actuar con amor y paciencia, sólo consigue agravarlas.

Me quedé callado. Concluí mentalmente que la revolución sexual es un ídolo de barro, una falsa bandera que desorienta a los jóvenes. No hay nada de revolucionario en saltar de cama en cama. Eso se ha hecho desde milenios atrás. La libertad, la autoestima, la autonomía que tan legítimamente reclamábamos, debían lograrse por otros métodos. El sexo no servía para eso. A mí me constaba.

No pudimos comer ni siquiera la mitad de los platillos. Consideré la idea de pedir el mío para llevar, pero me pareció inadecuado.

Nos pusimos de pie. Extraje de mi cartera la tarjeta de crédito que mamá me había obsequiado y pagué.

—Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.

—La agradecida soy yo —contestó—. No es usual que alguien comparta sentimientos tan íntimos con una persona de la que ni siquiera sabe si es casada, viuda o comprometida.

Reímos.

—No eres nada de eso, ¿verdad? Movió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Me hablarás por teléfono?

—Por supuesto...

Aquella noche dormí con el pensamiento puesto en ella. Lo más curioso era que su imagen estaba exenta de atributos sexuales. Me había acostumbrado a clasificar a mis amigas por el potencial que tenían de acostarse conmigo y, sobre todo, por el tamaño de sus senos y caderas. Pero de Candy no recordaba otra cosa que sus ojos profundos y su delicada voz. Quedaba fuera de mi cuadro taxonómico y eso me enloquecía.

A la mañana siguiente salí en busca de trabajo. Repartí más de doce solicitudes movido por una energía inmensurable. Seguí haciendo lo mismo día tras día, entusiasmado con la idea de emprender un verdadero cambio en mi modo de vivir. Me comuniqué con ella varias veces y sus palabras de aliento se convirtieron en el combustible que me movía a crecer. Cuando quince días después fui aceptado en un banco como cajero, había tocado ya más de treinta puertas distintas.

La primera llamada telefónica que efectué desde el edificio de capacitación de mi nuevo empleo fue a la oficina del doctor Martin. Le dije a Candy que me urgía verla cuanto antes, argumentando, sin ser cierto, que le había escrito una carta muy importante. Se mostró muy entusiasmada por leerla. La invité a cenar y aceptó, advirtiéndome que esta vez no se me ocurriera llevarla a un restaurante chino.

Tan pronto como llegué a casa después de mi primer día de trabajo, lleno de alegría subí a saludar a mamá, pero la encontré dormida, con un libro en la mano. Se lo retiré cariñosamente y la besé en la frente; apenas se movió, como agradeciendo entre sueños el rasgo. Tomé unas hojas de su escritorio y me dirigí a la mesa del comedor para escribir a Candy la carta prometida.

En la casa privaba un silencio total.

Puse una hoja en blanco frente a mí y antes de empezar comencé a juguetear con la pluma. Me resultaba arduo deshilar la madeja de ideas nuevas y difícil desenmarañar los sentimientos del corazón; era increíble que, con mi experiencia en seducir mujeres, tuviera tan enorme dificultad para redactar algo para la primera que quería bien.

El timbre de la calle sonó. ¿Quién podría ser?

Caminé a la puerta, pero antes de abrir un extraño presentimiento me detuvo.

Subí a grandes saltos hasta el primer piso para espiar por la ventana que daba a la calle. Una daga helada de marfil me atravesó la cabeza.

¡Era Annie, y venía acompañada de sus padres!

Me oculté para que no me vieran. Volvieron a llamar. Desesperado cerré un puño buscando una solución.

"¡Doroty!", grité para mí.

Corrí al cuarto de servicio y toqué vigorosamente.

La criada salió envuelta en una horrible bata a rayas.

—Doroty, por favor, ayúdeme. Allá afuera hay unas personas. Salga a ver qué quieren y dígales que no hay nadie en la casa.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Apúrese, antes de que despierten a mamá!

Doroty salió. Espié por las persianas la breve conversación que sostuvo.

¿Qué significaba eso, Dios mío...?

Al cabo de unos minutos la señora Doroty entró a la casa. La interrogué ávidamente:

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dejaron algún recado?

—Dijeron que vendrían más tarde, o mañana.

—¿Nada más?

—Que tenían urgencia de hablar con su mamá y con usted...

Me sostuve la cabeza como si estuviese a punto de caérseme. ¿Era posible...? ¿Hice el amor con una mujer que ahora intentaba nacérmelo pagar caro...? Con toda seguridad había quedado embarazada de mí... o tal vez no de mí. ¿Era Annie tan impresionantemente estúpida o tan terriblemente audaz...?

—Gracias, Doroty. Puede subir a dormir.

—Hasta mañana, joven.

Volví a la mesa del comedor hecho una masa de preocupación, soledad, miedo, tristeza...

Tardé mucho antes de poder iniciar la carta a Candy.

Lo que redacté esa noche fue arrancado de lo más hondo de mi ser. Manché el papel con las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas apenas comencé a escribir y con el sudor de mis dedos que empapó la pluma en cuanto la empuñé. Fue como meter la mano a la bóveda donde se guarda la esencia del sentimiento para limpiar de sus paredes las pústulas adheridas. Cuando terminé de escribir me quedé contemplando la carta como si supiera que estaba frente al parteaguas de mi vida.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES **

**CAPITULO 8**

**ENAMORARSE.**

Escogí un lugar alejado de las ruidosas avenidas, con luz tenue, música viva y abundante ornamentación vegetal. Cuando la pianista descansaba, el sonido del agua al caer y la tenue brisa de la fuente multicolor del restaurante nos hacían respirar cierto vapor agreste. La cena fue buena pero ligeramente escasa.

Al terminar de comer, Candy alzó su copa y la tocó con la mía:

—Salud, por tu nuevo trabajo y por el gusto de estar juntos esta noche.

Respondí al brindis en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Su boca pequeña, sus dientes perfectos, sus agudas pupilas, toda ella me hacía sentir atracción y mesura a la vez. ¡Qué enloquecedora sensación y qué indómito e incongruente estado de ánimo me embargaban!

Tragué saliva y, apartando momentáneamente la vista, extraje de mi saco la hoja doblada.

—Es la carta que te escribí.

Su talante se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Creí que no pensabas dármela... ¿Puedo leerla?

—¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no?

—En ese caso, me gustaría leértela yo...

—Claro.

Me la devolvió y puso sus codos sobre la mesa en un gesto de infantil impaciencia. Comencé la lectura con voz temblorosa y ella me escuchó atentamente. Poco a poco mi turbación se fue tornando en emotividad. Era una carta muy importante, y ambos lo sabíamos. Tal vez por eso, muchos años después, cuando las circunstancias así lo permitieron, me atreví a pedirle que me la devolviera.

Aún la conservo como uno de los más valiosos testimonios de mi transformación.

_Candy:_

_Un __profundo sentimiento de amargura y desamparo se ha apoderado de mí esta noche. Me gustaría que pudieras entrar en mi cabeza para comprender mejor esa revolución indómita, imposible de plasmar en una hoja de papel..._

_No __me atrevo a decir que te amo. Tal vez lo justo sería decir que necesito amarte. Lo necesito desesperadamente._

_El __amor debe ser algo muy serio y yo siempre jugué al enamorado. Hacer eso corrompe el alma y mala costumbra al cuerpo. Convierte la relación hombre-mujer en algo mecánico, burdo, aprendido, como se aprenden las tablas de multiplicar o memorizan los datos de una clase inútil._

_Mis __compañeras de lecho solían hacer la misma exclamación después de la aventura. "¿ Y esto es todo ? ¿'Por esto tanto alboroto? ¿Por algo tan insulso se polemiza así?" Decepcionado por el concepto del amor que conocí, me dediqué a explotarlo, buscando más y más placer en él, empinándome en un barril sin fondo, metiendo las manos y la cara en esas aguas por las que navegaba, cegado por su fetidez y turbiedad. El clímax, físico era muy similar a una pequeña muerte, algo poderoso y enajenante pero efímero __y __corto. Después de experimentarlo, el encanto desaparece y sólo quedan dos cuerpos._

_Entonces __me di cuenta de que mi barco se hundía en un pantano y que yo me hundía con él. Y el doctor Martin apareció en mi vida. Y apareciste tú... Ahora he llegado a creer que las aguas del verdadero amor deben tener otro color y otro aroma y que mi barco no debe hundirse._

_Soy __un experto en amores, pero no conozco el amor. Desde hace varios años me he burlado de ese sentimiento "ciego" y sin sentido calificándolo como algo pueril, idealista y bobo que sólo los niños pueden inventar, pero y a no quiero burlarme, ya no puedo hacerlo, ¿ me entiendes ? Pensando en ti he imaginado lo extraordinario que debe de ser dar todo a cambio de nada, desear lo mejor para la persona amada, disfrutar con su alegría y llorar con sus tristezas, permanecer a su lado en la adversidad para darle una frase de consuelo, de __ánimo, de apoyo; entregar el alma y el corazón sin condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio, por el simple gusto de darse, por la simple alegría de amar..._

_No __me juzgues de impulsivo al hallarte con lo único que realmente intento decirte en esta carta: si alguna vez llegó a amar a una mujer de esa forma me gustaría que fueras tú..._

_Te __siento conmigo, Candy, y eso me da fuerzas, pero también me atemoriza. Porque si me equivoco esta vez, creo que nunca más seré capaz de levantarme._

_Terry..._

El rostro de Candy estaba abstraído. Me,observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta... Después de unos segundos agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Era la primera carta emotiva que yo escribía en mi vida y, tal vez, la más sincera que ella recibía.

—Cuando te conocí me diste una impresión distinta. No creí que fueras tan sensible.

Su mano estaba sobre la mesa. Me imaginé tomándola para acariciarla, pero permanecí quieto. Era curioso que una simple mano me pareciera tan inalcanzable cuando en decenas de ocasiones toqué fácilmente partes mucho más íntimas del cuerpo de otras chicas.

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

—Jamás le he pedido a una chica que sea mi novia, pero son bastantes con las que he tenido romances...

—¿Así nada más?

Asentí.

—Sí... El noviazgo está pasando de moda. ¿Lo has notado? Ahora cuando dos jóvenes se gustan simplemente salen juntos, se besan y se demuestran su amor sin declaraciones o formulismos.

—¿No te parece que estás generalizando?

Era cierto. Seguramente Candy no permitiría ser abrazada o besada por un muchacho "así nada más". Miré al ventanal y mi vista se quedó fija por un tiempo, pero sin observar el lago del exterior.

_Flash back_

—_¿__Qué somos nosotros, Terry? —me preguntó Patty con lágrimas en los ojos pocos días antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada._

—_Somos __lo que tú quieras. No nos unen títulos ni etiquetas preconcebidas, nos une la atracción, el cariño, y eso es lo que importa._

—_Me __tranquilizaría pensar que al menos somos novios._

—_Piensa__lo que quieras, pero a mí ese vocablo me sigue pareciendo cursi y pasado de moda._

_Fin del Flash back_

Con Candy el término adquiría otro matiz, se convertía en un reto, un anhelo, una línea divisoria. Con ella me sentía incapaz de propasarme.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunté— ¿Cuántos "novios" has tenido?

—Dos. Con el último duré casi tres años, pero después de leer un artículo que hablaba sobre noviazgo en la revista del doctor Martin terminé con él. Lo nuestro estaba muy lejos de ser una relación constructiva.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿El doctor Martin escribe una revista?

—La dirige y edita. Es muy buena. Se llama _Ideas Prácticas sobre Sexualidad._

—¿Qué clase de ternas aborda?

-Celibato, unión libre, masturbación, pornografía, infidelidad, matrimonio, orgasmo. Vaya —suspiré- . Suena interesante Me gustaría leerla.

—Te conseguiré algunos ejemplares, si quieres. Valen la pena. Además, hay que aprovecharla porque seguramente mi jefe dejará de producirla en cuanto se vaya de la ciudad. Desde hace unos meses está muy misterioso. Nadie sabe a qué se deba su cambio, pero ha comenzado a transferir pacientes, a reducir sensiblemente su número de compromisos y a vender todos sus bienes.

—Qué extraño...

El mesero me hizo llegar el _vaucher _de mi tarjeta de crédito autorizado; firmé, corrí la silla de mi invitada y la ayudé a ponerse su abrigo.

Caminamos juntos atravesando el restaurante. Ella se colgó de mi brazo como una dama y eso me hizo sentir como un caballero. No era lo usual para mí.

Salimos a la quietud de la noche. El canto de los grillos era lo único que alteraba el silencio nocturno. Mi automóvil estaba estacionado a unos cien metros y para llegar a él había que atravesar un enorme prado alumbrado por farolas de bola. Candy llevaba la vista fija en el césped mientras daba pequeños pasos como si buscara un objeto perdido.

—Me agradas, Terry.

—Y tú... —pero no pude continuar—. ¿Sabes? Nunca en el futuro volveré a entregarme físicamente sin estar enamorado. Ahora creo que el sexo y el amor son una misma entidad indivisible y que sin uno el otro no está completo.

—Yo también pensaba así, pero ya no...

¿Había oído bien? ¡El agua está compuesta de oxígeno e hidrógeno y se necesitan ambos para conformar el líquido vital! ¡Ella no podía estar en desacuerdo con algo que me había costado tanto trabajo comprender!

—El sexo es sexo y el amor es amor, Terry. No hay interrelación entre ellos; son cosas distintas.

—Bueno, sí... pero ninguno de los dos está completo sin el otro, ¿no es así? Tardó unos segundos en contestarme.

—En la revista del doctor leí que ambos son independientes y poderosos, aunque relativamente inofensivos cuando se presentan solos, pero al combinarse propician una explosión atómica de magnitudes inverosímiles. Y que es **mucho más peligroso fusionarlos equivocadamente que hacer uso, o abuso, de alguno de ellos por separado.**

—Pero la energía nuclear sirve lo mismo para destruir que para construir.

—Todo en grado extremo.

—Pues yo no volveré a "usar" el sexo y el amor individualmente. Ya me cansé de vivir a medias. Estoy decidido a luchar por conocer algún día esa reacción atómica.

—Ten cuidado.

Caminamos en silencio unos pasos más. Repentinamente me detuve. ¡En verdad estaba deseoso de iniciar una relación distinta! Mi amiga me miró extrañada parándose a mi lado.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Sí... Es muy raro. Necesito que me ayudes...

—¿De qué se trata?

—Ignoro cómo debo comportarme... Nunca antes había estado enamorado.

No desvió la mirada. Al contrario, me escrutó cuidadosamente como queriendo leer en mis ojos la veracidad de mis palabras.

—Candy, quiero que seas mi novia.

—¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

—En lo absoluto. Estoy perfectamente seguro de lo que siento... Fue hasta entonces que bajó su rostro titubeante.

—Me gustas, Terry. Pero no a ese grado todavía. Seamos amigos primero, démosle su tiempo a la relación.

—¿Su tiempo?

Yo no sabía de tiempos. De hecho la lentitud era lo primero que solía evitar al seducir. Mi frase favorita era: _"Cuanto más rápida es la conquista, mejor es el conquistador". _Ahora me daba cuenta de una verdad mayor, fundamental: _El hombre realmente enamo- rado es capaz de esperar cuanto sea necesario._

Asentí.

Esa noche, al despedirnos, Candy depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla. Correspondí impresionado sin imaginar la magnitud de la explosión que ese gesto desencadenaría en mi vida.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES **

**CAPITULO 9**

**LOS**** ERRORES ****DEL ****NOVIAZGO.**

Las molestias de mi enfermedad desaparecieron totalmente antes de que terminara el tratamiento y nunca volví a sufrir una recidiva.

—Si tu sistema linfático reacciona bien —me comentó el doctor Martin por teléfono—, tal vez tengas la suerte de quedar totalmente curado.

Así fue. Pero por precaución me practiqué nuevos análisis y, sin hacer cita, le llevé los resultados al médico.

No me saludó de mano, cual es propio hacerlo con los pacientes, sino brindándome un abrazo como sólo se estila entre amigos. El gesto me inspiró la confianza suficiente para comentarle que había iniciado un cambio de actitud respecto al sexo, que había conseguido un empleo y que posiblemente me había enamorado de una muchacha por quien NO sentía una atracción preponderan-temente física.

—Ella es..., ¿cómo le explicaré? —hallé la frase exacta—: más elegante que bonita y más inteligente que sumisa.

Se mostró animado, satisfecho, risueño. Hizo bromas respecto a los peligros de que esta vez fueran las chicas quienes se aprovecharan de mí. Terminó informándome que muy pronto se iría de la ciudad y pidiéndome que, aunque ya no requiriera de sus servicios médicos, mantuviera comunicación con él. Al oírlo decir eso comprobé con tristeza que Candy me había informado bien respecto a los rumores de su próximo traslado, y noté en su mirada un inmediato cambio de ánimo al decirlo. Le pregunté cómo podía conseguir las revistas que editaba y prometió recopilarme algunos números.

—Puede dárselos a su secretaria para que ella me los haga llegar —comenté—. Últimamente nos frecuentamos.

El doctor me miró suspicazmente antes de comentar que Candy tenía todos los ejemplares, pues era ella quien capturaba la revista.

Salí de su privado con un enorme 'sentimiento de confianza, como el que se experimenta al caminar por lugares que empiezan a sentirse propios. Tomé asiento junto a Candy.

—¿Cuántos pacientes faltan?

—Uno —contestó—. Terminando éste podemos irnos.

—¿Avisaste que hoy llegarás un poco más tarde?

—Sí. Les dije que me habías invitado a tu casa y mis papas pueden calcular lo que significa atravesar la ciudad de ida y vuelta.

Me quedé pensando. Llevarla a mi domicilio era un gesto de deferencia que no había tenido con ninguna otra. Por lo mismo, mi madre nunca me había conocido una novia; si todo marchaba como lo había planeado, esa noche le presentaría a la primera.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú mecanografías la revista?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por descuido tal vez. En mi bolsa traigo un ejemplar. ¿Lo quieres ver?

—Por supuesto.

—Es un trabajo diferente —aclaró mientras lo extraía—. No contiene artículos de tópicos diversos como las demás. Cada número está titulado con un solo tema, y muchos especialistas, encabezados por el doctor Martín, escriben sobre él, conformando un documento extraordinario.

Me dio la revista. Tenía aproximadamente sesenta páginas impresas a colores en papel brillante. Me agradó la presentación, pero sentí que mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo al leer el título del ejemplar que tenía en mis manos: "NOVIAZGO".

No contesté. Por lo pronto lo único que quería saber respecto al noviazgo era si ella quería tener uno conmigo.

Tal vez mi rostro y actitud lo gritaban sin que yo me diera cuenta y tal vez no era casualidad que ella hubiera traído precisamente ese ejemplar en su bolsa.

En espera de que terminara la consulta del último paciente para poder retirarnos, comencé a hojear la revista buscando el artículo del doctor Martin. Fue muy fácil. Él escribía la introducción. Decía:

Las estadísticas de divorcios en nuestra época son cada vez más alarmantes. De cada tres matrimonios fracasan dos. Es un aspecto en el que todo joven "enamorado" debe detenerse a meditar profundamente. Sin protestar. Escuchando. Haciendo a un lado la orgullosa creencia de saberlo todo y dejando de racionalizar sus actos, porque tristemente, con frecuencia, se ve a esos muchachos, antes tan seguros de su noviazgo, desdichados y envueltos en un matrimonio asfixiante después.

En América Latina el promedio de edad matrimonial es de veintiséis años y el de mortandad de sesenta y nueve; así que el individuo común pasa casado los cuarenta y tres años más productivos y útiles de su existencia. Nadie debe correr el riesgo de elegir mal a la persona con la que ha de cohabitar durante todo ese tiempo.

¿Pero qué ocurre en la realidad?

Gran cantidad de varones se unen enajenados por esa atracción sexual tan poderosa, sabiendo que, en el lecho nupcial, ya no tendrán que reprimirse, y muchas mujeres se casan por la seguridad que garantiza ese nuevo estado civil. Pero ambos se equivocan en el frugal intercambio.

Al conocer cónyuges dispares, no podemos evitar preguntarnos: ¿cómo fue posible que se unieran de por vida para formar un hogar?

Los esposos argumentan: "Mi marido se ha descompuesto mucho", o "Ella ha dejado de ser como era". ¡Craso error! ¡Garrafal mentira! La gente no suele adquirir rasgos negativos, o positivos, por el hecho de casarse. El genio y figura no nacen en la boda.

La persona ya era así antes. Lo que ocurre es que _no se percataron. _Cientos de personas frustradas, con lágrimas en los ojos, suelen preguntarse: ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta a tiempo?, ¿de qué manera me dejé engañar...?

_**MALOS **__**SON PRODUCTO DE LOS MALOS NOVIAZGOS**__. _Y habiendo tanto escándalo por la actual decadencia de los hogares, escribiéndose tantos tratados para ayudar a los esposos en crisis, me sorprende la enorme carencia de información respecto a los valores en los jóvenes, que son el origen real de aquellos problemas mayores.

En la mocedad se siembra. En la madurez se cosecha. Resulta curioso, pero quienes juegan con los sentimientos fingiendo amor a dos o más personas a la vez, "tocando madera" cada vez que se habla de matrimonio, suelen perder tarde o temprano el control del coche que conducen en tan excitante forma y unirse, equivocadamente, a la persona equivocada. El donjuán decide casarse únicamente bajo los efectos de un arranque de apasionamiento o idealización. En cambio, quien ha tratado con _respeto _al amor, logrando relaciones constructivas y nobles, tiene más elementos para escoger adecuadamente.

En el noviazgo está la clave de la felicidad o la desdicha de más de cuarenta años, de más de ochenta por ciento de tu vida útil. La responsabilidad es gravísima, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Por favor, entiéndelo ahora que estás a tiempo! Una visión poco profunda de esta importantísima etapa te cortará las alas para siempre.

—¿Nos vamos? Me sobresalté.

—Claro —me puse de pie—. Estaba totalmente concentrado en la lectura.

—¿Verdad que es interesante?

Me quedé callado. Para mi gusto era más bien exagerada. Salí detrás de Candy dándole el paso por la puerta.

En la cajuela del auto llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas para ella, pero no tuve el tono anímico para dárselas en ese momento. Tampoco pude, durante el largo camino hacia mi casa, hablarle de mis sentimientos, como lo había planeado.

Antes de insistirle que fuera mi novia debía leer el resto de la revista, pues era seguro que ella conocía los pormenores de lo ahí expuesto.

—¿Sabes? —lo intenté como un comentario casual mientras manejaba—: Yo quiero que tú seas mi novia —y al decirlo me di cuenta de que ya no era tan difícil—, pero me gustaría saber lo que dice la revista antes de insistir, porque me siento con cierta desventaja intelectual en el asunto.

—¿Hasta dónde leíste?

—La introducción solamente.

Tomó la revista y comenzó a hojearla.

—¿Por qué no me lees algo? —le pedí—. Aquello que te hizo terminar con tu segundo novio, por ejemplo.

—No fue ningún artículo en especial —comentó—, sino todo el conjunto. Pero... a ver. Voy a buscar. Te advierto que suelo marearme cuando leo en el coche, así que no respondo de mí.

Reí divertido. Me gustaba mucho su estilo sencillo y franco. Comenzó:

_**LOS DOS ERRORES DEL NOVIAZGO **__**PRIMER ERROR: Idealización**_

Pocos fenómenos son tan usuales en la mocedad como los _espejismos del amor. _Tal vez llegues a casarte creyendo que estás enamorado, como los peregrinos del desierto que, hambrientos y sedientos, pueden llegar a convencerse de que a unos metros hay un oasis o un pueblo. Ves un espejismo cuando _idealizas. _Has perdido los estribos por alguien que ni siquiera conoces bien, lo miras acercarse y sientes cómo te flaquean las piernas y te tiembla el corazón. Ves al príncipe o a la princesa de tus sueños encarnado en esa persona, pero sólo se trata de una creación tuya; le atribuyes cualidades y virtudes que por lo común está muy lejos de tener; quisieras que fuera como lo has imaginado y te empeñas en que es así, pero todo lo has inventado tú. Si detectas el error racionalizas diciendo que tú te encargarás de cambiar esos pequeños defectos, pero nadie debe pretender cambiar a su pareja; al empeñarte en hacerla a tu modo sólo conseguirás incomodarla, desarrollarás inseguridad en ella, temor al rechazo, disminución de su autoestima y finalmente no sólo no la cambiarás sino que terminarás haciéndola perder las cualidades que inicialmente te gustaban de ella. El amor ideal destruye el corazón, porque no existe, ¿te das cuenta?

No es cierto que en algún sitio recóndito hay para ti un compañero exacto, una pareja única, una media naranja. Estas ideas son poesía, romanticismo impráctico. Miles de personas viudas logran un segundo matrimonio feliz. El amor verdadero no se crea a solas ni se da porque sí. Se _construye _entre dos personas afines y maduras que se conocen y se aceptan como son. Se afianza con el servicio, con el constante deseo de darse sin condiciones, y crece permitiéndole a ambos independencia, libertad, autonomía. Encontrarlo no es pues sacarse la lotería. Hay que luchar por él. El amor se siembra, se riega, se cultiva y se cosecha. El que no esté dispuesto a trabajar no lo tendrá nunca. Así que ten cuidado si supones que mágicamente Cupido está tocando las puertas de tu corazón. Tal vez se trate de una idealización, de un espejismo... Y créeme, no hay nada más doloroso que despertar a una realidad terrible cuando es demasiado tarde.

Disminuí la velocidad para entrar a un restaurante de comida rápida con servicio a automóviles en ventanilla. Era parte del plan. Algo informal y sencillo que nos permitiera aprovechar el tiempo.

Nos detuvimos en el intercomunicador para ordenar: hamburguesas, papas fritas, refrescos de naranja.

—¿Te gustaría comer aquí? —pregunté.

—No. Preferiría que lo hiciéramos en tu casa.

—Muy bien.

A los pocos minutos volvíamos a tomar la vía rápida que, como siempre, permitía una circulación promedio de treinta kilómetros por hora.

—¿Te mareaste?

—No. ¿Quieres que siga leyendo?

—Sí, por favor.

_**SEGUNDO**__**ERROR: **__Premura pasional_

A este yerro juvenil se deben la mayor parte de los fracasos matrimoniales. Es el que acaece en los "noviazgos superficiales" , donde no hay idealización pero sí una gran urgencia de ser querido y admirado. La relación se da con premura, con apasionamiento vano, basándose en aspectos aparentes. Te gustó físicamente y emprendes la conquista de inmediato. Este tipo de vínculo es agradable por peligroso. Cuanto más rápido, más riesgoso. Es como montar un caballo: no hay emoción al ir paso a paso sobre el lomo del corcel; lo excitante es galopar, sentir el peligro de la velocidad.

La mayoría de los anuncios de televisión nos muestra una escena de enamoramiento instantáneo: aquél se unta cierto jabón en las axilas, ese otro se espolvorea talco en sus zonas pudendas, ésta se mete en unas pantimedias, aquélla disimula su mal aliento con un enjuague bucal y todos, al instante, hallan un extraordinario compañero que daría su vida por ellos. Este concepto de superficialidad se está convirtiendo en nuestro estilo normal de noviazgo. Algo excitante de momento, pero hueco. Si te agradan los deportes peligrosos o disfrutas arriesgando tu integridad, esta forma de romance te dará lo que buscas; pero si deseas una relación constructiva que, lejos de dañarte, te beneficie, tanto si perdura como si no, evita la premura pasional a como dé lugar, identificándola.

Candy interrumpió su lectura para echar un vistazo al camino. Los autos comenzaban a avanzar más rápidamente.

Había entendido que las dos trampas mortales del noviazgo eran la idealización y la premura pasional, pero, ¿cómo saber cuándo nos hallábamos frente a alguna de ellas? Mi compañera reinició la lectura sin que yo se lo pidiera.

Un noviazgo destructivo puede identificarse por tres características básicas:

_**a)**__**Está basado en los atributos físicos. **_Si tu pareja cambia a un peinado o ropa que no es de tu agrado y por ese simple hecho sientes que la quieres menos, si te gusta demasiado lucir ante otros su belleza, o si por el contrario prefieres evitar reuniones sociales en su compañía para evitarte la vergüenza de que te vean con alguien no muy favorecido, significa que tu amor es falso. El físico no durará toda la vida. Hazte las siguientes preguntas y contéstalas con honestidad: Si tu novio o novia sufriera un accidente que le produjera una irreparable y fea marca, ¿tu amor no sufriría cambio alguno? ¿De qué es exactamente de lo que estás enamorado?, ¿de la fruta o de la cáscara?

_b**)**__**Viene acompañado de una gran impaciencia sexual**._Tienes constantes deseos de besar, abrazar, sentir la cercanía de ese cuerpo cálido. No concibes una entrevista en la que simplemente platiques o convivas; la razón principal y única de estar a su lado es encenderte con sus besos, pedirle que te recuerde cuánto te ama, decirle que tu amor es infinito una y otra vez. Este acercamiento inevitablemente te llevará a avanzar de forma veloz en la relación sexual, y _aunque el sexo no es malo, como tampoco lo es la atracción física, la __atracción__basada en ellos se terminará en cuanto el cuerpo se satisfaga._Apréndelo muy bien: una señal inequívoca de que se trata simplemente de un apasionamiento es que se tiene una gran urgencia de caminar aprisa, de intimar físicamente a la brevedad posible. _c)__Se presenta con exceso de celos y búsqueda de control._"¿Dónde anduviste ayer? ¿Por qué no me llamaste por teléfono? ¿Con quién hablabas en la calle esta mañana? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a salir?" Son algunas de las muchas preguntas que te hace una persona que quiere manipularte por sentirse con derechos sobre ti. El verdadero amor no requiere ese control. No asfixia. No quita la libertad jamás. Nadie es dueño de su pareja. Ni aun los casados.

Si tu noviazgo ha sido rápido, lleno de emociones encontradas, si surgió como una explosión, si está basado sobre todo en el fuego corporal, si te exige una constante confirmación de que eres amado, haz una pausa para reflexionar. Ese tipo de relación es como un narcótico poderoso, te impide una visión objetiva, te hace suponer que has hallado a la persona adecuada cuando no tienes frente a ti más que a un individuo común y corriente con el que te será imposible intimar a largo plazo.

**El****amor real no lleva prisa y está basado en el conocimiento profundo de la otra persona; en la aceptación total de sus virtudes y defectos.**

¿Cuánto conoces a tu enamorado? ¿Sabes cómo reacciona bajo presión? ¿Cuando está furioso grita, llora, golpea, rompe cosas, azota puertas, se va? ¿Es trabajador? ¿Es tenaz? ¿Organizado? ¿En apariencia su recámara se ve muy bien y debajo de la cama o dentro del armario oculta su verdadero caos? ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con sus padres? ¿Es hogareño, fiel a los suyos o es rebelde y creador de conflictos? ¿Sabes que inevitablemente el mal hijo resulta después un mal padre? Los patrones de conducta familiares se repiten involuntariamente siempre. ¡Despierta, por lo que más quieras!

Tal vez si conocieras en verdad a tu novio o novia te darías cuenta de que no lo amas. Que no puedes amar a alguien así. Tal vez estás cometiendo el error de la idealización o de la premura pasional. Detente a pensar y analiza tu vida _¡AHORA! _

Después de la lectura anterior nos inundó el silencio y no cruzamos palabra durante el resto del trayecto. A los pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa. Estacioné el coche y repentinamente comencé a reír.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Moví la cabeza negativamente. Era como una terrible inconformidad con las circunstancias. La revista resultaba muy interesante, pero, ¿por qué tuvo que interponerse con todas sus consideraciones analíticas justo en esa tarde?

Seguí riendo.

—¿Me cuentas el chiste? —insistió Candy.

—Es que... —me controlé y repentinamente me sentí agobiado—. No es nada...

¿Cómo decirle que hoy había pensado consumar mi declaración amorosa a como diera lugar; que era incapaz de clasificar el amor que sentía por ella, pero que mi vida había cambiado desde el momento en que la conocí y que eso bastaba para mí?

—Discúlpame —titubeé—. Es sólo que me he dado cuenta, un poco a destiempo, de que detesto las revistas.

—Tú me pediste que leyera.

—Tal vez fue un error.

Repentinamente decidí no dejar el ramo de rosas en la cajuela.

Saldría por ellas y al dárselas ¡e diría, para quitarle seriedad a lo leído: "Te las doy como una muestra definitiva de premura pasional".

—Espérame un momento.

Salí del auto con enérgica decisión.

Caminé a la cajuela y la abrí Miré las flores carmín bañadas en pequeñas perlas líquidas. Todo el compartimiento olía a su seductora fragancia.

Estaba a punto de tomarlas cuando escuché que el zaguán de mi casa se abría. Era la Doroty Bajé parcialmente la tapa del coche para mirarla acercarse a mí con pasos apresurados.

—Joven Terry—habló muy bajo en cuanto estuvo cerca—, se acaban de ir hace cinco minutos los señores que vinieron el otro día con aquella muchacha, ¿se acuerda?

—¡Annie!

—Esta vez la joven no los acompañaba. Pero los adultos hablaron un buen rato con su mamá. Si puede mejor no entre ahorita. La señora parece muy enojada.

—Gracias, Doroty.

Me quedé de pie, pálido, sin fuerzas.

Vi a la sirvienta alejarse de vuelta a la casa y percibí cómo mi boca se secaba al tiempo que me invadía un alucinante hormigueo en los brazos.

Apenas recuerdo haber vuelto a cerrar la cajuela dejando el ramo de rosas intacto. Caminé muy lentamente hasta la puerta de Candy y le abrí.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y creí escuchar su voz entre nubes:

—¿Qué te pasa, Terry? ¡ Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!


	11. CAPITULO 10

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES**

**CAPITULO 9**

**LA TRAMPA DEL SEXO PREMATRIMONIAL.**

Mi invitada salió del auto dándome la mano pero sin quitarme la vista de la cara.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Sacudí la cabeza y me esforcé en sonreír. Habíamos hecho un viaje demasiado largo para cambiar el itinerario a esas alturas.

La tomé del brazo y caminé más por inercia que por voluntad. La Doroty había vuelto a cerrar el portón. Lo abrí despacio y pasé primero con evidente sigilo.

—¿Está enferma tu mamá? —preguntó Candy sin acabar de entender tanto misterio.

—No. Pero tal vez esté dormida —mentí.

Entramos a la casa que lucía especialmente pulcra. Mi amiga se sorprendió.

—Qué hermoso diván. Y qué tapiz tan elegante. Han decorado con muy buen gusto.

—Gracias. De unos meses para acá a mamá le ha ido muy bien.

Caminé por delante para mostrarle la extraña colección de pinturas al carbón que mi madre había adquirido recientemente.

- Son muy hermosas —comentó.

—Te enseñaré el estudio. Tengo muchas películas de ciencia ficción y un equipo de cómputo nuevo.

Subí muy despacio, orgulloso de los lujos que poseíamos, quizá porque carecimos de ellos durante toda la vida.

Justo al doblar el recodo de la escalera nos encontramos de frente con mi madre que venía bajando.

Me inquieté.

—Te presento a Candy . Es la gran amiga de la que tanto te he hablado. Ambas se dieron la mano sonrientes.

—¿Ya comieron?

—No —contesté—, compramos hamburguesas. Pensábamos calentarlas en el horno de microondas. También trajimos para ti.

Mamá asintió sin apartar la vista de mi invitada. Detecté algo negativo en su mirada, pero no enojo, más bien preocupación...

—¿Adonde iban?

—¡Ah! —me sobresalté—, quería mostrarle mi habitación y el estudio...

—Pues pasen. Yo iré a la cocina a servir los platos.

—Gracias, señora.

Subimos. Pero no pude concentrarme en lo que le mostré a mi amiga. La idea de compartir la mesa con esas dos mujeres me había quitado por completo el apetito. Seguramente mi madre no lograría evitar recriminarme con los ojos lo que las visitas recientes vinieron a recriminarle a ella, y Candy adivinaría inmediatamente el reclamo visual. Tanto una como la otra eran especialmente agudas para la comunicación tácita.

—La revista del doctor Martín es un trabajo increíble, ¿verdad? —comenté para hacer tiempo—. ¿Me prestarás el ejemplar que venías leyendo?

-Claro. Te recomiendo que leas el artículo "LOS TRES PILARES DEL AMOR". Vale la pena no sólo leerlo sino estudiarlo. Es algo básico que deberían tomar en cuenta todas las parejas antes de comprometerse. Asentí.

—Yo no pienso casarme muy pronto —declaré.

—De cualquier forma te va a interesar. Estoy convencida de que si los jóvenes conocieran esos tres puntos, aunque no tengan intenciones de contraer matrimonio sus relaciones amorosas serían mucho más exitosas.

Al columbrar los alcances de la recomendación anterior, decidí poner a prueba los conceptos de mi amiga.

—¿Y tú qué piensas del sexo prematrimonial? Sé que cuando hay convicciones religiosas se tienen a la vez ciertas normas al respecto que yo llamaría prejuicios. Pero, ¿no consideras que Dios mismo autorizaría, en algunos casos, tener relaciones íntimas durante el noviazgo?

Candy tomó asiento en el sillón del estudio y meditó unos segundos su respuesta antes de dármela.

—La gente, por defender sus ideas y conveniencias, puede llegar al grado de hacer partícipe a Dios de ellas y asegurar que Él las apoya. Pero aunque la corriente sexual es muy tentadora a esta edad y todos los jóvenes quisiéramos absoluta libertad al respecto, te voy a decir algo que, sin importar que lo consideres un prejuicio, para mí es definitivo: fuera del matrimonio no existe ninguna relación sexual bendecida por Dios. Noté que mis latidos cardiacos aumentaban. Estaba en desacuerdo. Absolutamente. Se apoderó de mí la incómoda ansiedad de los estudiantes que quieren levantar la mano para exponer sus ideas frente al grupo. El doctor Martin me había dado una fórmula con la que me identificaba a tal grado que me sentía dispuesto a defenderla a cualquier precio.

—Tu jefe y yo tuvimos una larga pláticas ese respecto y fue él quien me dijo que cuando existieran tres requisitos fundamentales el sexo prematrimonial estaba bien.

—¿El doctor Martín dijo eso? —preguntó asombrada—. No lo creo.

—Pues ve creyéndolo.

Me estudió con desconfianza. Ella fundamentaba gran parte de sus ideas en las de sujete y maestro. De modo que o yo le estaba mintiendo o el doctor se había contradicho.

—¿Y cuáles son esos tres requisitos?

—PRIMERO, hacerlo verdaderamente enamorado, el amor dará a la experiencia su dimensión adecuada además de que le permitirá tomar la decisión justa si existe alguna complicación. SEGUNDO, hacerlo en buenas circunstancias, relajadamente, en un lugar perfectamente cómodo, que no ofrezca el peligro de convertir la experiencia en una aventura traumática. Y TERCERO, hacerlo sin remordimientos, viviendo intensamente el momento presente, entregado a la magia de la totalidad del amor.

Dejé que mis palabras flotaran en el aire. Candy ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, razonando con serio cuidado uno a uno los conceptos. Me sentí satisfecho. No iba a poder refutarme esta vez. Repentinamente se echó a reír. Mi asombro fue superlativo. Mirándome con ternura suspiró:

—Por un momento me hiciste dudar. ¡Esa fórmula es una trampa, Terry! ¿No te das cuenta de que seguir al pie de la letra los tres puntos anteriores te llevará casi siempre al matrimonio? A menos que surjan serios obstáculos fuera de tu control, _de una mujer __con __la que has vivido algo así no podrás separarte..._Se convertirá en alguien más que importante para ti, en una compañera imprescindible... San Pablo dice que el estado más perfecto para que ciertos hombres desarrollen todas sus potencialidades intelectuales y espirituales es el celibato, pero también dice que para otros (para la mayoría, diría yo) es mejor casarse. Casado, el incontinente sexual hallará paz para su cuerpo y sosiego para crecer mentalmente. El matrimonio permite una madurez y estabilidad inalcanzables en la soltería. Pero, ¿cómo hacerle comprender a un joven amante de la lascivia que debe casarse para su propio bien y desarrollo? Muy sencillo. "Ten relaciones sexuales cuidándote de cumplir con esos tres requisitos y Dios mismo bendecirá tu unión, pues habrás tomado el camino para algo definitivo."

Qué profunda desazón, qué intensa amargura me produjeron las palabras de Candy. Y no tanto por haberme hecho asimilar las intenciones escondidas de esa receta mágica, cuanto por haberme tildado discretamente de lascivo e incontinente sexual.

—Pues entonces —respondí altamente irritado, sin medir mis palabras— tendré precaución en no cumplir con esos puntos porque a mí no me casa nadie.

Candy se encogió de hombros. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo dicho y quise desdecirme para componer lo descompuesto.

—A no ser que sea con alguien como tú...

Mi amiga no dio señales de haber escuchado el último comentario. Me aclaré la garganta y cambié de tema preguntando:

—¿Y qué otras cosas de interés has leído en las revistas del doctor?

—Muchas.

—¿Cómo habla de !a pornografía, por ejemplo?

—¿La pornografía? Dice que es la muestra más grande de la degradación espiritual del hombre, que quien es aficionado a ella se rebaja a la categoría de animal y perjudica su visión del amor. Pero, sin embargo, también aclara que sirve en algunos casos y por periodos cortos y controlados como elemento terapéutico para ciertas parejas _casadas _con problemas de inhibición o tedio: algunas esposas alcanzan más fácilmente el orgasmo al contemplar la forma natural en que otras mujeres lo tienen (o fingen tenerlo) y los esposos sacian su curiosidad incontrolada evitando, con ese simple hecho, que traten de saciarla en el adulterio.

Alcé las cejas en señal de asombro. No se me había ocurrido pensar que algo con tan mala reputación pudiera ser útil en ciertos casos.

—¿Y de la masturbación qué dice?

—Que en los adolescentes y jóvenes varones capaces de abstenerse de ella se forja un carácter a prueba de todo, pero que, en caso de no lograrlo, no deben sentirse culpables ya que es un escape inocuo que evita relaciones sexuales destructivas.

La voz de mi madre se escuchó claramente llamándonos a la mesa. La comida estaba servida.

—¿Dejaste la revista en el carro? —pregunté echándome a caminar lentamente en obediencia inconsciente al llamado.

—Sí. Debajo del asiento.

No hallamos las hamburguesas en los platos, como esperábamos. Mamá había preparado un delicioso estofado.

—Candy acostumbra dar gracias antes de comer —comenté sabiendo que eso le agradaría a mi madre e inmediatamente, dirigiéndome a mi invitada, le pregunté—: ¿Nos harías el favor?

—Claro.

Y dijo una oración sencilla pero hermosa. Pidió por nuestro hogar, por mi madre, por la presencia del Amor Infinito en nuestras vidas.

Después de eso la comida nos supo distinta. Mamá no habló casi nada.

—¿Martin es muy espiritual? —le pregunté a Candy recordando la cruz que había visto en el despacho del doctor.

—Lo ignoro. Sólo sé que es un hombre enigmático, lleno de sabiduría, aunque solitario, preparado, sensible, importante, pero humilde a la vez...

Aparté la vista. ¿Se burlaba de mí al describir, con ilusión, todo lo que yo _NO _era? Moví la cabeza. Tal vez mi inseguridad se estaba volviendo paranoia y comenzaba a suponer agresiones inexistentes.

Después de un rato cuestioné:

—¿Y qué hay de cierto en aquello de su próxima huida? Candy sonrió y le explicó a mamá:

—Mi jefe es un médico extraordinario. Todos sus empleados lo queremos y lo admiramos. Guía más con el ejemplo que con palabras. Es un gran líder, un hacedor de ideales, un soñador que no deja de actuar ni un minuto en pos de sus sueños. Dicen que él fundó la clínica, pero yo creo que _él es la _clínica. Cuando no está, su ausencia se detecta en el ambiente. Sin embargo, desde hace unos tres meses ha cambiado mucho. Parece tener una terrible dificultad porque está deshaciéndose apresuradamente de todos sus compromisos y se dice que ha puesto en venta el Hospital.

—Habrá tenido problemas con algún paciente —supuso mamá.

—Tal vez. Pero nadie sabe mucho de su vida íntima.

—¿No tiene familia? —pregunté.

—Su esposa murió en un accidente automovilístico el año pasado. Yo estuve en el sepelio. Vive totalmente solo. Le gusta la meditación y el yoga. Es estudioso de la ciencia pero también un filósofo, un místico, un hombre tan fuera de lo común que no me extrañaría que tuviera intenciones de pasar sus últimos años retirado del bullicio de esta ciudad.

Me incomodó la teoría. Todo lo que él hacía estaba en pleno proceso de crecimiento.

¿Cómo iba a dejar inconclusos tantos prometedores proyectos?

Cuando miré a mi madre me di cuenta de que su rostro se había puesto extrañamente apagado. Callada, absorta, atrapada en sus elucubraciones, se veía más vieja de lo que era.

No pude comer más. Me excusé diciendo que mi invitada vivía muy lejos y que teníamos que irnos. No probamos el pastel.

Candy , confundida, se despidió de mi madre y salió detrás de mí visiblemente enfadada por mi descortesía.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —me preguntó apenas subimos al coche.

Pero no contesté. Me limité a conducir por la vía rápida envuelto en un mar de confusiones. Después de un rato insistió.

—Terry, soy yo. ¿Podrías tener la gentileza de decirme qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos levantamos de la mesa tan repentina y groseramente? ¿Por qué me involucras en esos arranques sin ponerme al tanto de tus razones?

Entonces me di cuenta de que era ella y que estaba ahí. A mi lado. Muy cerca de mí. Y que yo intentaba evadirme de su presencia para no enfrentar la difícil tarea de explicarle mis calaveradas.

La tarde era fría y el tráfico fluía de manera excepcional. No me quedaba mucho tiempo. Llegaríamos a su casa en escasos veinte minutos.

—¿Por qué dijo tu mamá cuando salimos que no te demoraras mucho? ¿Por qué te advirtió que quería hablar contigo cuando regresaras?

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Apreté la mandíbula y sentí cómo las emociones contenidas se transformaban en palabras que no querían salir, en lágrimas que no podían fluir.

—Discúlpame, pero tengo un problema muy serio... —las frases quisieron deshilvanarse al pasar por mi garganta. Hice un esfuerzo y continué—: No es un secreto para ti que he tenido relaciones sexuales con algunas chicas.

—Ésa fue tu plática de presentación... Sonreí con tristeza.

Ante las mujeres siempre había aparentado lo que no era. Para lograr que me quisieran había fingido, mentido; pero a ella no podía ocultarle nada. Una voz interior más fuerte que mi propia voluntad me gritaba que debía serle honesto, aunque eso me costara su cariño.

—Hay una joven con quien tuve relaciones —comencé titubeante—, que quiere vengarse de mí... Sus padres estuvieron en la casa antes de que tú y yo llegáramos. Le dijeron _algo _a mi mamá. Por eso desea hablar conmigo en cuanto regrese.

Candy me miró con una chispa de inteligencia y preocupación sincera.

—¿La embarazaste?

-No. No lo creo.

Guardó un largo silencio. Parecía como si repentinamente se sintiera parte de mi pena. Yo necesitaba escuchar una frase de apoyo, un consejo que me diera fuerzas, una palabra que me hiciera saber que a pesar de todo no estaba solo.

-Dios nos ha hecho libres —comenzó con fonación suave— para que hagamos cada uno lo que queramos hacer... —su voz se quebró—. Fuiste libre de irte a la cama con ella, Terry, pero la libertad está ligada a la responsabilidad. Debes dar la cara a las consecuencias y responder por tus actos... —hizo una larga pausa para controlar el evidente dolor que le causaba mi confidencia y siguió—: Pero por favor, no _te preocupes. Ocúpate _del problema en su momento.

Creí ver de reojo que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos mientras ella la borraba rápidamente con la muñeca. Continuó:

-Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, en mí siempre tendrás el cariño sincero de una verdadera amiga.

Tuve deseos de detener el coche y abrazarla. Lo más que logré hacer fue cambiar el automóvil al carril de baja velocidad y murmurar:

—Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras, Candy. Reparar mis errores del pasado, aunque eso significara perderte...

Sentí cómo se acercaba y recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Mantuve mi mano izquierda en el volante y levanté la derecha para pasarla detrás de su espalda y abrazarla fuertemente. A los pocos minutos llegamos a su casa. Apagué el motor del auto y estuvimos callados, sin movernos, envueltos en el halo mágico producto de nuestra cercanía.

Ella rozó suavemente su mano con la mía. No pude soportarlo. Me volví de frente y comencé a acariciar su cabello, su rostro, su boca.

Levantó la cara para mirarme con gran intimidad. Sus ojos eran un cristal nítido que me permitía ver la belleza de su ser interior.

- Candy, te quiero tanto —murmuré.

Entonces nuestras bocas se encontraron en un beso dulce, poderoso, apasionado. Con la acompasada cadencia de nuestros labios fundiéndose, con la enloquecedora sensación de nuestras lenguas reconociéndose, jugando a quemarse con ese fuego, con el auténtico ardor de nuestros cuerpos despertando, mi mente flotaba en otra dimensión. No la dejé intervenir mientras mi mano acariciaba su espalda, se deslizaba suavemente por su nuca, por su cuello, por su brazo, y se detenía enfebrecida en su cintura. Ella tampoco se permitió opinar al abrazarme.

Nos separamos después de un largo rato haciendo gala de una voluntad férrea. Luego la vi esconder su mirada y la escuché sollozar. No dijo nada. Accionó la manija de la puerta y salió de! auto para entrar corriendo a su casa.

Un desplante de ira y furor me hizo poner de inmediato el coche en marcha. Arranqué haciendo rechinar las llantas, mas me detuve en la bocacalle respirando agitadamente. Miré el reloj. Era temprano. No sabía si ir directo a hablar con mi madre para que me pusiera al tanto del problema y poder dar la cara a los padres de Annie, o acudir sin más preámbulo a la casa de la muchacha para después poder dar la cara a mi madre...

¿Cómo actuaría un hombre maduro? La respuesta era evidente.

Me dirigí rumbo a la casa de Annie. Mis manos aún temblaban y el nudo de mi garganta todavía no terminaba de disolverse. Llevaba en mi piel la sensación del amor. No podía permitir que el pasado se interpusiera en mi nueva vida. Debía cerrar ese libro para siempre.

Llegué a mi destino y detuve el automóvil en la acera de enfrente. Me froté las manos nervioso. Vi el enorme portón de aluminio y por un momento tuve deseos de cambiar la opción. Tal vez hablarle por teléfono... Pero mi madre me estaba esperando... Abrí la portezuela y salí del auto con menos decisión. Me detuve frente a la casa. Un perro enorme comenzó a ladrarme desde dentro. Oprimí el botón del timbre y el sonido metálico se escuchó hasta el exterior. Bien, ya estaba hecho. Me erguí en espera de que alguien abriera pronto, pero no fue así. Volví a llamar. Ahora el perro acompañaba sus ladridos con violentos golpes a la puerta No había nadie... Estaba oscureciendo...

Me dirigí al automóvil dispuesto a esperar que alguien llegara.

Encendí la luz interior del auto y busqué la revista del doctor Martín debajo del asiento. Ahí estaba. Comencé a hojearla. Deseaba calmarme. Entender lo que estaba pasándome. Darme ánimo y valor para enfrentarme tanto a los reclamos de mis pasados yerros como a las exigencias de mis nuevos sentimientos.

Amaba a Candy y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella.

Encontré el artículo que me recomendó con tanto interés, "Los tres pilares del amor", y una

pregunta aguda comenzó a filtrarse por mi entendimiento. ¿Podría ella amarme _a pesar _de todo?

_Estoy __convencida __de __que __si __los __jóvenes __conocieran __esos __tres __puntos, __aunque __no __tengan __intenciones __de __contraer __matrimonio, __sus __relaciones __amorosas __serían __mucho __más __exitosas._

Comencé a leer.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**JUVENTUD AL LIMITE**

**CAPITULO 11**

**LOS TRES PILARES DEL AMOR**

Imagina que sobre una mesa triangular sostenida por tres patas vas a intentar construir un enorme castillo. No te atreverías a pararte encima de esa mesa sabiendo que una de sus patas está rota, ¿o sí? Y mucho menos te atreverías a subir en ella a tu cónyuge y a tus hijos.

Pues entonces revísalas hoy; la carencia o debilidad de un PILAR hará que tu vida amorosa se desmorone tarde o temprano provocando un doloroso desenlace...

El amor trascendente tiene tres características fundamentales. Sólo tres:

**Primer****Pilar: Intimidad Emocional**

Ésta se da únicamente mediante _**comunicación profunda **_al compartir sin arreglos ni selecciones todos los sentimientos; al hablar con el corazón; al exteriorizar dudas, temores, ambiciones, sueños, preocupaciones, alegrías, penas; al confesar los yerros del presente y del pasado; al descubrir ante la persona amada el lado oculto (y desconocido por otros) de nuestro ser La intimidad emocional es _confianza absoluta, complicidad, integración, alianza. _Cuando ésta existe, se interpreta rápida y correctamente el lenguaje corporal, se detecta el verdadero estado de ánimo del compañero (desapercibido para los demás) aunque no haya vocablos de por medio. Y cuando se usan las palabras se hace de una forma única y especial, en un nivel de fraternidad distinto al que se da en _la _comunicación con el resto de la gente. Las riñas se disuelven cuando aún son incipientes porque al discutir se procura no causar daño, no herir. La "verdad" es el común denominador entre dos personas con intimidad emocional. En su trato la autoestima de ambos se ve grandemente favorecida pues saben darse su lugar el uno al otro, saben demostrarse aprecio y confianza sin límites. La _comunicación profunda _les permite no volver a sentirse solos, le da sentido a su mundo interior, propicia la formación de un universo exclusivo y, finalmente, cuando se alejan, ambos _piensan y hablan bien de su pareja._

Este último punto es un barómetro interesante pues, aunque puedas fingirle cariño a alguien, en la soledad tú sabes muy bien qué es cierto y qué no lo es. De modo que si al alejarte físicamente de tu novio o novia priva en ti la sensación de lejanía emocional, si al no estar a su lado juzgas a tu pareja como tonta, inmadura o torpe; si estando a solas te ríes un poco de su recuerdo y, en ocasiones, hasta compartes esa burla con tus amistades o familiares, no existe en absoluto intimidad emocional.

Millones de matrimonios pasan la vida sin verdadera intimidad; platicando únicamente sobre asuntos superficiales y vanos: los niños, el trabajo, los problemas de la casa, la economía... Por ocuparse de lo evidente olvidan lo fundamental. Su relación de pareja se desvanece, se pierde.

Se dice que los hijos unen al matrimonio, pero esto, en muchos casos, es una gran mentira. Los hijos producen distracción y funcionan para los cónyuges como excelente excusa para evadirse mutuamente: ahora tienen problemas nuevos en qué entretenerse. Al nacer los niños, surge una aparente integración conyugal, pero es forzada, y cuando los hijos crecen y se van se dan cuenta de que lo que los mantuvo unidos durante todos esos años eran los circunstanciales vástagos. Entonces (¡qué ridículo e incoherente!), después de sacar adelante un hogar con sacrificios, después de toda una vida compartida, al hallarse a solas prefieren divorciarse física o mentalmente. Jamás hubo intimidad emocional. Su unión fue vacía, falsa, fingida. Un hermoso teatro que tenía como finalidad hacer creer a los demás que se amaban.

Detuve la lectura impresionado por la fuerza de esas palabras. Candy y yo nos sentíamos relajados cuando conversábamos. Eso tal vez era un indicio de comunicación profunda, un viso de naciente intimidad emocional.

Me sobrecogió el deseo de conocer y evaluar los otros dos "pilares". Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, un detalle proveniente de la casa de Annie me perturbó: alguien había encendido la luz exterior... Consideré que tenía la obligación de bajarme para volver a tocar la puerta, pero opté por postergarla con la excusa de primero terminar la lectura del artículo. Me hundí en el asiento del automóvil para seguir leyendo.

**Segundo****Pilar: Afinidad Intelectual**

Las personas no están hechas sólo de emociones, están hechas también de IDEAS. Para nutrirse con los pensamientos de otro se requiere de una correspondencia intelectual capaz de permitir puntos de vista complementarios. Las personas pueden tener la capacidad de comunicarse íntimamente, pero si no poseen una forma similar de raciocinio respecto a los conceptos fundamentales como el trabajo, los valores, la religión, el sexo. la educación de los hijos, el tiempo libre, la organización familiar, etcétera, si no se enriquecen mentalmente durante su convivencia, terminan excluyéndose, el uno al otro, de gran parte de sus actividades. Pocas cosas alimentan más la llama del cariño que aportar ideas valiosas, desapercibidas para el otro.

En la medida en que alguien se ame a sí mismo podrá amar a su pareja, y la autoaceptación es un concepto que se da en la mente. Sólo siendo maduro intelectualmente es posible aceptar la individualidad e independencia del compañero, evitar los celos, el egoísmo, la posesión. Sólo con el juicio sereno y claro se es capaz de perdonar, ceder, dar otra oportunidad, aceptar los errores y estar dispuesto a permitir imperfecciones.

En el cerebro adulto nace el sentido de compañerismo y fidelidad. La moral verdadera no es producto de prejuicios sino de razonamiento inteligente. El grado de desarrollo espiritual se relaciona con la madurez. Todos estos puntos deben tener correspondencia entre las dos personas.

La pareja con afinidad intelectual tiene muchas cosas que compartir; lleva un ritmo de lectura similar, de estudio parecido, de trabajo creativo coincidente, se supera en armonía, crece y se ayuda recíprocamente.

Los novios que son capaces de estudiar y hacer sus trabajos de verdad (no como una excusa para terminar revolcándose) son mucho más fuertes en su relación que los demás.

En ese momento escuché el sonido de un claxon que me hizo brincar. Un coche antiguo se había detenido detrás, a tres metros, con las luces encendidas. Pasados varios segundos, la madre de Joana salió de la casa para abrir el garaje. El auto viró enfilándose a la cochera, rozando la salpicadera del mío. Un tipo gordo salió a cerrar el portón. Volví a tomar la revista. "El primer pilar del amor tiene que ver con la comunicación y el segundo con la similitud de ideas", me dije en voz alta para tratar de ignorar el nerviosismo que me causaban las circunstancias. "Sólo me falta leer un tema. Lo haré y después ya veremos."

**Tercer****Pilar: Atracción Química**

Si tienes con tu pareja intimidad emocional, puedes decir que es _TU AMIGA; _si además se complementan en ideas, puedes considerarla _TU COMPAÑERA. _Pero falta un último punto indispensable para anudar el lazo del amor: también debe poder llegar a ser _TU AMANTE. _Esto se consigue con la atracción química. Y no me refiero al gusto corporal, pues es frecuente considerar hermosa a una persona sin sentir ningún interés por ella. La apariencia es algo superficial y vano. Lo que enciende el magnetismo entre dos individuos no es un fenómeno físico sino químico. Sólo se da entre algunos. Tal vez no se trate de gente bonita, pero la química les permite ver más allá de lo visible y arder con la belleza que sólo ellos detectan. Cuando hay este tipo de hechizo, a las personas no les importa lo que los demás piensen respecto al físico de su pareja. Se sienten a gusto juntos porque se atraen realmente. Se besan y se tocan con gran espontaneidad, con verdadera pasión. Hay esa magia que los impulsa a estar cerca, el agrado mutuo producido por la voz, las acciones, el andar, la legitimidad, la forma especial y única de ser del otro. Finalmente no pueden evitar esa gran identificación sexual que se da, simplemente, sin que ellos lo planeen. Si descubres una afinidad química NATURAL con tu pareja, lucha por conservarla. No basta con que aparezca al principio. Hay que evitar que se pierda con el paso del tiempo. Muchos casados se descuidan, comienzan a convivir mal vestidos y malolientes, permitiendo que se apague entre ellos la llama de la pasión

Sonreí. Al menos estaba completamente seguro de que ese punto existía entre Candy y yo. Quedaba un pequeño epílogo en el artículo. Lo leí ávidamente.

_**En **__**conclusión**_

El hombre está formado de EMOCIONES-INTELIGEN-CIA-CUERPO. Los tres pilares del amor. La pareja debe tener conexión adecuada en cada uno.

Antes de casarte haz un análisis minucioso de ellos. Si ya eres casado, revisa las grietas que puedan tener.

Al hallar algún problema detente y analízalo con tu pareja. Luchen juntos por solucionarlo; no lo minimicen porque tarde o temprano la plataforma en que están parados se caerá por ese lado.

Ahora, recuerda que la relación se hace _ENTRE DOS. _Nadie puede rendir consideraciones a una persona que no las devuelve de la misma forma. Entre el hombre y la mujer se necesita la cooperación mutua. Una entrega que no es correspondida se convierte en suplicio. Los tres pilares no son para que los analices a solas sino en conjunto. Si tú crees que sientes pasión por alguien, si crees que te identificas emocional o intelectual mente y la otra persona no cree lo mismo de ti, no hay nada. Sc trata de una idealización, de una relación falsa. La intimidad emocional sólo existe a! _COMPLETAR EL CÍRCULO _de una comunicación profunda; el desarrollo intelectual es un _ÍNTER CAMBIO _de valores mentales de los dos. La atracción química verdadera sólo se da cuando se combinan las vibraciones de _**AMBOS**__._Si crees estar enamorado pero mal correspondido, despreocúpate y olvídalo. No se traía de amor. Sólo es un capricho, un invento tuyo que terminará destruyéndote si ie aferras a él...

Levanté la vista y me quedé mirando la casa de Annie por varios minutos. ¡Qué conceptos equivocados había albergado! Esto representaba una dimensión superior, un páramo fascinante que estaba saliendo a la luz de mis ojos después de un largo camino en mueblas. Ahora comprendía lo que quiso decirme Candy con eso de _"Te __recomiendo __el artículo de LOS TRES PILARES DEL AMOR. Vale la pena no sólo leerlo sino estudiarlo. Es algo básico que deberían tomar en cuenta todas las parejas antes de comprometerse "._

Apagué la luz interior del coche y guardé la revista debajo de mi asiento como si fuese un tesoro. La había leído; posteriormente la estudiaría.

Una descarga eléctrica me hizo volver en mí al momento en que vi llegar el coche de Archi, con él al volante. En el asiento contiguo venía Annie. ¡De modo que ya no necesitaba que yo la protegiera de su perverso querido!

La pareja se abrazó para despedirse. Pensé que si ya habían satisfecho su libido por ese día la separación sería rápida. No me equivoqué. Annie bajó de la carcacha y corrió a su casa sin volver la vista. Archi se esfumó de inmediato.

Bajé de mi auto y caminé de prisa con la esperanza de que ella me abriera. No toqué el timbre, golpeé la puerta con una moneda. El perro ladró enloquecido.

-¿Quién es? —preguntó ella desde el interior.

-Soy Terry —contesté.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Annie salió cuidándose de no dejar escapar al animal.

-¿Cómo estás? —me tendió la mano y quiso darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me separé.

—Vengo a que me expliques lo que pasa. Tus padres hablaron con mi mamá y fuiste tú quien los llevó a mi domicilio. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Te debo algo?

—La mujer es mi madre. El hombre no es nada mío. Vive con ella. Es un tipo agresivo. Descubrió los resultados de unos análisis que me hice y me obligó a que le dijera quién me había contagiado sífilis... No pude negarme.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza.

—Yo nunca te contagié sífilis. Tú la tenías mucho tiempo antes de que nos conociéramos; me di cuenta por el salpullido de tu piel; tal vez te enteraste al hacerte los análisis gracias a mi recomendación, pero no me culpes de ello.

—Es lo mismo. Tú también estabas infectado de algo. Además, has sido muy descortés. Cuando te pedí ayuda me la negaste y a cambio me advertiste que por haberte acostado conmigo habías adquirido derechos sobre mí, que, aunque yo no lo quisiera, me ibas a seguir deseando y persiguiendo. ¿O ya no lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero...

—Por si fuera poco —me interrumpió—, tengo varios días de retraso y no sé si es por causa tuya...

Sentí un terrible mareo. ¡No otra vez, Dios mío! ¡No, por favor...!

—Eres una ramera asquerosa —murmuré.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se echó el cabello hacia atrás en un movimiento brusco y me miró de una forma terrible—. A mí nadie me insulta, ¿me oyes? Hablaré con el amigo de mi mamá para que te dé una lección —su actitud amenazante me asustó.

Crispé los puños aguantando la rabia superlativa. Di media vuelta, caminé a mi auto y arranqué de inmediato. Observé a Annie por el retrovisor despidiéndose de mí con una seña obscena.

Llegué a mi casa pasadas las diez de la noche. Desde la sala no se escuchaba sonido alguno, pero yo sabía que mi madre estaba en su habitación esperándome...

Subí directamente y toqué la puerta.

—Pasa —me dijo.

—¿Querías verme antes de dormir?

—Sí —dejó a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos, se quitó los anteojos de lectura y añadió con gravedad—: Siéntate.

Obedecí despacio, cargado de ansiedad y expectación. Mi madre jamás me invitaba a dialogar así. Era una mujer práctica, de pocas palabras y fue directa al grano:

—Vinieron a verme los padres de esa joven llamada Annie—hizo una pausa para estudiar mi expresión, pero yo estaba sereno—. Trataron de intimidarme. Dijeron que habías seducido a su hija y que le habías contagiado sífilis.

—¿Está embarazada?— me oí preguntar con serenidad.

—Aún lo ignoran, pero vinieron a advertirme que de estarlo tendrías que responder... o que te costaría muy caro...

¿Responder? ¿Se referían acaso a que debía casarme con esa zorra? ¿Podían atreverse los padres de hoy a criar prostitutas y a cambio exigir decencia?

—¿Sabes, Terry? —dijo mamá después de un rato—. Estoy harta de la gente prepotente y pedante que le gusta amenazar...

Me quedé viendo la expresión triste de mi madre. ¿Quién la había amedrentado al grado de que estaba harta de ello? Yo solía criticarla cruelmente, pero en ese momento estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía.

Volví a tomar asiento.

—¿Y ya te atendiste?

—Sí... No te preocupes. Hallé la tarjeta de un excelente doctor en tu libreta. El jefe de Candy. Nunca tuve sífilis, pero de cualquier modo él me revisó.

Noté que se turbaba al escuchar eso. El doctor Martín era un terapeuta a quien mi madre posiblemente consultó alguna vez por algún problema sexual.

—¿Y con candy también tienes relaciones?

—Todavía no...

—Pero piensas tenerlas, ¿verdad?

—Mamá, son épocas distintas a las que tú viviste. Ahora hay menos prejuicios. Además, quiero que sepas que no voy a volver a tener sexo por simple placer. Eso lo aprendí del doctor Martín y de muchas experiencias desastrosas. De ahora en adelante sólo me entregaré físicamente a una mujer si existe amor de por medio. Y eso cambia las cosas, ¿no es cierto? Date cuenta de que ya no soy un niño.

Mi madre movió la cabeza negativamente en señal de desacuerdo.

—Ten cuidado, Terry. Tu deseo es normal y acostarte con una mujer también lo es. Pero no hablo del _qué _sino del _cómo _y del _cuándo... _Satisfacer una necesidad legítima por una vía equivocada o en un momento inoportuno puede traer malas consecuencias para ambos.

—¿Malas consecuencias? —me reí de ella—. ¿Como cuáles? Estoy enterado de todo lo que puede pasarme y, habiendo amor, estoy dispuesto a correr los riesgos.

—¿Ah, sí? —me desafió—. ¿Y qué consideras lo peor que podría pasarte?

—Que por medio de amenazas y chantajes me obligaran a unir mi vida a la de una mujer a quien no amo. Annie, por ejemplo.

Sonrió irónicamente.

—Hay algo mucho peor, Terry. Algo que ni siquiera te ha pasado por la cabeza —hizo una pausa mirándome con fijeza antes de concluir—: **Unirte **_**voluntariamente **_**a una persona a quien, gracias a las maravillosas experiencias físicas que has pasado a su lado,**_**crees **_**amar... **—hizo una nueva pausa para tomar fuerzas, y culminó—: En la juventud el sexo es algo tan novedoso y fascinante que enajena a las parejas haciéndolas perder la razón. No hay nada más terrible que jurarle amor eterno a alguien mientras se arde en las - enloquecedoras sensaciones de un cuerpo excitado. Es mentira. La mente está desorientada, confundida. El amor no tiene nada que ver con ese apasionamiento efervescente que acompaña al sexo...

—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso...? —le reclamé—. ¿Acaso te acostaste con mi padre antes de casarte con él?

El rostro de mamá enrojeció por lo impertinente de la pregunta, pero no me disculpé. En el fondo de mi ser albergaba, desde hacía varios años, una cuenta pendiente de cobro para ella.

—Tú nunca me has hablado de sexo -continué- . ¿Por qué lo haces ahora'.' Siempre estuviste ocupada en tu trabajo y yo crecí solo... Desde los catorce años me acuesto con mujeres y apenas te enteras. He vivido más de lo que te imaginas y no vas a empezar a educarme ahora -sentí que se me cortaba la voz pero seguí hablando—: la vida me ha golpeado duro. He madurado, pero con mucho dolor. No tienes idea de cómo me hizo falta un buen consejo o un buen regaño a tiempo...

Bajé la cabeza tratando de disolver el nudo de mi garganta. Mamá estaba estática, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decir.

—No has madurado como crees —contestó al fin—, y no has sufrido ni una décima parte de lo que puedes sufrir... de lo que yo sufrí. Ignoro si el sexo fuera del matrimonio es correcto. Sólo sé que eso echó a perder mi vida... y gran parte de la tuya.

Levanté la cara. Congoja y furia fueron reemplazadas por una señal de alerta casi de inmediato. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Es que acaso mi madre iba a levantar el velo de su oscuro y enigmático pasado? Era el momento de hablar cara a cara, de decirnos sin reservas cuanto habíamos mantenido callado durante años. Permanecí ansioso, pero ignorando aún que esa noche sería la más inolvidable de mi vida.

_**BUENO CHICAS BELLAS AHI LES VA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO COMO YA SABEN ME FUI DE VACACIONES Y SE ME HIZO IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR PERO PARA QUE NO SE ENOJEN AHO LES MANDO DOS CAPITULOS NUEVOS DISFRUTENLOS...OH NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR BESITOS**_


	13. CAPITULO 12

**JUVENTUD SIN LÍMITES**

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA**** TENTACIÓN****DEL****SEXO****ILÍCITO.**

—Para empezar —me dijo—, eso de acostarse con el novio no es cosa nueva. Se ha hecho desde siempre, así que tu generación no tiene nada que enseñarle a la mía —le resultaba difícil revelarme sus yerros de mocedad, pero ya no podía detenerse—. A los quince años perdí la cabeza por uno de mis profesores. Él me llevó a conocer la sexualidad completamente. Luego supe que era casado. Me abandonó. Fue mi gran secreto... A los veinte años me volví a enamorar. Esta vez de un amigo de la familia. Estaba segura de haber hallado al príncipe de mis sueños y me entregué nuevamente sin condiciones. Aun cuando él me confesó haber tenido relaciones íntimas antes, yo le juré que era virgen —hizo una larga pausa con la vista perdida en sus evocaciones—. Ambos estábamos muy solos y desesperados por hallar una pareja, así que tuvimos sexo antes de casarnos —continuo—. Los jóvenes de aquella época poseíamos la misma cantidad de hormonas que ustedes, pero había menos promiscuidad y el sexo sin amor era poco frecuente...

Se detuvo. Me di cuenta de tener la boca abierta. ¡Estaba hablándome de mi padre! "Sigue, por favor", rogué en mis adentros. Era preciso enlazar de una vez por todas los elementos inciertos de mi verdadero origen...

—Nuestro noviazgo fue corto. Nos unimos en matrimonio sin conocernos a fondo. Fracasamos. Un abismo de diferencias mentales nos separaba. Él devoraba tratados de ciencias, coleccionaba libros, impartía clases de química en escuelas superiores y. cuando le quedaba tiempo tiempo, experimentaba uniendo compuestos en un laboratorio que improvisó en la casa. Yo en cambio detestaba el estudio y la lectura; sólo me desenvolvía bien en reuniones sociales y haciendo deporte. Nuestros valores se repelían. Yo religiosa, él libre pensador; a mí me agradaba bailar, ir a fiestas, convivir con gente, mientras él, bastante huraño, detestaba las reuniones y prefería estar solo. Yo hablaba fuerte, rápido, de mil cosas a la vez; él conversaba despacio, con bajo volumen. Creo que nunca nos comunicamos eficientemente excepto cuando hacíamos el amor. Pero eso duró poco.

Era difícil de creer. ¿De modo que entre mis padres existió la _atracción química _pero no la _intimidad emocional _ni la _correspondencia intelectual?_

Observé a mamá abierta, descaradamente. Era una mujer alta y delgada. Aún a su edad llamaba la atención por su inusitada belleza y buen cuerpo. Me imaginé que veinte años antes debió de ser extremadamente sensual.

—¿Mi papá llegó a darse cuenta de que le mentiste respecto a tu virginidad? — cuestioné.

—Sí. Se lo confesé después de la luna de miel. Le produjo un gran malestar. La virginidad es un mito que no vale nada, pero la honestidad en la pareja sí vale. De hecho es la base de todo, y yo no fui honesta, lo engañé, no le tuve confianza. Él dedujo que mi entrega era pensada, estratégica, que si había sido capaz de ocultarle algo tan íntimo seguramente le ocultaría cualquier cosa. A partir de entonces la relación fue peor cada día. El aumentó su carga de trabajo y yo me fui alejando poco a poco. Puede decirse que mi vida era la encarnación humana del cuento de la cenicienta. ¡Una muchachita sin educación, que toda la vida se dedicó a fregar trastes, lavar ropa y desinfectar pisos, unida a un príncipe acostumbrado a fiestas de la nobleza, excelsas viandas, arte refinado: ¡un matrimonio destinado a la más absoluta desdicha! Perrault cortó la historia justo a tiempo, antes de que sobreviniera la evidente tragedia. Pero la vida no se interrumpe con un "fueron felices para siempre", la vida continúa y, sin buenas bases, la felicidad se acaba pronto.

Un viso de intensa emoción acompañó las últimas palabras de mi madre.

—¿Y vas a decirme que te casaste con la persona equivocada por culpa del sexo?

—El sexo es un anzuelo extraordinario —repuso—-. Te pesca, te hace perder objetividad, pero no es el culpable directo de los malos matrimonios. El problema está en los _noviazgos superficiales. _Las parejas se casan pensando que lo más importante de la relación es esa atracción tangible. Se unen sin conocerse a un nivel profundo.

¡Pero qué concepto tan similar al de la revista! Sonreí. No cabe duda de que todos los seres humanos, cada cual por su camino, tenemos que llegar tarde o temprano a las mismas realidades.

—Yo siempre creí que nuestra vida se vino abajo cuando mi padre murió. Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? ¿Los problemas empezaron antes...? Asintió muy lentamente.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces, Terry...

En su gesto había una tensión evidente, pero a la vez podía identificarse un fuerte deseo de hablar, de deshacerse al fin de esa secreta carga que la había acompañado durante tanto tiempo.

—Un año después de casados —comenzó—, nació tu hermana Karen. Recuerdo que estando mi esposo y yo juntos, contemplándola dormida en su cunita, nos abrazamos y descubrimos que la clave para triunfar en el matrimonio no está tanto en ser afines como dos mitades de naranja, porque eso jamás ocurre, sino en _tener buena disposición y sincero deseo de acoplarse. _Traté de tomarle gusto a su pasividad, a su música, y él procuró disfrutar mi alegría, mi actividad. Hubiéramos podido salvar nuestro matrimonio de no ser por lo que ocurrió cuando naciste tú. Karen ya tenía cinco años...

Yo me hallaba casi al borde de la silla. Era evidente, aunque no me lo confesara, que mi venida a este mundo fue accidental. Tal vez estaba a punto de escuchar la verdadera razón de mi fútil existencia.

—¿Yo fui la causa del divorcio?

—No —se apresuró a responder—. Después del parto, las mujeres solemos sufrir una crisis emocional muy fuerte... Y a los dos meses de tu nacimiento mi marido se vio precisado a hacer un largo viaje de trabajo. Un día que yo estaba sola en la casa tuvimos una variación de voltaje. Varios aparatos se descompusieron. Llamé a la compañía de luz y a las pocas horas un empleado de mantenimiento nos visitó El tipo se portó sumamente amable mientras revisaba los desperfectos; hizo un trabajo eficiente, aunque ocupó toda la tarde en ello. Terminó cerca de las nueve de la noche. El hombre estaba cansado, sudando, y en su gesto había algo que yo califiqué como una chispa de vida y que en realidad era un enorme gusto por mi persona. Lo invité a cenar. Me trató como a una dama. Elogió mi comida, mi aspecto físico, la pulcritud de mi casa, y se sentó a escuchar pacientemente los problemas que le platiqué, aceptando y valorando mis opiniones. Me Visitó varias noches seguidas. Aunque alguna vez llegué a imaginarme siendo infiel, yo no andaba en busca de aventuras amorosas; pero me sentía tan sola, tan poco apreciada, tan necesitada de un desahogo emocional, que cuando ese hombre me sonrió, me dijo que le gustaba y se acercó para tocarme, no pude más que cerrar los ojos y entregarme como una paloma herida... Al romperse el recipiente de cristal que guarda nuestra buena conducta, los principios comienzan a fugarse. Lo difícil es robar la primera vez, matar la primera vez, adulterar la primera vez... Después es más fácil... —hizo una pausa para limpiarse la cara—. La visita del electricista se volvió habitual —continuó despacio—. Aún después de que mi marido regresó del viaje, mantuvimos nuestro romance oculto. Me dejé envolver nuevamente en el delicioso humo de las emociones que origina el sexo fuera de lugar y de momento. Curiosamente esa relación prohibida me producía sensaciones similares a las que me produjeron las relaciones sexuales, también prohibidas, que tuve antes de casarme. La percepción del peligro, la angustia de saberse haciendo algo delicioso pero vedado es muy similar cuando se es infiel dentro del matrimonio que cuando se tiene sexo antes de él. Alguien que cede a la tentación de joven está más propenso a ceder a ella de adulto.

Se detuvo. Su vista estaba extraviada en la contemplación de recuerdos desenterrados. La mía, desorbitada, ensamblaba las escenas de ese ayer incierto del que yo provenía.

No quiso detallar la forma en que su infidelidad fue descubierta. A cambio de eso expresó las conclusiones a las que había llegado muchos años después.

—Por muy liberales y "modernos" que sean los cónyuges, cuando uno de ellos engaña al otro se causa un daño irreparable. La infidelidad, lejos de ser el remedio a los conflictos de la pareja, es una evasión. Resulta más fácil buscar intimidad con alguien ajeno que enfrentar cara a cara los problemas de una vida marital deteriorada y luchar por solucionarlos.

—Pero hay quien puede mantener en secreto sus relaciones ilícitas durante años —opiné.

—Eso no es cierto. ¡Resulta imposible llevar una doble vida emocional por mucho tiempo! A mí me consta. Uno puede engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose capaz de querer a dos personas a la vez y puede tratar de ocultar su aventura en pro de la salvaguarda del matrimonio y los hijos, pero no es posible acostumbrarse al remordimiento, a la distracción, a la carga de culpabilidad, al desequilibrio funcional que sobreviene en esos casos. Cuando se está atrapado en una relación de infidelidad se viven tensiones que no puedes imaginar. Se merma notablemente la eficiencia en el trabajo, la confianza en uno mismo, la relación con Dios, el desenvolvimiento social, la lucidez mental, el buen humor... y como es lógico, ese desequilibrio inevitablemente desenmascara el engaño. El cónyuge se da cuenta antes de tener las pruebas suficientes y el hecho le causa una herida tan profunda e irreparable que su dolor no es susceptible de alivio con ninguna explicación o razonamiento. Las promesas de confianza y honradez mutua quedan pisoteadas. La infidelidad es traición de grado superlativo y ésta desencadena un holocausto matrimonial del que no será fácil reponerse, a menos que uno de los dos admita sacrificar su respeto y autoestima dejándose humillar a cambio de mantener unido el hogar. Y eso, en esta época, se da cada vez menos.

—Así que los matrimonios se acaban con el famoso triángulo amoroso —comenté—-, pero las personas pueden rehacer sus vidas, ¿no es cierto?

—En algunos casos... La mayoría de las veces no, Terry. Cuando el cónyuge infiel se queda a solas con su nueva pareja y la relación entre ellos deja de ser _prohibida, _el encanto se va, la emoción se esfuma, la pasión se desvanece... Créemelo. Rara vez verás en la televisión o en el cine una escena erótica protagonizada por marido y mujer, porque _lo que enciende la __sangre __de modo explosivo son las aventuras prohibidas, las peligrosas, las irracionales. Es decir: lo verdaderamente tentador en el ser humano no es el sexo en sí, sino el sexo fuera del matrimonio, _de la misma forma que puede resultar tentador y emocionante robar, timar o hacer pillerías.

Me quedé quieto y callado durante un buen rato. Nunca se rne había ocurrido pensar eso. Quizá porque no tenía la referencia de ser casado. Una cosa sí era cierta: los jóvenes podíamos aprender mucho de los adultos. Aunque tuvieran el terrible defecto de ser nuestros padres.

— Pero termina de contarme. ¿Qué pasó con mi papá cuando se percató de tu engaño?

— Simplemente se fue de la casa... A él le disgustaban las discusiones y los problemas. Rentó un departamento cerca del Instituto de Investigaciones Químicas de la Universidad y se sumergió en sus estudios para olvidar, de la misma forma que otro hombre se hubiera hundido en el alcohol. Sólo supe de él cuando un abogado fue a verme llevándome los documentos del divorcio. Firmé sin pensarlo dos veces... Para entonces el empleado de la compañía de luz ya se había mudado a vivir con nosotros...

—Mi padrastro Luis... —murmuré comprendiendo al fin de quién se trataba.

Mamá bajó la cabeza avergonzada. El sólo mencionar ese nombre era motivo de aprensión y enojo. Se trataba de la parte oscura de nuestra vida, el capítulo negro que habíamos tratado de olvidar a toda costa.

—Tenías apenas dos años de edad y tu hermana siete cuando me volví a casar. Tampoco conocía a nivel profundo a mi nuevo marido y las sorpresas no se dejaron esperar. Luis era un misógino disfrazado. En cuanto tuvo el control total de las circunstancias, comenzó a tratarme violentamente y con prepotencia. Me agredía por los detalles más insignificantes. Se burlaba de mis errores, me hacía quedar en ridículo frente a otras personas. La brutalidad era su arma preferida. Todos en casa aprendimos a tenerle miedo. Temblábamos en cuanto llegaba pues sabíamos que encontraría alguna excusa para empezar a gritar. ¡No me cabía en la cabeza que un amante tan perfecto se hubiese convertido en un marido tan malo! En la cama era sádico, egoísta y desconsiderado. No puedes imaginarte cómo y cuánto lloré al darme cuenta de lo terrible que fue ese giro de vida. Pero el ser humano es así, hijo. Nunca está conforme con nada, siempre cree que le está yendo mal y sueña con cambiar lo que le pertenece por algo mejor. ¡Qué forma tan errada, tan irresponsable, tan inmadura de vivir!

Valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido. Somos a tal grado estúpidos que le damos la espalda a lo nuestro sin saber que la mina de diamantes con la que tanto soñamos se encuentra en nuestra casa. Para hallarla sólo requerimos ESFORZARNOS. La felicidad únicamente se da al luchar por la familia, por el trabajo, por el país que tenemos. _¡No __porque__sean los mejores sino porque nos pertenecen! ¡Porque a la vez formamos parte de ellos! ¡Porque son nuestros!_

Caray, ¡me sentí tan mal por mi ingratitud! Esa mujer no era perfecta: cambió un esposo inteligente y noble por otro bruto y agresivo. A mi hermana y a mí nos quitó un buen padre para darnos un pésimo padrastro... Tenía muchos defectos, había cometido cualquier cantidad de errores, y yo lo sabía desde muy chico. Pero _era mi madre. _¡Me pertenecía! ¡Y yo de alguna forma le pertenecía a ella! Sentí que el llanto se acumulaba en mis lagrimales.

¡Cuántas veces la juzgué con crueldad! ¡Cuántas veces deseé haber sido engendrado en el vientre de otra mujer! ¡Qué injusto había sido! Hasta entonces comprendí que, aunque existían personas más inteligentes, más hermosas, más maduras, yo no debía amarla a ella por sus cualidades, _¡sino porque era mía...!_

Me puse de pie y caminé para sentarme a su lado. No tenía palabras para pedirle perdón ni tampoco hallé los vocablos apropiados para consolarla. Así que la abracé primero con cautela y luego, al verla llorar, con mucha fuerza.

Estuvimos enlazados un buen rato sin decir nada.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos. La noche estaba muy avanzada, pero yo no quería irme a mi cuarto. Deseaba acurrucarme en su regazo como lo había hecho cuando mis ojos de niño detectaban siniestras sombras en la oscuridad. Para permitirle sosegar su ánimo quise cambiar un poco el tema. La tomé de la mano y le cuestioné:

—Dices que lo verdaderamente tentador no es el sexo sino el sexo fuera del matrimonio, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo he sentido. Pero, ¿es posible vencer un deseo tan incontrolable?

—Sí, lo es. Sólo se requiere cultivar el hábito de reflexionar y manejar las ideas.

—¿Qué tienen que ver las ideas en esto?

—Todo. ¿Sabes cuál es el órgano sexual más poderoso del ser humano? LA MENTE. Cuando una aventura se hace realidad es porque ya estuvo imaginándose durante mucho tiempo. Así de simple, Terry. No tienes que acostarte con la persona equivocada para que se desencadene el desequilibrio. Basta con imaginarlo, con dejar volar la ilusión y recrear en tu mente lo extraordinario que sería un encuentro íntimo con ella. El cerebro es capaz de crear verdaderos escenarios y representar cuadros superexcitantes al grado de hacerlos parecer reales. Entonces las fantasías toman la forma de sentimientos y deseos amorosos, y éstos, tarde o temprano, se materializan.

—¿Por lo tanto, la clave está en evitar imágenes sensuales?

—Bueno... Somos humanos y tenemos sangre en las venas. Es natural reaccionar a los estímulos del medio y tener ideas eróticas furtivas. Lo malo no es tenerlas sino abrirles la puerta del pensamiento central, invitarlas a pasar, a ponerse cómodas y platicar con ellas durante largos e insanos periodos. En vez de distraerse con fantasías sexuales, las personas de más valía reflexionan a fondo sobre las consecuencias, piensan drásticamente, con juicio realista y sereno. Entonces se dictan a sí mismos un código de normas y definen exactamente lo que quieren para su futuro. Si no te has detenido a pensar en tu propósito vital, a planear lo que te conviene antes de que la tentación llegue, reaccionarás ante ella conforme a tus emociones del momento, y cuando te des cuenta del error será demasiado tarde.

—¿Tú te detuviste a prever, a planear de antemano tu propósito vital?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que trato de explicarte? Soy una mujer fracasada. Eché a perder mi vida y la de mi familia por no pensar en soluciones antes de que se presentaran los problemas. A nadie le gusta planear cosas desagradables y por eso, cuando éstas ocurren, no sabemos qué hacer. Yo nunca creí tener la oportunidad de serle infiel a mi marido, así que, cuando la tuve, me hallé ante ella desprevenida e indefensa. El mayor éxito de la tentación es su ataque sorpresivo. Para vencerla es preciso _visualizarla antes _de que llegue y tomar serenamente la decisión de lo que harás cuando esté frente a ti. Porque llegará, Terry. Tarde o temprano. Continuamente quizá.

Y si te toma desprevenido es seguro que no podrás evitar caer en su cautivadora trampa. Me separé un poco de ella. Era curioso que por criticarla y menospreciarla hubiera desperdiciado su sabiduría durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía urgencia de que me hablara de otras cosas. Aún quedaban muchas preguntas sin responder. Las formulé con cierta vehemencia todas juntas.

—Pero acaba de contarme, mamá. ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que huimos de mi padrastro? ¿Por qué se fue Karen de la casa? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Qué pasó con mi padre?

No contestó de inmediato. Revivir aquello le causaba un evidente malestar. Su voz ya no sonó decidida y fuerte. A decir verdad, apenas lograba escucharla.

—Luis empezó a tomar. Y cuando su estado de ebriedad era grave me golpeaba...

—Sí —le quité la palabra con inaudito coraje—. También nos golpeaba a Karen y a mí. Y tú te limitabas a lamentarte. No te defendías. En mi mente infantil razoné que los hombres tenían derecho a gritar, a exigir e imponer sus ideas mientras que las mujeres eran desvalidas e inferiores; comencé a sentir lástima y desprecio por ellas...

Hubo un largo silencio. Muchas verdades estaban saliendo a flote en ese cuarto y con ello reflexiones verdaderamente importantes. Tal vez ese inicio precoz de mi sensualidad, acompañado siempre de un cierto egoísmo masculino y un aprovechamiento de la fragilidad femenina, tenía su origen en los modelos recibidos cuando niño.

—Karen no huyó de casa... Ni ha fallecido, como piensas...

La sangre se me heló en las venas. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Mi hermana vivía? ¿Y dónde? La conmoción producida al escuchar eso me dejó impávido, sin habla. Palabras de reclamo y enojo quisieron bullir, pero se atascaron en mi garganta.

—Tu hermana comenzó a desarrollarse como señorita a los once años de edad... Y eso llamó la atención de Luis... Cuando estaba borracho la molestaba... la tocaba... y un día... Dios mío... —mi madre se detuvo. Se le dificultaba sobremanera hablar, pero yo comenzaba a sospechar lo que había ocurrido un día, antes de que ella lo aclarara—. Llegó ebrio, a la una de la mañana, y fue directo al cuarto de la niña. Todos dormíamos profundamente, incluyéndome a mí... Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama de la pequeña. Karen se despertó cuando ya había sido parcialmente desvestida. Alcanzó a gritar antes de que su padrastro le tapara la boca. Al oírla desperté y me levanté para correr a su habitación. Afortunadamente no estaba con llave. Tú me habías visto callar, llorar resignada los abusos de Luis, pero no me viste esa noche peleando como una fiera. Ataqué a mi marido con uñas, objetos, dientes, presa de la desesperación y furia que sólo una madre puede experimentar al ver a sus hijos en peligro. Él me golpeó en la cara, pero yo hice añicos sobre su cabeza un pesado florero de vidrio cortado y se desvaneció bañado en sangre.

—¿Alcanzó a violarla?

—No, pero la lastimó. Tu hermana era apenas una niña. Salí del cuarto con ella; estaba asustada y temblaba por un ataque de nervios. Yo actué rápido. En mi mente sólo existía el pensamiento de ponerla a salvo. Llamé por teléfono a una estación de taxis, cerré con doble llave la habitación en la que tú dormías, tomé mi libreta de direcciones y salí acompañada de Karen en cuanto el coche llegó. Fuimos directo a la universidad. No conocía el departamento de tu padre, pero con el domicilio el chofer me llevó hasta él. Bajamos del automóvil y le pedí al taxista que me esperara. Toqué el timbre durante varios minutos.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana. En cuanto tu padre me abrió, lo abracé llorando y le dije que le llevaba a la niña para que se hiciera cargo de ella por un tiempo. Él se asustó mucho. Encendió las luces y me exigió que le explicara lo que había pasado. Lo hice brevemente. Abrazó a su hija. Me reclamó el incidente como si yo fuera responsable y me dijo que los niños debían vivir con él. Después de un rato se calmó y en su mirada creí detectar una chispa de perdón. Pero toda esperanza se esfumó de mí al momento en que me di cuenta de que había una mujer en su recámara. Me despedí de Karen con un fuerte abrazo y salí de la casa confundida y acabada. La vivencia de esa noche fue lo más parecido al infierno que he conocido. Me sentía sola, arrepentida, desamparada, temerosa. No sólo existía el peligro de enfrentarme a la justicia en el remoto caso de que Luis hubiera fallecido por el golpe; ahora también temía por la reacción de tu padre que, con justo derecho, podía tratar de arrancarme de mis brazos lo único que me quedaba en la vida: mi hijo pequeño. Y por si lo anterior fuera poco, en caso de que Luis se recuperase resultaba evidente pensar que se vengaría de mí. Llegué a la casa deshecha en llanto, arrepentida de haber abandonado a Karen , pero en una lucha intrínseca por resignarme a que había sido lo mejor. Su padre la cuidaría bien mientras viviera. Volví a pedirle al taxista que me esperara en la puerta. Subí corriendo. Luis seguía en el suelo, justo donde lo había dejado, con la boca abierta, sin sentido. No me acerqué a tocarlo, pero su postura grotesca me hizo pensar que había muerto... Preparé una maleta con lo indispensable, te tomé en mis brazos y bajé como pude para volver a subir al carro y huir. Fuimos directos a la central de autobuses. Compré boletos para la ciudad más lejana que pude, sin importarme cuál, y cuando despertaste ya estábamos muy lejos... Te dije que viajábamos en busca de tu hermana, quien se había ido de la casa, que todo estaba bien y que en el lugar al que íbamos Luis no nos encontraría. Lo último era cierto... En cuanto a lo demás, no pude explicártelo. Era posible saciar tu curiosidad infantil con historias menos crueles que la verdad. Fue cansado para mí y mortal para ti llegar a un poblado desconocido y buscar hospedaje. Llevábamos poco dinero, pero hallamos un buen cuarto en renta y a los pocos días conseguí trabajo como secretaria. En la huida se perdieron tus papeles y los míos. Lo primero que hice fue invertir todo lo que llevaba comprando a un juez para registrarte con nuevos datos. Yo también adquirí identificaciones falsas y recomenzamos una nueva vida. Empezamos desde abajo. Todas las noches me dormía rezando por tu hermana y por tu padre... No te imaginas cómo envejecí en esos días...

Me lo imaginaba. Al terminar el relato mamá se quedó muy quieta, con la vista extraviada: al rememorar los detalles de su tragedia, también despertaron en ella los sentimientos de angustia, desesperación y pánico que sufrió al vivirla.

Quise abrazarla y pedirle que olvidara todo, que descansara, que eso había quedado muy atrás, que la terrible historia ya no nos afectaría más ni a ella ni a mí.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba con respecto a eso.

El pasado se había levantado gigantesco, monstruoso, para aguardarme con sus impresionantes garras a la vuelta del camino.

Pero yo aún lo ignoraba.

_**EHHH QUE LES PARECIO...COMENTE **_


	14. CAPITULO 13

**JUVENTUD AL LIMITE**

**CAPITULO13**

**UNION ****LIBRE.**

Para no tener que ver más a Annie, pedí mi cambio de grupo en la universidad. Ella, a su vez, evitó encontrarse conmigo, pero yo sabía que se vengaría, aunque no fuese de inmediato.

A partir de que se iniciaron las clases mis encuentros con Candy se hicieron más espaciados y sustanciosos. Ambos, con trabajo y estudio, estábamos habitualmente ocupados desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche. Sin embargo, pasábamos juntos todos los fines de semana.

Aquella tarde dominical estábamos en su casa solos. Sus padres habían recibido una excelente propuesta de negocios en una ciudad ubicada a mil doscientos kilómetros de distancia, de modo que toda la familia, a excepción de ella, se encontraba haciendo un largo viaje, supervisando los detalles de su próximo traslado.

—¿Y cómo van las relaciones con tu mamá? —me preguntó.

—Bien —contesté echándome a la boca una uva del frutero—. Desde la noche en que hablamos ha habido un cambio radical entre nosotros. Ahora conversamos más seguido, como dos buenos amigos.

—¡Cuántas cosas importantes pasaron esa noche!

—Sí —bromeé—. Las primeras rosas que te compré terminaron marchitas en el bote de la basura.

—Pero desde entonces me regalas un ramo cada semana.

—Te noto muy romántica, Candy. ¿No se suponía que íbamos a estudiar para tu examen de mañana?

Hizo un gesto de niña rebelde y abrió el voluminoso libro de matemáticas que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres una uva? —le pregunté enseñándole la pequeña fruta entre mis dientes.

Sonrió con malicia y se incorporó para acercarse muy lentamente y quitármela con la boca.

—No te vayas —Ia atrapé.

—Lo siento... Tenemos que estudiar... —se zafó de mi abrazo para volver a su asiento frente a la mesa del comedor. Me puse de pie y acerqué una silla a su lado.

Nuestro noviazgo era tan significativo y noble que nunca lo imaginé posible dentro del contexto de mis antiguas referencias. Con el paso de los meses el amor que nos unía se había confirmado como algo excepcional, portentoso, _sui generis._

Sin embargo, un grave problema estaba dándose forma entre nosotros. Era fácil comprobar la afinidad intelectual entre ambos y regocijarse con la espontaneidad de nuestra comunicación profunda, pero lo concerniente a la atracción de los cuerpos estaba convirtiéndose en un defecto insufrible. Era demasiado fuerte, en extremo poderosa, materialmente incontrolable. Podíamos pasar largas horas trabajando, platicando o jugando, pero en cuanto había ocasión de un ligero roce corporal, en ambos se nos despertaban pasiones trepidantes. Nos entregábamos a besos profundamente sensuales y a oscilaciones arrebatadas que no son para ser descritas. Era un fenómeno curioso, fuera de lo común, y cuando estábamos ecuánimes solíamos bromear respecto de él.

—_Aléjate__de mí —me decía—, eres un monstruo llameante, abrasador._

—_Abrazador,__querrás decir —y me iba sobre ella._

—_¡__No me toques! —gritaba._

—_Ni __tú a mí—me separaba—. Si y o soy un monstruo, tú eres una extraterrestre. No __estás __hecha de "carne y hueso" sino de "carne y sexo"._

Y reíamos jovialmente. Lo cierto es que la combustión de nuestros somas no estaba lejos de convertirse en incendio letal. Y esa tarde sucedió...

Mi visita a su casa tenía la intención de ayudarla a preparar un examen de cálculo integral que presentaría al día siguiente, pero apenas me quitó la uva de la boca y percibimos el silencio y la quietud del lugar, sabiendo que nadie llegaría en toda la tarde, ni en toda la noche, nuestros corazones comenzaron a latir en forma incontrolada. Nunca antes habíamos enfrentado circunstancias tan tentadoras. Puedo afirmar, con absoluta certeza, que cuanto hice y dije durante ellas cambió por completo los derroteros de mi existencia.

Y no me arrepiento, pero pude haberme arrepentido grandemente. A las recomendaciones de mamá, que indicaban _controlar la imaginación e impedirse fantasear habitualmente con situaciones eróticas, _les había hecho falta una más: _identificar las situaciones propicias para el sexo inoportuno antes de estar en ellas y decidir si era conveniente eludirlas o no. _Porque de situaciones como en la que nos vimos inmersos esa tarde no es posible escapar. La oportunidad se levantó a nuestro alrededor como una muralla infranqueable, haciéndonos olvidar los conceptos filosóficos y dejando fuera de combate voluntades y propósitos.

Parsimoniosa, temerosamente, llevé una mano a su rostro y sentí cómo se estremecía al contacto; jugueteé con su cabello y acerqué mi boca a la suya sin tocarla, a unos milímetros de distancia. Cerró los ojos quedándose muy quieta, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración agitada.

Me puse de pie, flotando, y la abracé por la espalda suavemente. Enlazó mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me llenó los brazos de besos. Se volteó para colocarse nuevamente frente a mí. Nos miramos uno al otro, inmovilizados por un respeto ilógico. Ella no quería perder la virginidad así... allí... y yo no quería que eso ocurriera. Fueron suficientes las miradas para quedar de acuerdo.

Actuamos bajo esos límites, alegres, poseídos e impresionados por la inaudita explosión de nuestro universo físico.

Una nube blanca de inquietud nos envolvió, y todo fue falso y todo fue cierto, y atrapados en esa cápsula pegajosa a cuyas paredes se adhería obstinadamente nuestra piel, luchamos por respetar las ideas de continencia; pero éstas, atemorizadas, se retiraron agazapándose en un rincón de la sala, disminuidas por el tamaño de esa energía inexplicable. No era mi cerebro el que razonaba ni el de ella; era el cerebro ciclópeo de la Naturaleza que enfurecida se alzaba sobre nosotros para reclamarnos lo que le pertenecía. La oscuridad tintineante de nuestros ojos, cuando estábamos unidos en besos eternos, semejaba más una sensación maniaca que amorosa. Mis incontrolables manos cobraban autonomía y se mostraban tensas, desesperadas, dispuestas a destruir, a romper, a abrirse paso; mis dedos se movían por iniciativa propia, acariciando, asiendo, desabrochando... y los de ella hacían su parte contagiados de la frenética locura. Ignoro cuánto tiempo estuvimos jugando al frustrante pasatiempo de masticar sin deglutir, de estudiar sin aprender, de costarse sin... (¿dormir?), pero el aire dentro de la gelatinosa burbuja en la que estábamos atrapados se convirtió en una amalgama sicodélica de vibraciones excesivas, de tendencias confusas, prohibidas: soberbia, avaricia, lujuria, ira, gula, envidia, pereza.

Repentinamente recordé a Annie. ¿No había vivido con ella una enajenación similar, aunque menor, y la experiencia no me demostró sobradamente que había sido un grave error? Con Annie tuve relaciones completas, cosa que no sucedería con Candy. ¡Pero ese _casi _tener sexo, ese permitirse todo, excepto la culminación natural y entera del acto, estaba resultando más atrayente y enloquecedor que el mismo sexo completo! ¡Qué concepto tan impresionante había tomado forma en mi entendimiento! Si el coito clandestino hacía perder objetividad, el manoseo intemperante con poca ropa, o sin ella, hacía perder más que eso.

—Maldición —espeté separándome y echándome a caminar en círculos—. No quiero cometer errores contigo, Candy. ¡Ahora que te he encontrado no voy a permitirme perderte!

Confundida, mi novia me observó andar de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado.

—¿Por qué habrías de perderme? —preguntó.

—Por lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Es increíble. ¡Dentro de poco te irás a residir a una ciudad muy lejana y dejaremos de vernos y todo se vendrá abajo!

—No pienses en eso ahora —se incorporó para abrazarme—. Ya encontraremos la solución.

—¿Telefoneándonos? ¿Escribiéndonos? ¡No! —Ia excitación física se había hecho una sola con la mental—. ¡Encuentro a la mujer de mi vida y Dios me la quita...!

Hubo un silencio prolongado. La misma vergüenza que debieron de sentir los primeros pobladores de la Tierra después de haber comido la fruta prohibida comenzó a interponerse entre nosotros al contemplar nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos.

Se acomodó lentamente la falda.

—No te vayas —le supliqué—. Tienes un buen empleo. Estás a la mitad de tu carrera profesional y en esta ciudad hay alguien que te quiere como no te querrá nadie en la vida...

Dejó de preocuparse por su vestimenta para echarse sobre el acolchado sillón de la sala y contestarme con tristeza:

—El doctor Martín abandonará la clínica muy pronto y yo me quedaré sin trabajo. En el sitio al que vamos hay una universidad filial en la que puedo, sin ningún problema, terminar mis estudios. .. Y si mi novio me quiere, como dice... no dejará de amarme aunque estemos lejos.

—No quiero que te vayas —insistí—. He empezado a ganar bien y puedo rentar un departamento. Podemos vivir juntos, solos. Iremos poco a poco creciendo como pareja.

Bajó su vista y la mantuvo posada sobre la alfombra un largo rato.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás proponiendo, Terry?

Matrimonio definitivamente no era. La idea de casarnos me inspiraba un gran temor y respeto. Después de tantas advertencias referentes a la enorme cantidad de fracasos por decisiones mal tomadas en la juventud, no quería arriesgarme a unirme para siempre a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella.

—Lo que vale entre nosotros es el amor —le contesté—. Esto que estamos viviendo. Es algo superior, más sublime, más perecedero que un contrato de papel. No necesitamos los convencionalismos sociales. Tú y yo podemos unir nuestras vidas sin tanto formulismo, con la confianza de que no nos traicionaremos nunca.

—¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre.

—Entonces casémonos. Lo que llamas convencionalismos sociales tienen una razón de ser.

—Pero, ¿y si no funciona?

Se quedó callada, con la vista perdida. Luego reaccionó y comenzó a abotonarse la blusa. Tomó todo su tiempo en el prolijo arreglo del escote.

—Si lo que buscas es una aventura más de la que puedas huir en cualquier momento, la unión libre estará bien para ti, pero no para mí, porque yo no busco eso. El día que me entregue a alguien será dando el todo por el todo. Quemaré los puentes tras de mí para verme obligada a caminar hacia adelante. No voy a eludir la responsabilidad de un hogar jugando a la casita.

—Me estás malinterpretando, mi amor. Vivir juntos sería un comienzo excelente —insistí—. Sólo así nos conoceremos a fondo y decidiremos sobre nuestro futuro con bases sólidas. No es lo mismo flotar por los aires haciendo cuanto acabamos de hacer, que contemplar la realidad de una convivencia diaria. ¿Qué mejor garantía podemos darnos para decidir bien? Si no nos entendemos seguiremos nuestro camino sin la terrible etiqueta de divorciados.

—Pues yo prefiero ser una mujer divorciada, con garantías, protegida por la ley, que una abandonada, tal vez incluso con hijos ilegítimos.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Sin importar nuestro estado civil, nunca te abandonaría, y menos teniendo hijos. Mis intenciones hacia ti son mejores de lo que te estás imaginando. Te amo para siempre, Candy. ¿Entiendes la magnitud de eso?

—Pues entonces casémonos. Yo no estoy dispuesta a ser tu concubina. Apostemos a ganar. Si en este momento me pides que sea tu esposa, aceptaré, aunque ninguno de los dos hayamos terminado nuestras carreras, aunque no estemos preparados económicamente, aunque la decisión nos ponga en serios aprietos inmediatos. Pero aceptaré porque yo también te amo, Terry, y porque, a diferencia tuya, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ese amor.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Mecánicamente, más para hacer tiempo que para cubrir mi parcial desnudez, me acomodé el pantalón, me subí el cierre, busqué mi camisa en el piso y me la puse.

—Cuando un matrimonio se va a pique, además de complicado, resulta muy dolorosa la separación —espeté por lo bajo—. Yo crecí en una familia deshecha y...

Me detuve. No quería hablar más a ese respecto porque era como poner el dedo en la llaga.

—Ahora te entiendo, Terry. Si viviste de cerca la ruptura matrimonial de tus padres es natural que defiendas la unión libre. Pero ellos no fracasaron por haberse casado... De hecho, si hubiesen elegido simplemente "juntarse", de todas maneras se habrían separado. No digo que la unión libre dé siempre malos resultados, pero con ella la pareja tiene menos posibilidades de triunfar.

—Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas que viven en unión libre terminan casándose —rebatí.

—¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Lo supones o hiciste estadísticas? ¡Es mentira! No te olvides que trabajo en una clínica de integración conyugal y he tenido en mis manos toda la información a ese respecto. La realidad es muy diferente a lo que puede parecemos lógico. Es cierto que poco más de la mitad de los matrimonios se pierden; sin embargo, de cada cien uniones libres setenta y cinco fracasan. Hay una diferencia abismal.

—Pero ¿por qué? —cuestioné inconforme.

—Porque es un acuerdo que sólo le conviene al hombre. Consigue todos los placeres del matrimonio pero sin asumir ninguna responsabilidad. Cuando está harto del sexo y se enfrenta a los problemas de pareja, prefiere salir por la puerta de atrás, que dejó abierta. Me quedé pensando. Albert , mi amigo y profesor de la universidad, era un tipo infeliz pues había vivido en unión libre tres veces sin que ninguno de esos "matrimonios a prueba" fraguara. Tal vez si se hubiera casado con su primera amasia aún seguiría unido a ella y también sería infeliz por tal motivo. ¿Qué era más prudente? ¿Dejar abierta la puerta de atrás para salir huyendo si nuestra pareja se revelaba como un engendro aberrante, o encerrarse para pelear a muerte con ella intentando, obligatoriamente, adaptarse a su fealdad? Mi enredo mental no me permitió opinar.

—Tú me dijiste una vez que un profesor tuyo vivía en unión libre. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

—Bien —mentí.

—Pues yo he visto de cerca un ejemplo al que le ha ido muy mal. La hermana mayor de mi mamá se escapó con su novio y aceptó vivir con él. Pero una serie de fenómenos curiosos, que no pasan en un matrimonio, comenzaron a ocurrir. Su compañero sexual derrochaba el dinero completo de sus quincenas jugando cartas y a ella parecía no importarle. Mi tía solía decirle a mamá: "Si no sabe cuidar su capital es problema de él; así nunca logrará hacer nada". Y mamá le contestaba: "¡Pero tú también despilfarras comprando ropa exótica que no usas nunca! ¿No piensan ahorrar para adquirir una casa? ¿No planean tener una posición mejor en el futuro? ¡Aunque no estén casados tú debes hacerle ver sus errores y él debe hacértelos ver a ti!" Pero eso nunca ocurrió, porque ellos no tenían una sociedad conyugal, tenían una unión libre, y en este tipo de vínculo existe el riesgo latente de que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos, por lo regular el hombre, lance al demonio a su querida y dé por terminado el asunto. Nadie puede vivir tranquilo con ese peligro acechando. ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a las parejas que se mudan a la misma habitación sin casarse? Se ven precisadas a mostrar siempre su mejor aspecto, como lo hacen los novios, y a dejar sin resolver pequeños detalles molestos por miedo a desatar una tormenta. Pero la vida está hecha de detalles y la cantidad de inconformidades mutuas no resueltas tarde o temprano estallan, dando al traste con todo. Mi tía, cuando se quedó sola con una hija sin padre, le confesó llorando a mamá que siempre vivió temerosa de ser abandonada y lo que inicialmente se hizo pensando en una hermosa relación unida por el amor sublime y no por vulgares formulismos sociales terminó siendo un banquete sexual para su novio que, una vez saciado, se retiró con las manos limpias. La unión libre es querer tener placer y belleza sin arriesgar nada. Es una relación falsa, endeble, es decirle al amor "quizá" y no "sí". Pero el amor no admite dudas. El amor es o no es. Si mi tía se hubiese casado estoy segura de que se hubiera visto obligada a encerrarse con su marido _para _discutir muy seriamente sus diferencias y ambos hubiesen tenido que luchar por limar disconformidades, pensando en el futuro, como lo hacen todos los casados.

—Y tal vez hubiesen terminado divorciándose de cualquier manera —opiné.

—Tal vez, pero no sin antes haber hecho todo lo posible por salvar su unión. Hay muchos factores que empujan a los esposos a perseverar por solucionar los problemas de su vida conyugal. Te los voy a enumerar: EN PRIMER LUGAR, se comprometieron públicamente, ante todos sus amigos y familiares; no es fácil explicar a medio mundo un fracaso de esta magnitud, de modo que el compromiso social y familiar también juega un papel importante. EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, si se casan por la Iglesia, se comprometen ante lo más grande y supremo que cualquier ser humano pueda tener: Dios; Él es su sentido trascendental de existir, su fuerza motivadora de amor, paz, honestidad, verdad, esperanza; si es difícil darle la cara a la gente para explicar un divorcio, es mucho más difícil darle la cara a Dios... Y EN TERCER LUGAR, al casarse por lo civil existe un compromiso legal que otorga obligaciones y garantías muy claras. Los que viven en unión libre no cuentan con ninguno de estos tres elementos de apoyo para luchar. Antes bien, la sociedad los tienta a separarse, se sienten espiritualmente arruinados y pueden hacer cuanto les venga en gana sin ninguna complicación procesal.

—Hace poco —comenté tratando de darle un tono más casual a la plática— vi en televisión a un grupo de chicas que apoyaban la unión libre. Si es cierto todo eso, ¿por qué las feministas promueven algo que las perjudica tanto?

—No lo sé. En afán de libertinaje cualquiera se convierte en su propio enemigo. Esas mujeres son inmaduras. Podrán hablar de ideas modernas, pero tarde o temprano querrán un hogar donde no sean usadas como un simple instrumento sexual, donde sean verdaderamente amadas y respetadas, donde puedan tener hijos y criarlos con el apoyo de un esposo real. Porque, Terry, si en unión libre llega a haber hijos, se les condena a vivir en un hogar anormal, en el que por lo común hay total carencia de valores. Para muestra de todo eso: la hija de mi tía. Tiene aproximadamente mi edad y aunque es buena para el estudio, es terriblemente liberal —suspiró—. En fin. No me extrañaría que Annie se convirtiera en prostituta. Y todo por causa de...

—¿Qué dijiste? —La interrumpí dando un salto—. ¿Tu prima _"Annie"?_

Eso exactamente había dicho. Me observó asombrada.

—¿La conoces?

Me negué a afirmarlo. Extraje un pañuelo y me limpié el sudor de la frente. Es realmente un mundo pequeño. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—¿Tu prima es estudiante de Teatro, novia de un tipo llamado Archi, muy alta, atractiva, sensual...? —y estuve tentado a agregar: "sifilítica".

—Exactamente. ¿La conoces? —repitió desconfiada. No había escapatoria.

—Mejor de lo que te imaginas...

-¿Es ella...? Asentí.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Hubo un silencio tenso. Acorralado por la dureza de su rostro, haciendo grandes pausas, comencé a confesarle todos los detalles de mi relación con su prima, sin olvidar comentarle lo de la amenaza.

Candy bajó la cabeza por un tiempo que me pareció eterno. Cuando la levantó, su gesto se veía lleno de tristeza, pero sereno. —Annie me llamó hace poco para pedirme una cita con el doctor Martin —susurró como para sí—. Mi tía ha cohabitado con varios hombres. Su último galán, con quien lleva viviendo más de dos años, es un militar de mal carácter que gusta de agredir a todo el mundo por las más pequeñas insignificancias.

Se volvió a quedar callada meditando y finalmente agregó:

—Yo estaba muy preocupada por el asunto pendiente que tenías con "alguna" chica... Ahora no sé qué pensar.

Hubo un silencio cargado de melancolía. La miré de frente y no pude contener la frase:

—Te amo, Candy.

Sonrió tristemente y me tendió una mano. Me acerqué y la tomé para acariciarla.

— ¿Entonces —pregunté meditabundo— el matrimonio, con todo y la mala fama que tiene, sigue siendo la opción más inteligente?

—Sí, Terry. Y no estoy sugiriendo que sea el estado perfecto o idílico en el que todos serán felices. No. Entre los retos más difíciles de lograr que hay en este mundo no hay ninguno más difícil que un buen matrimonio. Se debe trabajar mucho por é!, sacrificarse, renunciar a infinidad de cosas Si nosotros nos casamos, tal vez algún dia yo llegue a desear ponerle cianuro a tu café y quizá tú hagas complicados planes para ahorcarme. Pero después de luchar y desgreñarnos vendrá la calma y las lágrimas, _y _podremos abrazarnos y reírnos de nosotros mismos. El periodo de adaptación será largo, difícil, doloroso. Pasarán años y no terminaremos de aprender a convivir como pareja. Será complejo, pero valdrá la pena, porque cuando todo parezca ponerse en contra tuya, cuando caigas y te sientas derrotado, sabrás que habrá alguien que te espera con los brazos abiertos, que te ama, que se siente mal por tu tristeza, que estará a tu lado siempre, no importando los giros de tu fortuna. Y si es tarde y no has llegado a casa, tu esposa estará despierta, mirando el teléfono y asomándose por la ventana cada vez que oiga un auto. Y a mí, cuando los niños me falten al respeto, cuando el trabajo de la casa me agobie, cuando mis planes se deshagan y todo parezca venirse abajo, mi esposo me apoyará, me tomará de la mano y me dará fuerzas, como un amigo sincero en cuyo pecho podré llorar abiertamente, sin vergüenza y sin temor. Así como compartiremos el dolor también estaremos juntos para vivir las alegrías de nuestros logros, la felicidad de las fechas importantes, la belleza de ver crecer a nuestros hijos. Y cuando apaguemos la luz después de un día intenso, tendremos a quién abrazar por debajo de las sábanas para quedarnos dormidos al calor de su cuerpo...

Candy era toda una mujer. Su madurez me asombraba, su entereza, su fuerza espiritual, su inteligencia, me dejaban sin habla.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dije luchando contra las lágrimas—. Podrías ser una excelente vendedora.

Reímos con alegre emotividad. Me tendió los brazos y me acerqué a ella conmovido. La abracé con fuerza y, mientras lo hacía, cerré los ojos para susurrarle al oído que nunca la dejaría ir, que me tuviera paciencia, que la amaba, que daría mi vida por ella.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**JUVENTUD AL LÍMITE**

**CAPITULO 14**

**EL PLACER ****SEXUAL.**

Mi novia tuvo exámenes los cinco días de la semana que siguieron a nuestra discusión sobre el matrimonio y yo tuve mucho qué pensar, de modo que no nos vimos ni nos llamamos.

Me sentía cual si hubiese ingerido un veneno lento que a cada palmo me mataba un poco más. Dejé de comer y de hablar casi completamente . Por las noches daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr dormir; un par de veces me vestí en la madrugada y salí a las calles oscuras tratando de cansarme para conciliar el sueño, pero aun así continuaba insomne e inapetente. El viernes, al llegar de la escuela encontré un recado de Candy en la contestadora telefónica. Decía que había llamado para despedirse pues iba a acompañar a su padre en un viaje de trabajo durante diez días. Me dejaba el número telefónico donde posiblemente la encontraría si deseaba hablarle por larga distancia.

Repetí la grabación varias veces para escuchar su voz. El proyecto que tenían de ir a radicar a otra ciudad era muy real. Una y otra vez me preguntaba qué podía yo hacer al respecto.

No estaba en condiciones de ofrecerle nada. En el trabajo había comenzado a ganar un buen sueldo; sin embargo, me faltaban once meses para terminar mi carrera profesional y al menos otros once para ahorrar lo mínimo indispensable antes de estar en condiciones de casarme. Cómo me lamenté de haber perdido tres años vagando cuando salí de la preparatoria. Un adolescente nunca valora el tiempo que malgasta al dejar el estudio por amigos y fiestas, pero la vida es como un enorme restaurante de autoservicio en el que tenemos absoluta libertad de tomar lo que nos plazca y comerlo: todo se va anotando en nuestra cuenta y tarde o temprano tendremos que pagarlo... a un precio muy alto.

A fines de la semana siguiente mi quebranto comenzó a hacerse obvio. Unas enormes ojeras grises me bordeaban los párpados, La vista vidriada y el rostro sin rasurar me hacían parecer una caricatura de mí mismo. Cumpliendo con mis obligaciones mecánicamente, transcurrieron otros cinco días más. El miércoles no fui a trabajar. Le pedí a mamá que me reportara enfermo. Y lo estaba: enfermo de melancolía, de impotencia, de soledad.

—¿Hoy tampoco vas a desayunar?

—No tengo hambre, mamá.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada...

Mi dormitorio estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. Se acercó haciendo a un lado con el pie la ropa sucia, libros y basura que cubría el suelo.

—Dime la"verdad, ¿tienes problemas? - Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Se trata de Annie? — insistió.

—No. En lo absoluto.

—¿Entonces de Candy...?

Sentía un gran amor por mi madre, de modo que la miré directamente a los ojos y le contesté:

—Sí... Se va a ir a vivir con su familia a otra ciudad. Muy lejos. No concibo la idea de perderla.

Ella sabía que mis sentimientos hacia ella no se trataban de un capricho sino de algo muy grande y también divinaba mi incapacidad para responder como el corazón me lo pedía.

—Si puedo ayudarte en algo...

—Gracias —tomé su mano con respeto—, pero nadie puede hacer nada —era verdad. Asintió muy lentamente y luego sonrió.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. Hoy llegó una carta para ti.

Me puse de pie pensando en Candy. Pero de inmediato me desvanecí otra vez sobre la cama. Era improbable que me escribiera.

—¿De quién es?

Me la entregó.

—Descúbrelo tú mismo.

Le di vueltas al sobre con extrañeza. En el remitente aparecía una dirección extranjera, calle ininteligible en cierto poblado de Nueva Inglaterra y el nombre de una persona llamada...

—¿Karen...? —sentí un escalofrío lento y electrizante—. ¿Mi hermana?

Mamá sonrió asintiendo con ternura y se retiró de mi habitación dejándome boquiabierto.

¡Qué misterioso era el pasado de mi familia! ¡Cuánto desasosiego me producía encontrarme de frente con sus indicios! Si Karen sabía nuestro domicilio, ¿por qué tardó tanto tiempo en escribirme?

Tuve el sobre en mis manos sin atreverme a nada durante varios minutos. Lo abrí temblando.

La letra era muy prolija. Comencé a leer con avidez sin imaginar la importancia que ese mensaje tendría para mi futuro.

Terry:

_Tal __vez te parezca extraño recibir esta carta. Ha pasado toda una vida desde que nos separamos, pero nunca te olvidé. Las circunstancias nos hicieron crecer lejos el uno del otro; sin embargo, tengo muy claro en mi mente tu recuerdo. Siendo apenas una niña solía ayudarle a mamá a bañarte y a preparar tu biberón. Sentía una gran ternura por ese bebé frágil y temperamental que tú eras. No te __c__onocí mayor. Siempre me pregunté cómo serías físicamente, cómo reaccionarías ante los problemas. Te imaginaba impulsivo, igual que yo, pero con un gran corazón, como mamá._

_Últimamente __he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y echar a volar la imaginación. Me casé hace dos años y estoy en las etapas finales de un embarazo de alto riesgo, lo que me mantiene en cama casi todo el día. Quiero decirte algo que tal vez te dé gusto: he acordado con mi esposo que si nuestro hijo es varón se llamará Terry. Yo, incluso, he pensado que __tal vez se parezca un poco a ti, __¿__sabes? Mi vida es muy feliz ahora. Por eso me he decidido a escribirte. Supe que has tenido algunos altibajos emocionales muy fuertes y, como yo también los tuve, he querido compartir contigo cómo fue que hallé un sentido diferente a mi existencia._

¿Altibajos emocionales? Detuve la lectura consternado. ¿Acaso mamá le habría hablado de mi vagancia anterior a la universidad o le habría contado cosas más recientes, como mis desplantes sexuales o mi problema con Annie? Seguramente había sido así, pero no me enfurecí. Conociendo la historia de mi madre ya no tenía cara, ni ánimo, para reclamarle nada y respetaba su autoridad sobre mí, aunque eso no hacía disminuir la vergüenza que me embargaba al pensar en lo que hubiera podido decirle a mi hermana. Continué leyendo ansiosamente.

_En __la juventud no existe asunto más importante que el amor y el sexo. Esto, aveces, nos hace perder la visión del futuro y se convierte en la parte fundamental del presente. Yo sé que desde hace muchos años has luchado por equilibrar tu relación con las chicas, sé que has tenido tropiezos serios, y quiero abordar e__s__e tema en esta carta. Antes debo advertirte que fui educada siempre según las normas del Creador y aprendía amarlo de manera abierta y prioritaria. Caminé desde muy chica con el Señor y crecí lentamente en su silencio vivificante. Mis dirigentes religiosos me ponían un alto tajante en la cuestión sexual y eso me causaba una gran confusión. Yo no estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que si el sexo era malo la Fuente de Bondad Infinita no lo hubiese creado. En mi juventud las tentadoras invitaciones para irme a la cama con los muchachos eran cosa de todos los días. Tuve un noviazgo largo y paulatinamente me fue más difícil abstenerme de la relación sexual._

_Un __día llegó a mis manos un libro de la Biblia llamado El Cantar de los Cantares y alguien __que __me ayudó a interpretarlo. Ese libro me hizo entender las intenciones de Dios para la pareja, me hizo sentir libre y sumamente feliz. Verás, al estudiar tal poema encontré algu- nas respuestas que me dejaron asombrada. Tal vez, como a mí, te cueste trabajo comprenderlo a la primera lectura y tengas que releerlo, pero finalmente te darás cuenta de cómo el amor de la pareja llega a su clímax no con palabras románticas ni con ejercicios espirituales sino en la más ext__r__aordinaria fusión de sus cuerpos. A continuación te escribo un fragmento de cuanto te estoy diciendo. Los recién casados están en su noche de bodas. Verás cómo el varón besa a su esposa en el rostro, la admira semidesnuda, cubierta por ropa interior transparente, descubre el velo y va admirando sus mejillas, su boca, bajando con dulces susurros a lo largo de su cuello, de sus senos, hasta llegar al monte de venus, y estando ahí, saborea sus amores, más gustosos que el vtno, que los __perfumes __y que todos los bálsamos del mundo. La invita después a ella a explorar sus zonas erógenas, a acariciarlo desde "Ia cueva de los leones" hasta "los montes de los leopardos", __y__ella lo hace con sus labios cálidos, ansiosos, destilando miel, y no para sino cuando su __lengua __se llena de leche. Él admira la virginidad de su compañera, esa fuente sellada __pero __húmeda, lubricada de corrientes vivas, y ella le tiende los brazos_v _se entrega totalmente, deseosa de que su amado entre en su cuerpo, al momento en que la voz de Dios les dice: "Disfruten, amigos queridos, embriagúense de placer"._

_Yo __no podía creer que tales descripciones, técnicas y métodos estuviesen en el Libro de __Dios.__Era un gran descubrimiento, pero así fue. Compruébalo por ti mismo._

ÉL: ¡Qué bella eres, amada mía, qué bella eres! Tus ojos son dos palomas escondidas tras tu velo; tus cabellos cual rebaños de cabras que ondulan por los montes Galaad. Tus labios son rojos como hilos de escarlata, tu hablar encantador. Tus mejillas, como cortes de granada. Tu cuello es semejante a la bella torre de cantería que se construyó para David, erigida por trofeos; de ella cuelgan mil escudos de valientes. Tus dos pechos, como dos crías mellizas de gacela que pastan entre las rosas. Antes que se haga de día y huyan las sombras, me iré al monte de la mirra, a la colina del incienso. Qué hermosos tus amores, más que el vino, y la fragancia de tus perfumes, más que todos los bálsamos. Ahora ven tú, amor mío. Baja conmigo y contempla desde la cumbre del Amana, desde la cumbre del Sanir y del Hermón, desde la cueva de los leones, desde los montes de los leopardos. Qué gratas son tus caricias, tus caricias son más dulces que el vino y más deliciosos tus perfumes que todas las especies aromáticas. Miel virgen destilan tus labios. Hay miel y leche debajo de tu lengua; y la fragancia de tus vestidos como la fragancia del Líbano. Huerto eres cerrado, amiga mía, esposa, huerto cerrado, fuente sellada. ¡Fuente de los huertos, corriente de aguas vivas, corrientes que del Líbano fluyen!

ELLA: ¡Levántate, ven, amado mío! Sopla en mi cueva, que exhala sus aromas! Entra, amado mío, en mi huerto y come sus frutos exquisitos!

CORO: ¡Comed, amigos, bebed, oh queridos, embriagaos! (CNT4. 1-16).

_Terry .__Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de la Biblia, un libro cuyo análisis detallado puede cambiar, como lo hizo conmigo, muchas de las ideas fundamentales de tu vida. __Cuando __supe __que __mi __hermano menor, __a__quien __a un__a __través __de __la __distancia __y el tiempo __siempre __he __querido, __tenía __algunos __problemas __con mujeres, __quise __compartirle __algo que __fuera __más __allá __de __un __simple __consejo, __poner __a __su __alcance __la __madeja __de un __hilo que __cuesta __mucho __trabajo __asir __y más __aún __jalar, __pero __que __una __vez __tomado __de __él podrá __conducirlo por __caminos __de __paz __inigualables. __Me __refiero __a __la __madeja __del hilo __que te llevará __a __Dios, __Efrén. __Él te llama, tiene los __brazos __abiertos __a __ti. Mientras __sigas buscando __otros __motivos __de __vivir lejos,__incomunicado, seguirás __vacío,__dando __tumbos, sufriendo, __como __un __sediento __en __el desierto. __Entiéndelo, __por__favor. __La arrogancia y el orgullo __forman __la __única __barrera __capaz __de __separarnos __de __su __amor. __Deja de __darle __la espalda. __Busca __gente __que __esté cerca __de __Él, únete __a __ellos, __aprende __a __caminar, a __asirte __de __ese __hilo irrompible __que __te dará __verdadera __vida.__Dios __diseñó __para __ti un __cuerpo __fundamentalmente __sexual,__pero __no __para __que __lo __andes __malgastando __por el mundo __como si__no __valiera __nada.__¡__El __placer __erótico __es __un __diseño __divino, __algo __planeado, organizado __y ordenado __por __el Creador!__Y __no __me __refiero __a __su __papel __como __preservador de __la __especie,__sino __a __su __estricta función __de __gozo __y deleite. Ahora,__comprende clara__y definitivamente la __esencia __de __cuanto __trato __de __decirte:_Dios le da ese regalo a los hombres, Terry. Un regalo para compartir con su pareja definitiva. UN REGALO DE BODAS.

Me detuve impávido, incrédulo de cuanto estaba leyendo. Era verdad que la arrogancia, el orgullo y la autosuficiencia me habían mantenido alejado de toda entidad espiritual, pero también era cierto que yo nunca había hallado comunión con un Dios ajeno a mis impulsos físicos. Ahora me daba cuenta de mi error.

Dejé la carta de Karen a un lado y fui en busca de la Biblia de mi madre. La hojeé hasta hallar _El Cantar de los Cantares _y revisé párrafos al azar.

ELLA: Yo dormía, pero mi corazón estaba despierto... Oí que mi amado llamaba a la puerta... Él metió la mano por el agujero de la puerta y eso estremeció mis entrañas...! (CNT.5.2-4). (¿Metió la mano por...?) Me salté los renglones con avidez.

Leí cómo la mujer desnuda bailaba una danza sensual para él. Él la admiraba de pies a cabeza y finalmente la atrapaba para llenarla de besos y caricias, describiendo la dulzura de cada parte del cuerpo femenino, y ella se daba completa, diciéndole a su amado que saciara sus deseos... (CNT. 7.1-10).

Volví la vista sobre las líneas del libro y reflexioné mientras releía.

¿Entonces aquellas ideas que calificaban el sexo como algo sucio o pecaminoso provenían de personas que malversaban la Palabra amoldándola a su estrechez mental? ¿Los santurrones interpretaban con candidez teológica lo que era vibración pura?

También comprendí, al fin, por qué los jóvenes fornicadores rechazábamos a Dios con tal vehemencia: habíamos tomado su regalo por anticipado. Era como si un padre prometiera el obsequio de bodas más extraordinario a su hijo amado y éste, impaciente, lo hurtara para gozarlo antes de lo pactado. Seguramente el padre, inteligente y comprensivo de las debilidades humanas, perdonaría el robo y seguiría amando al muchacho, pero éste, en cambio, no sería capaz de volver a mirar a su progenitor a la cara.

La carta de mi hermana terminaba con un párrafo que releí varias veces:

_No __sigas rechazando a ese Padre espiritual. Él sabe tus debilidades, te conoce muy bien y perdona todos tus errores del pasado. Sólo tienes que estar dispuesto a cambiar, a entregarle tus actos futuros a Él._

Moví la cabeza consternado. Era difícil creer que existiera un amor, una bondad de ese tamaño. Mi hermana se despedía sin hacer otros comentarios. Tomé las hojas y las revisé por frente y vuelta buscando con nerviosismo algo extra. Cientos de dudas se agolpaban en mi mente. ¡Ella vivió con mi padre, creció a su lado! ¿Dónde habían estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo falleció él? ¿Eran correctas mis suposiciones de que al quedarse sola fue enviada a un orfanato religioso? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué la misiva no explicaba más?

Un remolino de emociones azotaba y hacía temblar los cimientos del recinto en que habitaba mi verdadero yo. Me sentía asustado, desesperado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El concepto de Dios rutilaba en la oscuridad de mi ser. Me asomé por la ventana. Afuera llovía. Si salía a mojarme no conseguiría nada. Me eché sobre la cama metiéndome debajo de la cobija; la cabeza me punzaba. Sin saber cómo, me quedé dormido.

Desperté tres horas después. Mi cuerpo parecía estar mejor pero, por dentro, el cúmulo de presión había llegado a su límite. Me incorporé y di vueltas en el cuarto como un león enjaulado repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Candy.

Sobre mi escritorio había un paquete con una tarjeta para mí. Lo tomé para revisarlo. ¿Un regalo? ¿Con motivo de qué? Lentamente comencé a quitarle la envoltura. Era un portafolios como el que yo había querido.

Salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a mamá. Últimamente mi relación con ella iba de maravilla.

Se hallaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer. Le di un beso y puse el portafolios sobre la mesa.

—Gracias —comenté con voz baja.

Las paredes comenzaron a darme vueltas y tuve la sensación de estar flotando.

—¿Qué te dice Karen en su carta?

—Consejos muy bellos —repentinamente sentí un nudo en la garganta y los párpados se me llenaron de lágrimas—, para que sepa conducir mi vida amorosa...

—Le platiqué algunas cosas sobre ti... Discúlpame...

—No te preocupes... Estuvo bien...

Entonces aconteció. No pude más. Me di la vuelta cortando bruscamente la charla al sentir cómo comenzaba la deflagración de mi ser. Caminé velozmente hacia el cuarto de baño, aseguré la cerradura y me solté a llorar con mucha fuerza. En un minuto estaba bañado en lágrimas. Me miré al espejo aterrorizado de lo que me ocurría. Al llorar inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, enmedio de una gran desesperación; me cubría el rostro con las manos y me frotaba las mejillas en un prolongado, tétrico, interminable, gemido de dolor. Comencé a murmurar: "¿Qué me pasa, Dios mío? Sólo dime qué me pasa, Señor; no entiendo. Dios mío, ¿qué tengo? ¡Ayúdame, Señor...!" Y mientras decía esto, lloraba inconteniblemente. Algunos minutos después logré controlarme. La herida estaba abierta y el dolor me mataba, pero había conseguido detener el raudal de lágrimas y me limpié el rostro con un papel.

Salí del baño y fui a mi habitación. El portafolios que dejé en la cocina había sido devuelto a mi escritorio. Iba a encerrarme con llave cuando mamá apareció en la puerta. Tal vez en ese momento se decidió toda mi vida. No me preguntó qué tenía. Me dejé caer sobre la silla y la miré deseoso de confesarle lo débil y abatido que estaba. Pero, ¿cómo expresarlo con palabras? ¿Cómo decirle que todo empezó cuando vi la película del aborto; que después de tantas compañeras de amor me sentía el hombre más solo de la Tierra; que ahora había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que estaba a punto de perderla; que deseaba entregarme a Dios pero no me sentía digno y no sabía cómo hacerlo?

Se acercó a mí y yo, en vez de hablar, rompí nuevamente a llorar, primero agachado, refugiado entre mis manos, y luego rodeando desesperadamente su cintura con mis brazos. Mi madre jamás me había visto así... y era evidente que mi dolor le dolía.

—¿Es en verdad por Candy? Levanté la cara.

-Sí...

—Pues entonces, Terry, cásate con ella. No tiene sentido este sufrimiento. El amor se encuentra una vez y no se deja pasar. Si ella también te ama, no tengas miedo. Yo te conseguiré el dinero que pueda. Van a estar mal al principio, pero juntos. ¿Eso no vale pagar el precio?

—Sí, mamá —murmuré sin dejar de sollozar—, sólo que no estoy preparado. Necesito tener una posición más sólida, terminar mi carrera. Desperdicié mucho tiempo y ahora...

—Tonterías, Terry. Siempre has reprimido tus sentimientos porque eres sumamente frío y calculador, pero no puedes sacrificar tu vida sólo porque crees que las cosas deben hacerse de un modo nada más.

Inhalé hondo. El dolor era muy grande y las razones muy obvias. Me puse de pie, abracé a mi madre con enorme fuerza y Le di las gracias.

Era increíble. ¡Increíble! La presión interna comenzó a descender. Todavía llorando un poco, corrí al teléfono.

Busqué el número de larga distancia y lo marqué temblando. La línea dio el tono de llamada. Cuando descolgaron sentí un nuevo temor. Había decidido tocar a la puerta, pero eso no significaba que la puerta se abriría.

Candy no estaba ahí. Me contestó su padre y me dijo que la podía hallar en dos horas.

¡Dos horas! Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi existencia. Vi, sentí, viví cada segundo con el reloj al frente. A los ciento veinte minutos exactos volví a marcar.

La voz de Candy contestó y me que quedé paralizado al escucharla.

—¿Bueno? —insistió.

—Soy Terry.

— ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto oírte! ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

No podía hablarle de cosas superficiales teniendo algo tan importante que expresar. Comencé a hacerlo sin soltura, tartamudeando, mordiendo las palabras, luchando contra el nudo de la garganta.

—Candy... Te hablo para decirte que te quiero para siempre... Que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti... El amor es o no es, ¿recuerdas?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Deseo que seas mi esposa... Sé que no es la manera correcta de pedírtelo, pero no puedo esperar hasta que regreses... Por favor. Han pasado más de quince días sin vernos y en este tiempo, estando lejos, aprendí que te quiero a mi lado todos los días del resto de mi vida...

Se quedó callada. Su reacción fue de asombro, de incertidumbre. No se alegró, sólo se sorprendió. Incluso me dio la impresión de estar un poco asustada. Preguntó si yo lo había pensado bien y luego me aclaró que ahora era ella quien debía pensarlo.

—Pero tú me dijiste que te casarías conmigo si te lo pedía.

—Y no me retracto, Terry... Sólo que...

-¿Qué...? Silencio.

—¿Cuándo regresas? —le pregunté.

—El próximo domingo, más o menos como a las tres de la tarde. ¿Te parece si lo discutimos entonces?

—Claro —sonreí—. Dile a tu papá que procure llegar puntual. El domingo a las tres de la tarde estaremos esperándote en tu casa.

—¿Estaremos?

—Sí. Mi madre y yo... —apenas pude concluir—: para pedir tu mano...


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES**

**PRUEBAS**** ANTES ****DEL ****MATRIMONIO.**

Le dije a mamá que candy había aceptado con gran júbilo mi propuesta y que el domingo por la tarde nos esperaría en su casa. Sin embargo, yo estaba temeroso no sólo de que nadie nos esperara sino, sobre todo, de que ella estuviese en desacuerdo con mi precipitada petición.

Llegamos a la casa de mi novia cerca de las seis de la tarde. El hermano menor se asomó por la ventana y de un salto se volvió para dar a grandes voces la noticia de que ya estábamos ahí. Candy abrió la puerta. Me sorprendió verla vestida y arreglada de forma tan bella. Saludó a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A qué hora llegaron a la ciudad? —pregunté.

—Temprano —me tomó de la mano—. Le comenté a papá que ustedes querían hablar con él y se apresuró, bastante nervioso, a emprender el viaje de regreso.

—¿Le dijiste para qué queremos verlo?

—No. Pero se lo imagina.

—Y tú, ¿qué has pensado?

Extendió sus brazos mirándome con ternura sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa.

—Fue fácil decidir...

Mamá fingió no vernos cuando Candy y yo nos abrazamos. La sala estaba elegantemente arreglada. Sobre la mesa de centro había vino y botanas finas.

—¿Y dónde vivirán? —preguntó preocupado el señor una vez que mi madre le habló de manera por demás emotiva y elocuente sobre la razón de nuestra visita.

—He conseguido que cierto conocido de trabajo muy estimado nos preste una casa que tenía abandonada mientras los chicos hallan un departamento en renta —contestó ella.

Candy y yo nos miramos. También para nosotros era una novedad.

—No me esperaba esto —dijo el hombre con pesar—. Siempre pensé que ese día todavía estaba muy lejano. Ella no sólo es nuestra hija mayor... Es nuestra amiga, el ejemplo de sus hermanos, la conciliadora... No va a ser fácil vivir separados.

Hubo un estatismo general después de estas palabras. Era mi turno de hablar. Aún no se había dado claramente el consentimiento y todos deseaban escuchar mi opinión.

—Yo quiero ofrecerle a Candy —comencé con una gran tensión—, en presencia de su familia, todos los bienes que pueda obtener con mi trabajo asiduo y honrado. Todavía no tengo muchos, pero los tendré; todo es cuestión de tiempo... No los defraudaré a ustedes, pero sobre todo no la defraudaré a ella, pues la amo más que a mi vida misma —aquí la voz se me quebró un poco—. Edificaremos un hogar lleno de amor, la cuidaré... la defenderé siempre... hasta la muerte, si así fuese necesario.

Me puse de pie para entregarle un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Nos aplaudieron cuando la besé y, muy a pesar de lágrimas y lamentos de sus padres, fijamos la fecha para la boda en tres meses.

Candy y yo comenzamos a hacer los preparativos de forma apremiante. Nunca imaginamos que sería tan complejo, pero pusimos todo nuestro corazón y los problemas se fueron solucionando poco a poco. Sin embargo, hubo algo que ensombreció nuestra luz interior, que inhibió nuestro entusiasmo: el temor de que su prima Annie, al enterarse, cumpliera sus amenazas tratando de perjudicar nuestra unión. Después de todo, había intentado difamarme con mi madre y nada le impediría presentarse, esta vez, ante los padres de Candy.

Mi prometida y yo le dimos muchas vueltas al asunto. Sabíamos que la revancha de Annie era inevitable y no podíamos pedirle que callara, porque sería tanto como aceptar nuestro miedo a cuanto pudiera decir. Pero, ¿cómo evitar el impacto de su venganza ahora que estábamos tan vulnerables y expuestos? La única opción viable que se nos ocurrió fue la de hablar con ella en presencia del doctor Martín. Era un terreno neutral donde Annie se vería forzada a comportarse de forma ecuánime.

Candy la llamó para decirle que al médico le urgía hablarle personalmente; le dejó entrever que era algo relacionado con su última consulta y Annie, preocupada, aceptó acudir a la inesperada cita.

Llegué a la clínica con bastante anticipación. Esa tarde había pocos pacientes. Aprovechamos, antes de que llegara la temida prima, para entrar al despacho del doctor y darle la invitación de nuestra boda.

El doctor Martín no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa y nos abrazó cariñosamente.

Sonó el teléfono y Candy salió a contestar. En cuanto me quedé solo con el médico, éste comentó:

—Me parece tan extraño... —se acarició el mentón como dudando si decirme o no lo que le

había venido a la mente. Tomó la tarjeta de invitación para observarla con detenimiento—. Una vez me dijiste que casarte sería lo último que harías, ¿recuerdas?

—Las personas tienen el derecho a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y no será que tu nueva forma de pensar se deba a que has entrado con ella a la _luna de miel?_

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Que entré con ella a qué? —sonreí— No le entiendo.

—¿Han tenido relaciones sexuales?

—Más o menos...

—Cuando, habiendo amor, comienza la actividad sexual, empieza también la _luna de miel._

— ¿No se le llama así al viaje de bodas?

-Algunos le dicen así a eso. Pero la verdad es que la luna de miel no tiene nada que ver con el viaje, ni siquiera con la boda. La luna de miel es ese vivir en las nubes, flotando, por las delicias de! sexo, atolondrado por los aromas de la relación y tiene que ver con la entrega sexual amorosa, no con el estado civil.

—Ya entiendo... ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nuestra decisión de casarnos?

—Tal vez nada. Tal vez mucho. La luna de miel es un túnel lleno de sonidos exóticos, de aromas seductores, de colores increíbles. En cuanto la pareja entra a esa cueva pierde la capacidad de percibir la realidad y suele hacer planes de unión eterna...

Me rasqué la cabeza sin acabar de entender.

—Hábleme más de eso.

—El sexo con enamoramiento incipiente es un perfume que oculta los verdaderos olores, una música que impide escuchar los sonidos ciertos, un vidrio teñido que no permite mirar de frente al compañero real. ¿Sabes cómo podrías comerte una bazofia detestable? ¡Poniéndole suficiente limón, sal y chile! El verdadero sabor de un encuentro amoroso se disfraza con el fuerte condimento del sexo. A una pareja que ha llegado a obsesionarse por esa explosión física es inútil tratar de hacerla entender los peligros de su unión. Dentro del túnel en el que se encuentran no caben las apreciaciones de otros, no te escucharán pues habrán perdido el oído, no te verán, pues habrán perdido la vista... Terry, la pasión del cuerpo es capaz de hacerte creer cosas que no existen y con base en ellas tomar decisiones trascendentales para tu vida. Pero el túnel no es eterno. Tarde o temprano se sale de él y entonces uno realmente se da cuenta de con quién se halla, junto a quién está durmiendo...

—Es interesante —contesté—. ¿De modo que usted recomendaría no tomar decisiones importantes mientras se esté dentro de ese "túnel"? ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Es mejor postergar todo hasta salir de él?

—En un noviazgo eso puede tardar mucho tiempo.

—Supongamos que transcurra ese tiempo. ¿Al terminarse la luna de miel es posible decidir objetivamente?

—Cuando la luna de miel termina, los amantes _siempre _se enfrentan con problemas graves y discusiones serias. Entonces sobreviene una gran desilusión mutua y, no habiendo compromiso, acaece el rompimiento. Pero acabar una relación amorosa en la que hubo ese grado de sexo es muy doloroso. Semejante a lo que sería una ruptura conyugal. Viene la depresión, la desconfianza, la tristeza; la ira, en sí, de haberse entregado totalmente a alguien que no lo merecía. _Igual que en un divorcio._Se precisa enfrentar una crisis emocional inmensurable, una tragedia intrínseca, un dolor secreto proveniente de la autoestima herida. Entonces se busca desesperadamente consuelo en otros brazos, armando con rapidez el nuevo noviazgo erótico y como esto es un escape erróneo, pronto en la nueva pareja se da la desilusión y con ella el rompimiento, entrando a un terrible círculo vicioso que endurece el corazón y hace perder la fe en el amor. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie... Tragué saliva. Mi madre era divorciada y en la plática que tuvimos me había transmitido ese sentimiento de impotencia y dolor, pero lo novedoso para mí era enterarme que _¡tanto la luna de miel como el divorcio podían vivirse __sin importar que se estuviera o no casado!_

—Candy y yo no hemos tenido aún relaciones sexuales completas —confesé—.Convivimos en ese aspecto, pero ella sigue siendo virgen.

El doctor Martín se quedó callado, mirándome profundamente. Sabía tan bien como yo que no se necesitaba el coito para aspirar los aromas alucinantes del sexo con amor.

—¿Y por qué se casarán tan rápido?

—Sus padres se irán a vivir a otro estado de la República y queremos hacer la boda antes de que eso ocurra.

Los profundos surcos de sus cejas parecieron acentuarse cuando bajó la cara. Había algo en lo que estaba en desacuerdo y curiosamente, aunque yo no cambiaría mi decisión ante ninguno de sus argumentos, me interesaba conocer todos los puntos de vista de ese hombre a quien había aprendido a querer y respetar.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestioné.

—Hay muchos factores externos que suelen acelerar los trámites matrimoniales. La oposición de las familias, una amenaza de separación, un ultimátum de una de las dos personas, una depresión emocional, etcétera. La combinación de sexo, que funciona como pólvora regada, y un factor externo, que hace las veces de chispa, suele producir las tan comunes explosiones de matrimonios mal avenidos.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase —dijo el doctor.

En cuanto Candy entró, todas mis dudas se disiparon. Se acercó para dejar sobre el escritorio de su jefe su agenda de citas y se sobresaltó cuando al pasar junto a mi silla la abracé por la cintura.

—Ésta es la mujer de mi vida. Yo no sé muchas cosas sobre sexo, pero sí sé que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El doctor martin sonrió y asintió bonachonamente. Candy se liberó suavemente de la presión de mi efusivo abrazo y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó.

El doctor se adelantó a explicarle:

—De la posibilidad de que su próximo matrimonio sea producto más de la pasión que del amor.

Candy se ruborizó al entender que habíamos comentado nuestra relación íntima, pero para mi sorpresa no defendió nuestra postura.

—¿Y cómo podemos saber eso? —increpó.

—Hay una prueba muy simple. Faltan casi tres meses para la boda, ¿verdad? Bien, pues en ese tiempo eviten todo contacto físico —propuso el médico—. No se besen ni en la mejilla, no se den la mano, no se abracen. Si pasan la prueba tendrán toda la vida para hacerlo. Únicamente hablen, discutan, planeen juntos los detalles del paso que van a dar. Si es posible véanse a diario y convivan como los grandes amigos que deben ser. Si sienten que la relación pierde totalmente su encanto y sentido al quitarle el contacto físico, entonces significa que no hay amor verdadero: suspendan la boda, aunque sus amigos y familiares los tachen de inmaduros o indecisos. Pero si durante esos tres meses en los que dejarán a un lado al cuerpo, su unión sigue siendo satisfactoria para ambos y se sienten felices uno junto al otro, aun sin el menor roce físico, entonces se trata de algo superior. De un amor que debe unirse en matrimonio.

Mi novia y yo giramos la cabeza para mirarnos.

—Es un reto interesante —dijo ella. Me encogí de hombros.

—Ésa es la verdadera prueba del amor. A mi juicio no hace falta hacerla, pero si tú quieres...

Al ver a su jefe, con quien ella tenía pocas oportunidades de conversar, dispuesto a darnos sus mejores consejos, Candy aprovechó para preguntarle:

—¿Cuáles son las características que deben tener dos enamorados para que su unión perdure?

El doctor Martín contestó con otra pregunta:

—¿Recuerdas el número de nuestra revista dedicado al noviazgo?

—Sí. Hablaba sobre intimidad emocional, afinidad intelectual y atracción química.

—Muy bien. Ésos son los primeros puntos, pero hay otros tres a considerar.

—¿Que no fueron publicados en esa revista?

—Sí. Dos personas que deseen unir sus vidas deben tener: _"a)__Temperamentos opuestos, b) Estilo de vida similar, c)__Realización independiente "._

Extrajo del cajón central de su escritorio una carpeta con documentos escritos a máquina.

—Algunas de estas consideraciones son de la doctora Joyce Brothers —aclaró—, y yo las he ratificado y complementado a lo largo de muchos años de entrevistar cónyuges en crisis.

Analicemos el inciso _a__)__. _Si tu _TEMPERAMENTO _es tímido, te conviene enlazarte a alguien extrovertido; el derrochador debe hallar contrapeso en una pareja ahorrativa; el competitivo sólo será feliz al lado de alguien cooperativo; el reservado estará muy bien con la comunicativa, etcétera. Dos personas con caracteres iguales chocarán a cada paso; en cambio, si son opuesta en temperamento, ambas se complementarán y enriquecerán mutuamente.

—Muy bien —dije entusiasmado—: Candy es muy formal y yo suelo ser más alegre. A mí me gusta hablar en público, contar chistes en las reuniones y a ella le aterra la idea de que la gente guarde silencio para escucharla. Yo soy arrebatado y ella prudente...

—Una de las cosas que más me atraen de Terry -completó Candy— es su carácter tan distinto del mío.

—De acuerdo. Si tienen temperamentos opuestos empezamos bien. E! inciso _b)_es el _ESTILO __DE VIDA SIMILAR _En este punto influye mucho el ambiente socioeconómico de las dos familias de las que se proviene. Cuanto más se parezcan sus hogares anteriores, más compatibles son ustedes en hábitos. Al tener formas de vida análogas estarán de acuerdo en las cosas más importantes: la educación de los hijos, cómo y dónde vivir, qué comer y en qué forma, cómo pasar el tiempo libre juntos... Habrá problemas si uno fuma, toma o juega y el otro no; si sólo uno es naturista o vegetariano; si sólo uno lleva su religión correctamente; si sólo uno es deportista; si uno detesta el encierro y el otro adora las cuatro paredes de su casa...

A CAndyle preocupó algo y trató de aclararlo:

—¿Qué importancia tiene la religión en los esposos?

—Muchísima. Las estadísticas dicen que los matrimonios más felices y duraderos son los que comparten el mismo credo y conllevan un desarrollo espiritual similar. Parecerá un detalle nimio, pero en la familia es la mejor garantía de que todo, a fin de cuentas, irá bien.

Mi novia se quedó callada y bajó la cabeza. Eso significaba que nuestra felicidad de ninguna forma podía estar garantizada.

Quise hablar, decirle que no tuviera miedo, que algo muy grande había ocurrido en mi interior cuando estuvimos separados por la distancia. Ella aún no estaba enterada de aquel quebranto espiritual, del huracán interno que derrumbó mi egolatría desde sus cimientos, del encuentro con la carta de Karen, de esa humildad que había sofocado mi autosuficiencia para siempre. Pero como tardé mucho en intervenir, el doctor continuó explicando:

-El inciso _c)__y _último es la _REALIZACIÓN INDEPENDIENTE. _Cada quien es un individuo autónomo y debe tener sus metas personales, sus actividades creativas y, aunque todo lo realicen juntos, ambos deben luchar por ellas separadamente. Cuando uno de los cónyuges pone su felicidad y realización en función del otro, se crea una relación asfixiante y pueril, similar a la que tiene un niño con sus padres.

El doctor se detuvo en espera de algún comentario, pero, al menos yo, me estaba esforzando más por comprender que por opinar.

—Recapitulando los tres incisos —concluyó—, el retrato de una pareja perfecta para casarse sería: _dos personas con caracteres opuestos, con hábitos de vida parecidos, _cuyas familias paternas sean culturalmente similares, con la misma religión, desarrollo espiritual aproximado, y _cada una con su profesión y objetivos de realización individuales._

—Es muy interesante —dijo Candy—, pero si se tomaran en cuenta tantos requisitos sería muy difícil hallar pareja.

—Claro, linda —contestó el doctor—. Pero si fueses a arriesgar todo tu capital en una empresa asociándote con otra persona la investigarías analizándola fríamente, harías un contrato cuidadoso y pondrías mucha atención antes de estampar tu firma, ¿no es cierto? Pues el matrimonio es esa empresa, y más. El amor jamás hará todo por sí solo cuando falten los elementos básicos que acabamos de comentar.

—¿Y el sexo? —inquirió nuevamente ella—. ¿No se le ha olvidado? Dicen que la causa principal de los fracasos matrimoniales es la falta de acoplamiento sexual.

—Eso dicen, pero es una gran mentira: uno de los mayores mitos sociales difundidos por médicos poco agudos. Es cierto que el mal engranaje sexual produce separaciones maritales, pero está muy lejos de ser la causa principal. Ustedes no se imaginan cómo las parejas que se aman luchan y triunfan frente a alguna disfunción psicosomática y cómo, por el contrario, los cónyuges en los que no hay amor profundo, aun cuando pudiesen acoplarse perfectamente en el aspecto físico, hacen del sexo un acto egoísta y detestable para terminar separándose, según ellos, por su culpa. La verdadera razón de los fracasos maritales es mucho más sencilla y difícil de aceptar: a veces sólo recae en la costumbre de pensar mal del compañero y la falta de madurez para entender que el amor marital es algo que se APRENDE con más esfuerzo y tenacidad de! que se necesitaría, por ejemplo, para aprender a tocar el piano. Entiendan esto de una vez: una buena relación sexual no hace al ma trimonio, y una mala tampoco lo destruye...

—Pero es cierto que algunas parejas tienen problemas en la cama, ¿no? —intervine — . Para identificarlos a tiempo, en la facultad los maestros recomiendan el sexo prematrimonial.

— ¿Algunas parejas tienen problemas en la cama? —repitió el doctor Martín enfatizando irónicamente la palabra "algunas"— Te equivocas: ¡todas los tienen! No hay un solo matrimonio que no se haya enfrentado con trabas en la práctica sexual. Pero esas trabas sólo se convierten en puntos de ruptura cuando taita el respaldo emocional. Con verdadera comprensión ninguno de los dos presiona ni exige al que está fallando. Tomados de la mano en un extraordinario ambiente de complicidad, luchan juntos y, a menos que se trate de dificultades funcionales, que son raras, resuelven sus problemas siempre... De modo que "hacer la prueba" para medir la compatibilidad antes del matrimonio es ilógico e infantil. Los profesores que lo recomiendan suelen ser jovencillos intelectualoides más morbosos que bienintencionados. La experiencia erótica de los solteros es sólo una sombra, una caricatura de la verdadera problemática a la que se enfrentarán de casados. Y definitivamente, en caso de detectar algún inconveniente sexual, éste no sería una razón tan significativa _como otras _para decidir si deben casarse o no...

—Entonces, ya que no es el sexo el principal motivo de los problemas en el matrimonio, ¿cuál es? —pregunté.

—Las primeras y más comunes causas de riña son tan vulgares, tan poco románticas, que te van a desilusionar: estoy hablando ni más ni menos que de LA LUCHA POR EL MANDO Y LOS DESACUERDOS SOBRE EL DINERO. Algunas de las preguntas de mayor conflicto que se plantean en un hogar son: ¿Quién va a disponer lo que se hará en un caso determinado? ¿Quién tiene mayor autoridad? ¿Quién sabe más al respecto? ¿Por qué derrochas el dinero? ¿Cómo es posible que no ganes más? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de todos tus errores? ¿No te importa dar un mal ejemplo a tus hijos? ¿Por qué me contradices frente a la gente? ¿Eres tú quien manda o soy yo...?

No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Dinero y poder! En verdad eran cosas vulgares, nada comparables con la sublime idea de que el sexo fuese el principal motivo de los problemas.

—Las discusiones sobre autoridad y economía —comenté en son de broma— se acabarán cuando el "sexo débil" deje de ponerse al tú por tú con el "fuerte".

Candy giró por completo para mirarme frunciendo el ceño. Yo sonreía artificialmente enseñándole la dentadura como un mico.

—Los hombres son más débiles —se defendió—. Exageran sus dolencias, se cansan más rápido con las tareas cotidianas y no soportarían el trauma de un parto. Desde el nacimiento se ve: los bebés masculinos enferman y mueren en mucho mayor porcentaje que los femeninos; las niñas, desde la primaria, son más suspicaces, rápidas, ordenadas y creativas que los niños.

—Pero de mayores, ¿qué tal? —pregunté—, los varones...

—Alto —interrumpió el doctor Martín—. Han tocado un punto básico de las relaciones humanas. Algo fundamental, verdaderamente trascendente para la convivencia entre hombre y mujer.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté confundido.

—A la clave que te permitirá valorar de una vez por todas quién es quién en este mundo. Alcé las cejas sin acabar de entender las intenciones del médico, que se inclinó hacia adelante con evidente exasperación, como si se le hubiese presentado la oportunidad de decir una verdad vital.

—Tiene razón Candy. Las mujeres son más fuertes que los hombres. Incluso en el aspecto sexual. Ellas son capaces de tener encuentros íntimos mucho más prolongados y satisfactorios sin sentirse agotadas; ellas viven más en promedio, enferman menos, son más intuitivas, se adaptan y sobreviven más fácilmente; son, en potencia, mucho más inteligentes y...

—Entonces, ¿por qué no son las dueñas del mundo? —interrumpí.

—Por un factor muy simple. Terry, debes entender muy bien lo que voy a decirte y no olvidarlo nunca. Algo pasa con esas niñas brillantes en cuanto entran en la adolescencia; su organismo les juega una broma terrible: comienza a bombardearlas, mes a mes, con hormonas poderosas que les producen un eterno desequilibrio emocional. Cuando estés casado te sorprenderá que tu compañera cambie repentinamente de humor, que haga cosas incomprensibles, que llore por asuntos que considerarás tontos, que se emocione por detalles extraños para ti, pero jamás deberás echárselo en cara. Los maridos califican a sus esposas de inestables, locas o histéricas porque en tres días echan a perder todo lo construido en un mes, y ellas, ignorantes de lo que realmente les ocurre, reconocen sus errores y van agrandando el grave complejo de inferioridad que distingue a muchas por haberse creído el cuento absurdo de ser el sexo débil. ¡Pero es una gran mentira! Ellas no tienen la culpa de cuanto les ocurre. Las mujeres de éxito reconocen que el secreto de su triunfo ha sido aprender a controlar las crisis hormonales; en cuanto perciben una, rehuyen las amistades para evitar hablar "de más", hacen deporte, se entregan al arte, se encierran en soledad, lloran y recobran fuerzas con intenciones de poder seguir luchando en un mundo de hombres hormonalmente estables. El varón nunca dominaría a una mujer, pero las hormonas lo han hecho. Les han dado el romanticismo, el instinto maternal, la sensibilidad extrema, y con ello las han dejado en desventaja para la guerra del poder. Esto puede parecer injusto; sin embargo, es un designio de la Naturaleza porque sólo los SERES SUPERIORES, como ellas, son indicados para realizar la tarea máxima del ser humano: dar a luz, criar y educar a un niño...

Vi a mi prometida con los ojos llorosos y sonriendo ligeramente. El doctor se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

—Por lo visto, Annie no vendrá.

—Lo olvidé. Habló para posponer la cita.

—Me alegro —y cambiando de tema preguntó en tono afable—: ¿adonde se irán de viaje de bodas, si no es indiscreción?

Candy y yo nos miramos sin contestar. A decir verdad, no teníamos presupuesto para eso.

—Cerca —contesté titubeando—. Todavía estamos pensándolo.

—¿Por qué no me permiten ser su "padrino de viaje de bodas"?

—¿Y qué es eso...?

—El que paga los gastos.

Candy se puso de pie y lo besó.

A mi vez me incorporé conmovido y le di la mano, pero el doctor me atrajo hacia sí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

_**YA YA SE SORRY SI ME DEMORE UN POQUITO , PERO AHI LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO NUEVO ESPERO LES GUSTE BESITOS**_


	17. CAPITULO 16

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES**

**Gianny 17**

**LA**** NOCHE ****DE 9****BODAS.**

No obstante que el futuro prometía grandes sorpresas, la alegría se negaba a fluir de forma natural en mi fuero interno. Ignoraba la causa de esa profunda tristeza, de esa espina indefinible clavada en mi corazón, pero ahí estaba. Se lo conté a Candy esperando que ella pudiese ayudarme.

—¿Será por Annie? —me preguntó.

—No lo creo.

—¿Entonces por qué? Analiza los cabos sueltos de tu pasado. ¿Le debes algo a alguien?.- Como chapuzón de agua helada cayó sobre mi entendimiento el recuerdo de una persona a quien había pretendido olvidar para siempre.

—Patricia... —murmuré.

—¿Quién?

Le platiqué a Candy de forma sucinta todo lo relacionado con aquella muchacha. Mi novia palideció y no dije nada.

—Debo buscarla —comenté—, Patricia desapareció de mi vida después de que le di el dinero. Quizá no tuvo el valor de abortar; quizá el embarazo se malogró por alguna otra razón; quizá nunca estuvo embarazada —me puse de pie y tomé las llaves del auto—. ¡Tengo que saberlo, ver en qué puedo ayudarla, pedirle una disculpa... no sé, al menos hablar con ella!

Subí a mi recámara por la libreta de domicilios y teléfonos. Cuando bajé, Candy seguía sentada en la sala con la vista perdida.

- Quiero acompañarte —susurró.

En el camino permaneció en silencio. absorta con sus pensamientos. Al llegar, sólo yo bajé del coche. Toque la puerta de la casa. Un anciano abrió. Me informó que había rentado el inmueble hacía tres meses y que ignoraba adonde se habrían ido los inquilinos anteriores.

Le di las gracias y corrí al teléfono público de la esquina. Hojeé con nerviosismo mi antigua libretita y marqué los números de varios amigos que conocían a Patricia. Ninguno me dio señales de ella. Nadie conocía su paradero. Lo más que pude obtener fue el dato de que había abandonado la universidad poco tiempo atrás. Pasé más de treinta minutos en la cabina telefónica. Intenté por todos los medios saber de ella, pero fue inútil. Si alguien pudo darme información, no quiso hacerlo...

Caminé hacia el automóvil absolutamente desmoralizado. Candy se veía más tranquila.

—Es muy doloroso enterarme de todo esto —me dijo—. Pero sería más doloroso que me lo ocultaras...

Fuimos a la iglesia local para definir algunos detalles de la boda que habían quedado pendientes con el párroco.

Entramos al recinto y al mirar el enorme y silencioso templo nos quedamos de pie, inmóviles... Le pedí a Candy que me ayudara a orar. Deseaba hablarle a Dios, pedirle por aquella joven, por su hijo incierto, por que ambos estuvieran bien.

Mi novia me tomó ambas manos y se puso de rodillas. La imité. Cerró los ojos tocando su frente con la mía y comenzó a rezar muy despacio, entrecortadamente. No quise levantar la mirada porque me sentí indigno. Dejé que ella intercediera por mí. Ignoro si funcionó, pero de una cosa pude estar seguro: en ese momento algo muy profundo cambió entre Candy y yo.

Saliendo de la iglesia, me comentó:

—Últimamente te he notado muy extraño... Desde que regresé del viaje te has comportado... no sé... diferente.

Me senté en una banca de piedra y le pedí con una seña que se sentara a mi lado. Obedeció sin poder disimular su deseo de escucharme.

—Cuando te fuiste sufrí mucho —comencé—. Esos días significaron una pequeña muestra de lo que sería mi vida lejos de ti. Enfermé. Tuve un colapso nervioso... En mi delirio comprendí que era en verdad singular la forma en que Dios se comunica con los hombres: con cada quien a su tiempo, por medio de casualidades o a través de la voz de otros seres humanos... y entendí también que mi tiempo había llegado. Recordé la primera discusión que tuve con el doctor por la cruz de su despacho, tus oraciones antes de comer en el restaurante chino y en mi casa, la sensación de plenitud que me inundaba siempre al estar cerca de ti ya que, a tu vez, estabas cerca de Dios... Y finalmente me enfrenté con algo inesperado: una carta de mi hermana.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Karen te escribió...?

—Desde hace tiempo quería mostrarte su carta.

Extraje el sobre de la bolsa de mi camisa. La tomó con precaución, como alguien a quien se le confiere el cuidado de un tesoro.

—¿Puedo leerla?

—Por supuesto... Debes hacerlo.

—¿Todo esto que te sucedió al separarnos modificó de alguna forma tu modo de pensar sobre el tema espiritual?

—No fue al separarnos. La transformación se operó muy lentamente. Comenzó muchos meses atrás. Era como si fuerzas superiores me hubiesen estado presionando para que levantara la cara.

—¿Y me puedes decir cómo piensas ahora?

—Por las noches visualizo el día en que llegaré al altar tomado de la mano nada menos que de quien ha de ser mi compañera para siempre. Cuando eso ocurra, me uniré a ti abierto a la presencia de Dios. Pienso que Él vive, que está muy cerca. No quiero que hagamos de nuestra boda un vulgar formulismo social. Nunca entendí esto, pero ahora creo que casarse es entregarse públicamente al Señor, una muestra con testigos de la humildad como pareja, un verdadero acontecimiento en el que debe sentirse la caricia inigualable de un padre celestial, infinitamente amoroso, que nos conoce muy bien, que perdona todos nuestros errores y que nos honra con la promesa de acompañarnos en esa extraordinaria aventura.

Candy me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto de asombro superlativo.

-No lo puedo creer.- susurró apenas.

Los días siguientes pasaron sumamente rápido. Seguimos al pie de la letra las instrucciones del doctor Martín: durante casi tres meses no nos tocamos. Y, aunque no fue fácil, salimos victoriosos. Los organismos jóvenes se recrean tanto con el contacto físico que el experimento para medir si se trataba de amor verdadero nos pareció una contundente prueba de fuego. Era obvio que si todos los novios la hicieran la mayoría terminaría dándose cuenta de que sólo sus cuerpos se amaban. En nuestro caso comprobamos que, aunque teníamos mucho que aprender el uno del otro, sí existía una atracción superior, un magnetismo que iba más allá del sexo, más allá incluso de nuestras mentes y voluntades.

Todo lo anterior contribuyó a que la boda por la Iglesia fuese un acontecimiento verdaderamente portentoso. De rodillas frente al sagrario, rozando el costado de la mujer a quien me estaba enlazando en matrimonio, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Reviví sin querer el daño que causé a tantas muchachas y el rencor que abrigué hacia mi madre durante años. Nuevamente me sentí pequeño e insignificante ante la presencia divina, pero esta vez estaba realmente deseoso de que limpiara toda mi inmundicia... Entonces yo, que no me había sentido digno, yo, que no había sabido cómo hacerlo, me entregué total e incondicionalmente a Dios. Pidiendo perdón le ofrecí mi cuerpo, mis bienes materiales, mi vida entera... Después de hacerlo respiré una infinita paz... Algo anormal, incomprensible para muchos que puedan oírlo. Sentí claramente que EL nos miraba y cuando el sacerdote levantó la mano para bendecirnos percibí que mi esposa estaba llorando y me apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

El padre de Candy no logró hacer el negocio foráneo que tuvo en mente y con el dinero ahorrado al cancelar su cambio de residencia, organizó como recepción de nuestra boda una verdadera fiesta. Echó, como suele decirse, la casa por la ventana. Hubo vinos exóticos, viandas extrañas, dos orquestas que tocaron alternadamente las piezas más escogidas; dijo un discurso conmovedor y el doctor Martín hizo el brindis de forma jovial pero sustanciosa

A mí siempre me divirtieron las costumbres tradicionales de correr por todo el recinto al son de "Ia víbora, víbora, de la mar", arrojar el ramo y luego la liga, cargar al novio entonando la marcha fúnebre y aventarlo por los aires como muñeco de trapo, pero después de ser la víctima directa de tan singulares procedimientos no volví a juzgarlos como gratos.

A las ocho de la noche Candy y yo comenzamos a despedirnos de los invitados. Teníamos boletos de avión al Caribe y queríamos cambiarnos la ropa de boda por atuendos más cómodos y propios para la ocasión.

Nos acercamos a nuestro padrino de viaje de bodas. Le dimos las gracias por todo y lo abrazamos fuertemente.

El hombre parecía cansado y viejo, pero en su alegre mirada no dejaba de asomarse una sincera muestra de optimismo.

En los últimos días sus problemas se habían agudizado. Candy me dijo que vendió la clínica por razones y proyectos desconocidos que seguramente no eran, ni los unos ni los otros, nada halagüeños. Sentí tal cariño por ese hombre que tuve el intenso deseo de poder brindarle alguna ayuda, pero, ¿qué podía dar un jovencillo recién casado a un señor que lo sobrepasaba por mucho en edad, sabiduría, madurez, y que, por si fuera poco, era quien había financiado su viaje de bodas? Además, ¿ayudarlo en qué? Sus problemas eran secretos. Y cuanto Candy y yo imaginábamos al respecto no pasaban de ser simples conjeturas.

—¿Qué piensas, Terry? —me preguntó el doctor Matrín—. Te has quedado muy serio.

Y para no parecer misterioso me atreví a formularle una pregunta que había pensado hacerle antes de irnos.

—Usted nos ha enseñado mucho. Estamos a punto de partir a una nueva vida y quisiera oír de sus labios un consejo más. Algo para recién casados.

El médico reflexionó unos segundos y, cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, mi esposa lo interrumpió:

—Alto, doctor. No nos diga nada sobre amor, comprensión o psicología. Háblenos de sexo. Usted es un terapeuta sexual y nunca nos ha dado un consejo específicamente de esa clase.

No pude evitar reírme por la agudeza de Candy. La abracé por la espalda. El doctor también sonrió.

—Muy bien —nos dijo—, pero antes les voy a hacer una pregunta individual. ¿En la relación sexual creen que lo fundamental es satisfacer a la pareja o satisfacerse a sí mismo?

—Yo pienso —me apresuré a contestar— que lo principal es satisfacer al compañero. Pensar sólo en uno mismo sería usar a la otra persona como objeto para lograr un placer egoísta. Dicen que no hay mujeres frígidas sino hombres torpes...

—Y tú, Candy, ¿qué opinas?

—Igual que Terry.

—Pues me alegra que me hayan pedido un último consejo, porque están en un error. Tan malo es actuar egoístamente, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del otro, como concentrarse únicamente en que el compañero disfrute. El verdadero placer sexual se da en el punto medio. No deben preocuparse por los resultados, ocúpense sólo de su entrega total, sin inhibiciones ni técnicas. Busquen _su propio _placer y con ello, curiosamente, estarán proporcionando a su pareja el mayor deleite. No hay para un hombre algo más sensual que sentir entre sus brazos a su mujer disfrutando. Y a ella nada la excitará más que experimentar de cerca el ardiente placer de su hombre. En la medida en que tú goces harás gozar a tu compañero. Únanse pensando en el otro, pero sin altruismo heroico, sintiendo plenamente, entregados al momento presente, haciendo a un lado temores y dudas. Dejen que sus cuerpos se fundan en uno sin que estorben prejuicios, formulismos o maniobras, y verán cómo ellos sabrán lo que tienen que hacer.

En ese momento se acercaron a nosotros los tíos abuelos de Candy para felicitarnos. La orquesta tocó un vals y los caballeros se formaron para bailar con la novia, mientras las damas se dieron prisa en pedirme un fragmento de la pieza.

Annie y su madre, la oveja negra de la familia, llegaron al convite bastante tarde. Por fortuna el militar agresivo no las acompañaba. Nunca supimos en qué terminó lo de su enfermedad ni lo de sus reclamos y amenazas, pues no acudió a las citas del doctor. Simplemente desistió de molestarme. Fingí no verlas y Candy también las ignoró. Cuando el baile terminó tuvimos que apresurar nuestra despedida y ya no nos fue posible decir al doctor más que un adiós desde lejos.

Mi madre nos abrazó muy fuerte en la puerta de salida y lloró con una mezcla de alegría y pena. Me prometí no dejarla sola aunque estuviera casado- Candy mientras tanto se despidió de sus padres.

—¡Déjenlos ir! —se escuchó una voz entrometida de mujer—, se les hace tarde.

Y tomando de la mano a mi esposa, sin volver la vista atrás, bajamos corriendo las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo donde nos esperaba el chofer.

Nuestra noche de bodas estuvo cargada de intensas vibraciones.

Como la Sulamita de _El cantar de los cantares, _Dhamar se presentó en la habitación con ropa transparente. Como el rey David, me acerqué a ella admirando su belleza y la tomé ardientemente en mis brazos. Mi esposa se dejó tocar, besar, acariciar, y curiosamente desbordó un entusiasmo, sensualidad e imaginación que nunca esperé de ella.

Con la visión que me permitía haber conocido la conducta sexual incipiente de otras chicas me asombré mucho de que Dhamar no tuviera las aprensiones y complejos que muchas de las féminas más experimentadas me demostraron. Su entrega estuvo motivada por una energía amorosa "que yo desconocía... y me sentía mal por ello... sumamente mal."Traté de hacer caso al último consejo del doctor Martín. Borrar mi cinta. Dejarme llevar, olvidando las ideas aprendidas con otras mujeres para aprenderm desde cero otras nuevas con mi esposa, pero no lo logré. ¡Cuando creía estar listo para la noche más romántica de mi vida, me di cuenta con terrible desilusión de que yo ya había hecho eso antes, muchas veces, y que aquellas experiencias insulsas, como un veneno en mi alma, se empeñaban en robarle el encanto a ésta! El sistema sexual de Candy estaba limpie, intacto; para ella todo era novedad. El mío, en cambio, estaba ensombrecido por las cicatrices de muchas fornicaciones sin amor. Sin embargo, quizá por eso, la deseaba más que a nadie en él mundo, sentía una apremiante desesperación por fundirme en ella, por purificarme mezclando su candidez con un hastío). Necesitaba su cuerpo virgen, su alma de niña... Esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi trauma, actué de la forma más relajada posible, pero, contra mi voluntad, las técnicas y costumbres sexuales se hacían presentes a cada paso. Viéndolo con los ojos del raciocinio, yo era un amante experto; pero viéndolo con los ojos del corazón era un pobre diablo. Involuntariamente me acordaba de escenas que ensuciaban el momento; automáticamente comparaba el cuerpo de mi esposa con otros cuerpos; me perseguían los detalles de antiguos actos sexuales; se me fijaba en la mente, como una película de repetición continua, el encuentro íntimo con Patricia y la presencia insustancial de un bebé... muerto.

Es cierto que fui bastante diestro en desflorar a mi esposa sin dolor y que con cierta facilidad logré llevarla al éxtasis, pero también es verdad que mis movimientos no fueron como los de ella, espontáneos, naturales, legítimos... ¿Era lógico lo que me ocurría? ¡La mayoría de los hombres acumula experiencias y técnicas antes de casarse!

¡El sexo prematrimonial es el deporte más popular! ¿Por qué ningún libro habla de las secuelas psicológicas que ello puede dejar? ¿Por qué no nos lo advierte nadie? ¡La _"basura de reminiscencia" _del doctor Martín era verdad! Me sequé el sudor de la frente.¡Dios mío, era verdad!

Abracé a Candy con mucha fuerza tratando de comunicarle a través de los poros de mi piel la manera en que la necesitaba, pero tuve deseos de llorar cuando todo hubo terminado.

Me prometí buscar al doctor para preguntarle, urgentemente, cómo podía solucionar ese delirio de persecución que me causaba el ayer. Entonces me deprimió el recuerdo de saber que había vendido su clínica.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos. Candy tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño. Tuvo su luz encendida un buen rato mientras escribía o leía algo, pero me fingí dormido para evitar explicarle la pena que esa entrega desigual me había causado.

Al día siguiente me despertó el trino de los pajarillos tropicales. Mi esposa, acalorada, había echado a un lado las cobijas y desnuda, boca arriba, con la dulce serenidad de una ninfa que duerme, me pareció más hermosa que nunca. No quise importunar su sueño, a pesar de que ardía en deseos de abrazarla.

Sobre su buró vi una hoja doblada, escrita a mano por ella la noche anterior. Me incorporé lentamente y tomé el papel para leerlo. Decía:

_Terry:_

_Acabas __de depositar tu cabeza en la almohada. Te observo acostado, cubierto únicamente por la sábana de satín. Imagino cuanto tiempo nos tomará conseguir dejar totalmente atrás el pasado que aún te persigue. Pero lo lograremos. Te lo aseguro. Cuentas conmigo. Hoy y siempre... Y quiero que sepas que no te reprocho nada. Que no siento celos retrospectivos y que soy tuya para toda la vida. Por otra parte necesito decirte cómo y en qué medida te amo. Eres un gran hombre, Terry. Sensible, tierno, bondadoso, varonil, inteligente. Y me siento muy feliz de haber logrado aguardar para ti. Especialmente porque sé que tú sabes valorar eso._

_Muchas __veces me vi presionada y hasta empujada a tener sexo: rechacé incontables oportunidades. En realidad fue muy difícil esperar sin saber por qué o para quién, pero ahora que te tengo no sólo no me arrepiento sino que me siento muy satisfecho, de haberlo hecho._

_¿Sabes?__En este inmensurable enamoramiento, sintiéndome loca por ti, he deseado tener muchas cosas para darte, pero no soy rica, ni tengo nada material con qué demostrar mi absoluta entrega, y. . . Hace unos minutos me di cuenta con gran regocijo que tú no me pedías nada, no querías nada de mí EXCEPTO A MÍ_... Me _agradó observar tu ansiedad, tu mirada profunda, tu palpitar cardiaco. Fue hermoso sentir la desesperación de tus abrazos, la fusión de mi __piel con tu piel. Te amé como nunca al entender que estaba en posibilidad de darte lo que tú más deseabas: mi cuerpo entero, completo, sin manchas, sin vestigios._

_Eso,__para mí, ha justificado plenamente el sacrificio de esperar..._

_Esta __noche ha quedado grabada con fuego en mi vida porque a mi primera vez gocé de ti, disfruté plenamente sabiendo que he de vivir contigo esta experiencia cientos de veces más y, aunque las próximas lleguen a ser mejores, SIEMPRE HABRÁ SÓLO UNA PRIMERA VEZ..._

Cuando acabé de leer la carta ella se había despertado.

—Por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos? —me preguntó-, ¿estás llorando?

Pero no pude articular palabra. Limpié mi rostro con la muñeca y me acosté a su lado con la ternura y paz de la que carecí en la víspera.

Después de leer su carta hallé en el sexo el matiz distinto, célico, extraordinario, que tanto busqué la noche anterior.

Esa mañana supe realmente lo que era hacer el amor... por primera vez en mi vida.

**Sorry me demore mucho pero aqui les va, y prometo de veras que no demorare para el siguiente capitulo besos y abrazos**

**Ohhhh Ya se acerca el final **


	18. CAPITULO 17

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES**

**Gianny17**

**CONSEJOS**** PARA ****RECIÉN ****CASADOS.**

Acudimos con el terapeuta sexual sustituto del doctor Martín para pedirle ayuda profesional. Era un desconocido y nos costó mucho sincerarnos con él. Le hablé de mi falta de relajamiento y espontaneidad en la cama, le confesé que cada vez me costaba más trabajo satisfacer a mi esposa, pues mi distracción la distraía a ella, y le expuse mi problema de eyaculación precoz.

El doctor nos recomendó algunos ejercicios bastante raros.

—¿Lograré superar esto? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Si ella te ayuda, sí. Pero deben tener paciencia, No sera fácil ni rápido.

—¿Es común lo que me pasa?

—Mucho más de lo que se imagina. La mayoría de los recién casados tiene problemas parecidos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que cargan consigo su pasado.

—Doctor —comenté—, los jóvenes solteros creen qué los únicos enemigos _reales _del sexo libre son las enfermedades venéreas y los embarazos indeseados. Nadie sabe, ni le interesa saber,-sobre disfunciones futuras.

—Hasta que están casados...

Mi esposa, que había permanecido callada, preguntó:

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que no sería fácil ni rápido? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará superar todos estos problemas?

—Es difícil predecirlo. Tal vez un año.

—¿Un año? ¿No le parece demasiado?

—Conocemos la lesión psíquica pero desconocemos qué tan profunda es. Algunas parejas tardan tres o cuatro años en rehabilitarse...

El último comentario me aniquiló por completo. Era doloroso, injusto, vergonzoso. Me sentí un gusano. Pero mi esposa me brindó su apoyo y comprensión. Teníamos toda una vida por delante, me dijo... Juntos lograríamos cuanto quisiéramos hacer. La clave estaba precisamente en estar unidos, del mismo lado siempre.

Mis ingresos resultaron insuficientes para sufragar los gastos de la nueva casa, así que la clínica de terapia sexual cambió de director pero no de secretaria principal: Candy siguió trabajando. Para demostrar mi buena voluntad y enjundia pedí un aumento de jornada y me di de baja en el sistema escolarizado de la universidad inscribiéndome en el abierto, dispuesto a estudiar por mi cuenta los fines de semana o por la noche, y terminar mi carrera sin asistir a clases.

Amaba tanto a mi esposa, me sentía tan en deuda con ella, que todos los días le llevaba un regalo, aunque fuera pequeño, y ella cooperaba con gran dulzura y entusiasmo en la terapia sexual.

Nuestros problemas eran "nuestros" y teníamos los elementos para enfrentarlos; sin embargo, una traba imprevista que estaba fuera de control comenzó a enturbiar notablemente la atmósfera de ese incipiente hogar: la influencia negativa de las familias políticas.

El padre de Candy, como ya lo mencioné, no aceptó el negocio foráneo que le ofrecían y un poco por la cercanía en que vivíamos de las anteriores casas y otro poco por nuestro apego emocional a ellas, conocimos desavenencias conyugales mucho más serias.

Una noche, después de haber reñido porque ella no toleraba que yo hablara mal de su madre, recibimos una llamada telefónica inesperada.

Dejamos que el aparato sonara varias veces sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a levantarlo. Temíamos que fuera una más de las inoportunas y empalagosas llamadas paternas.

Candy se sentó al borde de la cama emitiendo un largo suspiro y contestó desganada:

—¿Bueno?

De inmediato abrió mucho los ojos y se puso de pie haciendo grandes aspavientos para que corriera a escuchar por el otro aparato.

—Es el doctor Martín —me indicó.

Me dirigí de prisa a la habitación contigua y levanté la bocina.

—Qué gusto oírlo, doctor —continuó Candy—. En la clínica nadie sabe de usted. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

—Viajando —contestó—. ¿Y ustedes cómo han estado?

—De maravilla. El matrimonio, como usted dijo, es una aventura llena de sorpresas.

—¿Buenas o malas?

—De las dos... Más buenas que malas.

—Me he tomado la libertad de llamarlos por dos razones. La primera, comentarles que me voy. En estas semanas he visitado varios lugares escogiendo uno para mudarme definitivamente.

—¿Adonde irá? —pregunté interrumpiendo por la otra línea con evidente desazón.

—Hola, Terry. Me alegro de que estés escuchando. Mi nueva casa será muy pequeña — hizo una pausa como dudando—, y está muy lejos de aquí... En un sitio montañoso de difícil acceso...

Creí que era una broma... Pero la voz del doctor Martín se escuchaba más grave que nunca.

—¿Está hablando en serio? —preguntó Candy con sincera incredulidad. Sabíamos que el doctor amaba la naturaleza y era un tanto místico, pero nunca supusimos que a tal grado.

—He trabajado mucho. Mi vida ha sido terriblemente agitada. Ustedes no se imaginan...—y se quedó callado por unos segundos—. Por eso he vendido todo y me marcho. Tengo algunas aficiones (¿u obsesiones?) que se realizan mejor en soledad y cerca de la naturaleza. Voy a controlar la locura de mi existencia y realizar mis más atrevidos sueños. Siempre hice cuanto conviene a la vista de otros. Ahora haré lo que quiero hacer. No me importa que me tachen de demente... Incluso a muy poca gente le he dicho lo que pretendo.

—¿Cuándo se va, doctor? —preguntó mi esposa dejando de poner en tela de juicio sus palabras.

—El próximo sábado. Ésa es la segunda razón de mi llamada: quiero hacerles una invitación para despedirnos personalmente.

— ¿Dónde nos vemos? —pregunté sin preocuparme por disimular mi ansiedad

—En esta casa —y de inmediato reparé en que no dijo "en mi casa"—. Me gustaría que vinieran a cenar mañana...

—Por supuesto —contestó Candy—. ¿Nos puede dar su dirección?

Salté para tomar hoja y pluma. Anoté los datos cuidadosamente, nos despedimos de nuestro amigo y depositamos los aparatos con cierto dejo de extrañeza. Candy y yo no reñimos más. Era difícil creer algo así. ¿El empresario soñaba con convertirse en gurú? ¿El médico citadino se dedicaría al campismo empírico? ¿El científico al arte natural? ¿Qué clase de locura era ésa?

Mi esposa y yo evitamos comentar nada, pero ambos tardamos mucho en conciliar el sueño. En la casa del doctor no se veían paquetes, maletas ni ningún otro indicio que confirmara su mudanza. Por el contrario, la acolchada alfombra impecable, la luz tenue, la música de Mozart y el delicioso olor a queso fundido daban al recinto un acogedor ambiente hogareño.

—Pasen —nos indicó alegremente después de saludarnos. Candy y yo nos movimos con cierta reserva. El sitio era amplio, de una elegancia y distinción a la que no estábamos acostumbrados—. ¿Les costó trabajo llegar?

—No —contesté con excesiva formalidad—. Las indicaciones que nos dio eran muy claras.

—Tomen asiento, por favor. Ahora vuelvo. Dejé calentando una pizza en el horno.

Mi esposa y yo nos adelantamos con pasos cortos hacia la sala blanca y nos sentamos al borde de los sillones de piel. Miramos alrededor sin decir nada. Sobre el marco de la chimenea nos sonreía la fotografía de una mujer rubia de mirada dulce y labios sensuales. En el ángulo inferior derecho del papel brillante había una inscripción manuscrita con tinta roja, ligeramente sesgada y con bella caligrafía de mujer. Le di un leve codazo a mi esposa para que la viera.

—¿No que el doctor era virgen? —le susurré.

A Candy le fue imposible contener una carcajada; se tapó la boca y bajó la cabeza para reír. Yo me puse de pie sonriendo.

La pared del vestíbulo estaba adornada con un par de cuadros en tonos blancos y negros pintados al carbón. Los miré de cerca. La sonrisa se me borro del rostro inmediatamente.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó el doctor Martín saliendo de la cocina.

—Me parecen familiares.

—Tu madre me hizo el favor de traducirme un par de libros y yo le obsequié algunos cuadros parecidos.

Me quedé callado. Yo sabía que mamá había sido paciente del doctor. Ni más ni menos fue a través de una tarjeta que ella portaba en su bolsa como yo lo conocí... Me aclaré la garganta. Todo estaba bien, pero no dejaba de incomodarme la idea de que mamá hubiese estado sometida a algún tipo de terapia sexual.

—¿Quieren tomar algo? —preguntó el dueño de casa.

—Refresco —contestó Candy por los dos.

Al volver a sentarme quedé mucho más cerca del cuadro de la joven rubia.

—Pero cuéntenme —dijo nuestro anfitrión repentinamente—. ¿Cómo va el matrimonio?

—Muy bien —respondí—. Mejor de lo que podría esperarse.

—Vamos —se acomodó frente a nosotros como un amigo íntimo—, a mí no deben tratar de impresionarme. Todos los recién casados tienen problemas... Háganme confidencias. Tal vez después de hoy no nos volvamos a ver.

—Pues... —titubeé—. Cada día se aprenden cosas nuevas y la relación va cambiando...¿Sabe, doctor? He reflexionado que, tarde o temprano, todos los matrimonios pierden ese extraordinario amor apasionado del noviazgo y van adquiriendo indiferencia. Eso me preocupa mucho porque no me gustaría que nos ocurriera. Me pregunto si habrá alguna forma para mantener al amor siempre vivo.

—Claro que la hay —respondió—. Les voy a dar una receta bastante heterodoxa. La mayoría de las personas a quienes se las he comentado protestan de inmediato. Aparentemente es ilógica, pero la pareja que la practica tiene garantizada una vida amorosa mucho más plena y profunda.

—¿Cuál es?

—Cuando todo esté peor entre ustedes, acerqúense uno al otro y trátense bien AUNQUE NO LES NAZCA. Sean amorosos por fuera, aunque por dentro tengan deseos de estrangularse mutuamente. Fruncí las cejas sin entender.

—Imagínate que llegas a casa de mal humor —aclaró—; ambos tienen razones para sentirse enfadados, pero a pesar de eso saludas a tu esposa con un beso, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y ella trae las pantuflas y te prepara una rica cena. Aunque haya una cuenta pendiente, el ambiente creado por el buen trato y el contacto físico permitirá saldarla más fácilmente, o minimizarla al grado en que ya no se necesite hacerlo. No vale la pena perder lo más por ganar lo menos. Si hay un enojo terrible no discutan de inmediato respecto a él. La ira los hará decir cosas de las que después se arrepentirán. Sepárense por un tiempo. Después abrácense, bésense, hagan el amor y entonces hablarán mejor... SER CARIÑOSOS, AUNQUE NO LES APETEZCA, puede servir a veces para enderezar las terceduras. Y no me refiero a que aparenten ante los demás su amor sino a que lo aparenten entre ustedes dos, en la intimidad. NADIE PUEDE COMPORTARSE AFECTUOSAMENTE POR MUCHO TIEMPO SIN RECUPERAR EL AFECTO... ¿Se dan cuenta? _Los cónyuges inteligentes no actúan cariñosamente porque sientan amor, sino __por __el contrario: sienten amor gracias a que actúan cariñosamente..._

—Qué interesante —dije con la vista perdida, y en un gesto de broma me acerqué a mi esposa para abrazarla.

—¿Y si uno siente deseos de darle un revés a su marido por hipócrita? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa enorme.

—En vez de eso abrázalo y más pronto de lo que se imaginan el incendio de la ira habrá sido sofocado.

Se puso de pie para ir por una jarra de cristal con un líquido color durazno. Mientras servía los vasos señaló:

—Hay algo más que me preocupa. ¿Cómo han seguido relacionándose con sus respectivas familias?

Candy y yo nos miramos sin que ninguno se atreviera a contestar. ¿El doctor era brujo o adivino? Había tocado nuestro talón de Aquiles. Fue Candy quien se animó a decir:

—Terry visita a su madre casi a diario. Le da la mitad de lo que gana. Mi suegra, con muy buenas intenciones, no lo niego, me aconseja cómo debo cocinar y administrar mi casa, pero eso a mí me molesta.

—Y Candy no concibe un fin de semana sin sus papas —me defendí de inmediato—. Nos reunimos con ellos todos los sábados y domingos, pero mis suegros sobreprotegen a su "bebé" y mis cuñaditos viven burlándose de nosotros.

El doctor Martín movió la cabeza negativamente. Era eso precisamente lo que él temía.

—Cuando la pareja cuenta con los elementos para triunfar en su matrimonio, sólo un obstáculo puede interponerse echándolo todo a perder: LAS FAMILIAS DE AMBOS... Es posible que a cada uno por separado le siente muy bien la compañía de sus padres y hermanos, pero a la pareja puede serle fatal. Cuando, por ejemplo, se vive en la misma casa que los suegros, o simplemente cuando éstos gustan de husmear en la intimidad de los nuevos esposos, sobrevienen problemas gravísimos. Candy, Terry, córtense el cordón umbilical de una vez. Aunque duela. Hagan un esfuerzo por darle preferencia a su matrimonio. Hablen cada uno con sus padres y pongan reglas claras. Sólo así podrán llegar a ser felices juntos. Millones de parejas pasan los domingos, cada quien por separado, en su antigua casa. Estando en el nido donde crecieron, ninguno de los dos "adultos" siente necesitar a su cónyuge. Pero eso equivale a dejar de luchar por el hogar. No hay nada más cómodo que contarle nuestras tristezas a mami y sentarnos a comer lo que tan "sabiamente" nos prepara, pero tampoco hay actitud más inmadura y perjudicial. Tuve pacientes que, a punto de divorciarse, lograron salvar su matrimonio de modo total, ¿saben cuándo?, inmediatamente después del fallecimiento de uno de los padres políticos que tenía gran influencia sobre sus vidas. Reflexionen, por favor. Si no existieran sus familiares y ustedes estuvieran absolutamente solos, perdonarían mutuamente sus errores con mucha más facilidad al no tener que explicárselos a nadie. Sigan amando a sus padres y hermanos, porque esto es signo de entereza, pero declaren firmemente su independencia ante ellos. Si no cooperan, _aléjense. _Emprendan solos esa aventura extraordinaria que se llama matrimonio con la misma despreocupación con la que desobedecían a todos antes de casarse. A mi juicio, si no es lo único que necesitan hacer, sí es lo más importante y urgente.

Candy y yo nos miramos de soslayo como dos niños que acaban de ser sorprendidos en flagrante travesura. Le tomé la mano y correspondió a mi caricia con un ligero apretón.

—Ahora háganos usted confidencias a nosotros —dijo mi esposa con su habitual agudeza—. ¿Cómo está eso de que se va de cenobita?

Martín sonrió.

—Hace muchos años que vengo pensando cómo los hombres somos juguetes de las circunstancias —comentó—. Elegimos para vivir el sitio que de alguna forma se nos impone. Estamos a disgusto con muchas cosas, pero nos resulta más cómodo adaptarnos que cambiar... Verás... Siempre he soñado con poder, algún día, cancelar todos mis compromisos para dedicarme a lo que más me gusta hacer... Simplemente. No tengo familia y amo la naturaleza. Quiero morir cerca de ella, pintando, produciendo mi propio alimento, meditando, creando, acercándome a Dios... Así que era en serio...

Miré hacia mi derecha y observé sin querer el retrato de la joven rubia.

—¿Y su novia? —pregunté con la desfachatez de alguien a quien se le ha dado demasiada confianza.

El doctor se encogió de hombros con un ligero rictus de desagrado.

—Yo no tengo novia, Terry.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado por haber sido imprudente.

—Me casé dos veces —continuo—. Ahora estoy solo... Mi segunda esposa murió en un accidente de tránsito... Candy estuvo en el sepelio.

—Pero esta casa —comentó mi esposa saliendo al rescate de mi embarazosa situación—, ¿no piensa venderla? Todo está tan arreglado, tan acogedor, que me parece difícil creer que se irá dejándola así.

—Ésa es una de las razones por las que me urgía verlos personalmente... Se detuvo con un tono de nerviosismo que no le conocíamos.

Mi desazón aumentó al escuchar eso. ¿Qué tenían que ver los bienes raíces del doctor con nosotros?

—He vendido todas mis propiedades, excepto ésta y otra más... Verán... La casa en donde viven —titubeó—, ¿cómo la consiguieron?

No contestamos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Antes de la boda yo le había comentado al doctor que un amigo de mi madre nos la prestó mientras encontráramos algún lugar definitivo, en renta... ¿Por qué nos preguntaba lo que ya sabía? ¿Acaso pensaba rentarnos la suya? Era mucho más de lo que podíamos esperar y merecer.

—¿Saben quién es el dueño del inmueble que actualmente habitan?

Movimos la cabeza negativamente, visiblemente asustados. ¿Es que él sí lo sabía? Frunció las cejas... Le resultaba difícil decirnos lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—El propietario soy yo...

Un extraño mareo que suele acompañar a las grandes sorpresas me hizo abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada. No había nada de malo en que el doctor nos hubiese dejado habitar provisionalmente una de sus residencias, pero, ¿por qué lo hizo a través de mi mamá?

¿Por qué ambos nos lo ocultaron? ¿Es que acaso tenían una relación "especial"? ¿Era mi madre más que una buena paciente de él? Y si no era así, ¿por qué el secreto? ¿Había algo de lo que pudieran avergonzarse?

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme como si una avispa hubiese incrustado su aguijón en mi sien.

Repentinamente recordé aquella primera comida frustrada, cuando invité a Candy a conocer la casa. Estando en la mesa, mi entonces amiga y yo comenzamos a comentar los problemas del doctor Martín. En ese momento miré cómo el rostro de mamá se había apagado de forma extraña: parecía más vieja de lo que era, callada, absorta, atrapada en sus elucubraciones. Tal vez no pensaba en la amenaza de la madre de Annie o del militar sino en su terapeuta sexual... de quien inocentemente nosotros estábamos hablando.

Y aquella noche, cuando me confesó nuestro pasado familiar, detecté que sus conceptos sobre el amor y el sexo eran demasiado coincidentes con lo escrito en la revista del doctor.

¡Ella la había leído antes que yo!

Mi mente trabajaba a mil ideas por minuto

¡Qué ingenuo había sido!

—He querido que vengan para hacerles personalmente un obsequio —dijo nuestro anfitrión poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar lentamente en círculos, como si le faltara el aire—. Yo no necesito la casa en la que ustedes viven... Es decir, pensaba venderla, pero cambié de idea —tomó un sobre tamaño oficio que estaba en la mesa del comedor y extrajo de él varios folios—. Ten —me lo entregó—, es un poder notarial... para que, como dueños del inmueble, a partir de hoy hagan con él lo que quieran...

Candy tenía la boca abierta sin comprender una palabra. Yo no me atrevía a comprender cuanto era obvio... Estaba a punto de explotar. Una ansiedad inmovilizante inundó cada uno de mis músculos. En ese momento recordé la incongruente y repentina solvencia económica que tuvimos los últimos dos años... Automóvil, computadora, ropa, tarjeta de crédito, alfombra, decoración...

—Y en esta casa en la que nos encontramos —dijo el doctor lentamente— vivirá, a partir de la próxima semana, tu mamá, Terry...

El choque emocional me hizo mover la cabeza negativamente. Cerré los ojos y me los froté con fuerza para recuperar la claridad de la vista. Queriendo sobreponerme fijé la mirada en un costado.

El retrato de la joven rubia apareció delante de mí con su bella sonrisa. Leí la dedicatoria y sentí que la tierra se abría bajo mis pies.

Decía:

_Papá:_

_Te __obsequio esta fotografía con todo el amor de mi ser. KAREN__  
_


	19. CAPITULO 18

**JUVENTUD SIN LIMITES**

**Gianny 17**

**JUVENTUD**** EN ****ÉXTASIS.**

Perdí por unos minutos la lucidez mental. Hubo un silencio incómodo que pareció eternamente largo. Martín de pie junto a la mesa del comedor me vio leer la dedicatoria del retrato, cerrar los ojos, bajar la cabeza y crispar los puños al comprender cuánto, entre líneas, él había estado tratando de decirme.

—Hace muchos años me fue quitado algo intrínseco —explicó con voz temblorosa—, un elemento entrañable sin el cual mi vida quedó mutilada... Curiosamente lo recuperé cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas de hallarlo... Y ahora que está frente a mí... lejos de sentir una alegría eufórica, me ha invadido una profunda tranquilidad.

Candy no entendía un ápice de las palabras del doctor. Yo me negaba a entender. "No es cierto, es mentira", me decía, "no puede ser verdad."

—Mi existencia se vino abajo cuando me divorcié —continuó tratando de explicarse—. En realidad todo estuvo mal desde el comienzo. El noviazgo que tuve con aquella hermosa mujer fue tan explosivo, sensual y rápido que no nos dimos cuenta de cuan incompatibles éramos. Por eso les insistí tanto a ustedes en que tuvieran cuidado de no cometer los mismos errores. La obsesión sexual en la soltería produce un desequilibrio enorme... un éxtasis hermoso pero terriblemente arriesgado —se detuvo, tomó aire y se limpió el rostro con ambas manos—. No se imaginan las consecuencias que sufrí por haberme dejado seducir ante el espejismo erótico. Con decirles que cuando mi esposa y yo nos separamos estuve a punto de suicidarme... ¡Me resultaba imposible vivir en ese magno fracaso! Era intolerable saberme lejos de mis dos hijos, a quienes adoraba, y a la vez no tener el valor de reclamarlos. Pensaba en ellos... Deseaba lo mejor para ellos, pero, ¿qué clase de vida podía esperarles al lado de un despojo humano como yo, de un sujeto descalabrado, vencido, emocionalmente arruinado...? Su madre al menos había vuelto a formar otro hogar con un electricista...

La voz se le quebró y debió detenerse.

Apoyado en la mesa, parecía a punto de languidecer, como un deudo recargado en el féretro de su ser más querido.

Candy se deslizó hacia mí mirándome furtivamente con los ojos muy abiertos... al borde de comprender, pero sin poder, sin atreverse aún... Rozó mi brazo con el suyo.

Yo estaba inmóvil, aplastado, con la vista totalmente nublada y la garganta obstruida por una enorme masa de emociones reprimidas.

—Yo era químico farmacobiólogo —continuó Martin apenas sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitieron—. Ante mi fracaso marital, busqué un escape... Hice una revalidación para obtener el título de medicina y me empleé de tiempo completo en un laboratorio de investigaciones. Tener la mente ocupada día y noche, hundido en libros y compuestos, fue una evasión perfecta durante varios años. Me dejé crecer el cabello y la barba y evité lo más posible el contacto con la gente. Contraté a un abogado para que se hiciera cargo de los trámites del divorcio. No deseaba volver a ver a mi ex esposa y mucho menos a mis dos hijos. Tenía la autoestima hecha añicos, el ego destruido... Lo que quería era olvidar. Me hubiese resultado imposible estar cerca de ellos sin abrazarlos ansiosamente, sin transmitirles mi desesperación, y la niña ya era bastante mayorcita como para darse cuenta. No quería causarles más conflictos. Además, si aceptaba convivir eventualmente con ellos, como lo permitía la ley, estaba seguro de que terminaría raptándolos...

Respiró hondo haciendo una larga pausa. Candy aprovechó para buscar un pañuelo en su bolsa de mano y tendérmelo. Era evidente, pensé, que la primogénita pudo darse cuenta de buena parte del drama familiar y desarrollarse sanamente con los pies en la tierra. ¿Pero el hijo menor? ¡Qué papel tan distinto había reservado la Providencia para él! Creció envuelto en falacias y cuentos de hadas, siempre rezándole a la primera estrella del cenit, convencido de que en ella habitaba su padre...

—Así transcurrieron cuatro años —prosiguió—, me hice aficionado a los libros de superación personal y poco a poco sus conceptos fueron tendiéndome lazos de los que me así para salir del hoyo. Un día, cierta doctora que dirigía la cátedra de cardiopatías en la universidad, enterada de mis novedosas investigaciones, se presentó para invitarme a participar en un seminario de actualización médica. Como era de esperarse, rechacé su ofrecimiento; pero posteriormente, en un repentino deseo de salir de esa soledad asfixiante, me rasuré, me corté el cabello y me presenté puntual al evento.

"La colega no me reconoció, pero luego de ver mis credenciales me dijo con gran asombro que era mucho más joven y atractivo de lo que le parecí al principio. Su falta de recato me impulsó a preguntarle si aceptaría tomar una copa conmigo después de las actividades y ella accedió confesándome que era divorciada... Me reí de la ironía del destino. Dos individuos azotados por las malas jugadas del ajedrez amoroso se encontraban para mezclar su tristeza tras un aburrido congreso de medicina utópica.

"Esa fuerte emoción, similar a la que aborda a los jóvenes cuando se ven en la puerta de una aventura sexual, se apoderó de mí. Tenía mucho tiempo sin tocar el cuerpo de una mujer y aunque no pretendía enredarme afectivamente con ella, me agradaba la idea de convivir, pues, considerando nuestro estado civil, no teníamos nada que perder en un fugaz acercamiento físico. En cuanto terminó el trabajo, llevé a la doctora a mi casa.

"Tomamos varias copas, vertimos sobre la mesa la amargura de nuestros anteriores yerros y ya envueltos por el frenesí de la madrugada fuimos a la alcoba dispuestos a dejar que nuestros cuerpos desahogaran cuanto les fuera dable.

"Eran más de las dos de la mañana. Repentinamente sonó el timbre de la puerta con extraña insistencia. Tardé en reaccionar, incrédulo de que alguien se atreviera a visitarme a esa hora y con tan evidente urgencia. Me metí en una bata y baje las escaleras asom brado. El prófugo, moribundo o ladrón acompañaba ahora los lar gos timbrazos con incesantes golpes a la aldaba. Entreabrí la puerta dispuesto a enfrentarme a cualquier clase de demente y casi me fin de espaldas al hallarme con quienes menos hubiera podido imaginar: mi ex esposa y mi hija mayor

"La niña había crecido enormemente llegando a una estatura ligeramente inferior a la de su mamá, y aunque ya se adivinaban sus formas de mujer, aún conservaba el rostro infantil, el gesto inocente y los ojos enormes y redondos como de muñeca...

"Me hice a un lado impávido, con la piel exangüe por el asombro. Mi ex esposa entró llorando.

"—Por favor, —me suplicó con el rostro tenso y deformado por el miedo y por un fuerte puñetazo recibido poco antes—, necesito que me ayudes. Necesito que te hagas cargo de la niña por un tiempo.

"Mi hija no parecía compartir la misma angustia. Más bien daba la apariencia de estar hipnotizada, ausente, como si de un momento a otro fuese a caer sin sentido. "—¿De qué se trata? —pregunté con dificultad.

"—Se trata de Luis... Ya no lo soporto. Vivir con él ha sido un infierno. Perdóname, ayúdame, por favor... ¡Es un alcohólico! Golpea a tus hijos. ¡Y entiende lo que te voy a decir! Hoy estuvo a punto de violar a Karen... No lo logró gracias a que... —Pero un sollozo que brotó de su garganta le impidió continuar. Asombro e ira inmovilizaron mi respuesta.

"—Tienes que ayudarme, por favor... —y al decirlo se acercó tanto que sus lágrimas mojaron mi pecho semidesnudo. Entonces comprendí que la aventura inconclusa con la cardiópata era sólo una niñería, que la verdadera razón de mi padecimiento crónico era precisamente el amor frustrado que estaba frente a mí; que el hogar anhelado era aquél que había dejado desintegrar... Ése por el que no luché lo suficiente...

"—Los niños deben vivir conmigo —contesté tratando de darle a entender que debían vivir con "nosotros". Puse una mano sobre su hombro en ademán de consuelo para decirle sin palabras que podía confiar en mí... cuando levantó la cara y su mirada se encontró con la de mi invitada, quien, sin haber tenido la precaución de vestirse completamente, de pie en la escalera contemplaba el drama...

"Su llanto se cortó ligeramente. Abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña y salió de la casa con paso rápido.

"—Espera —le grité.

"—¿Qué le pasa a la niña?—preguntó la doctora. "Karen se bamboleó antes de caer al suelo desvanecida.

"Quise partirme en dos para que una mitad pudiera correr tras aquella mujer a quien, a pesar de todo, tanto necesitaba, mientras la otra se quedaba a atender a la niña desmayada. Traté, con ayuda de la doctora, de reanimar a mi hija suponiendo, erróneamente, que después podría alcanzar a la madre en su casa.

"En cuanto volvió en sí, le preparamos una cama cómoda y la dejamos durmiendo apaciblemente.

"—Por favor —le dije a mi colega—, quédate a cuidarla.

"Accedió y me dirigí directo a mi antigua casa.

"Manejé el largo camino con la vista fija y los puños crispados en el volante. Al llegar bajé del auto temblando y toqué la puerta usando los nudillos, pero ésta se hallaba sólo entrecerrada y al recargarme se abrió con un leve rechinido. Entré sigilosamente y me hallé ante un tremendo desorden, como si alguien hubiese registrado la alacena, los cajones y roperos con mucha prisa, dejando todo de cabeza. Tal vez un ladrón, pensé... Escuché sonidos extraños provenientes del piso superior; algo similar a los gemidos ahogados y leves de un hombre moribundo. Me armé de valor y subí con pasos suaves. Hallé a Luis, el tipo que cuatro años antes usurpó mi lugar, tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, volviendo en sí de un golpe traumático e intoxicado por una enorme dosis de alcohol. Telefoneé a la policía y a la Cruz Roja para inmediatamente salir en busca de mi ex esposa y de mi hijo menor, pero no había rastros de ellos por ningún lado.

"Al día siguiente Karen me contó detalladamente lo ocurrido. Fui con ella al Ministerio Público y levanté una severa denuncia en contra de aquel individuo. Invertí una gran suma en reunir las pruebas suficientes para aprehenderlo, lo cual no resultó sencillo por carecer de la testigo principal. Todo el coraje contenido contra el hombre sin escrúpulos que sedujo a mi mujer se volcó en la investigación y en el proceso judicial. Así que del hospital fue a la cárcel. Sin embargo, la búsqueda de mi hijo de cinco años, a quien dejé de ver cuando era apenas un bebé, y de su madre fue inútil. Parecía como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Ella se escondía justificadamente de aquel alcohólico violento y vengativo sin saber que estaba en prisión. Y lo hizo tan bien que aunque Karen y yo recorrimos toda la República visitando los sitios en los que podía haber encontrado el apoyo de algún familiar o amigo nos fue imposible encontrarla. Nadie la había visto. Nadie sabía nada de ella... Así que volvimos a la capital y en cuanto dejé de ocupar mi atención en revisar mapas y descartar ciudades me di cuenta de algo terrible que había pasado por alto: el trauma de Karen. Mi hija desarrolló un secreto pánico a los hombres; en todos veía a su padrastro disfrazado y, aparentemente, tampoco confiaba en mí. Comencé a devorar las obras de Freud, Fisher, Master-Johnson, Kaplan, Chernick, Hodgkinson, Kusnetzoff y muchos otros, pero sólo me di cuenta de lo difíciles de curar que son las psicopatías sexuales, y yo necesitaba más elementos para rehabilitar a mi hija, de modo que me especialicé en el tema e hice una maestría en terapia sexual. Eso me condujo a comprender gran parte de mis propios errores y con el paso del tiempo fundé la clínica que ya conocen...

El doctor se interrumpió para caminar hacia nosotros y sentarse nuevamente en el sillón que había dejado. Parecía menos tenso, pero aún no tranquilo. Había desahogado una historia recóndita que seguramente quemó su alma durante años, y aunque con ello para él terminaba el asunto, para mí apenas empezaba... Tomé entre mis manos la fotografía de mi hermana y la miré cuidadosamente. Si se observaba con detalle podía distinguirse un corte de cara similar al mío y una forma de labios idénticos a los de mamá...

—¿Y ella? —pregunté sin mirarlo—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Se graduó con honores como psiquiatra y me ayudó en miles de detalles cuando inauguré la clínica. Convivimos mucho. Aprendimos juntos. Crecimos de la mano, unidos por ese íntimo secreto, que no revelábamos a nadie, de tener extraviados en algún lugar del mundo, ella a su madre y hermano, y yo a mi hijo y ex esposa. Pero la falta absoluta de noticias y la cada vez menos frecuente conversación que manteníamos al respecto nos hizo llegar a pensar que todo había sido sólo un sueño del pasado. Así que Karen viajó al extranjero para realizar una especialidad en trastornos de la infancia y yo me volví a casar. Mi nuevo matrimonio duró poco. Una eventualidad terrible me arrancó de las manos a mi segunda esposa... Entonces justiprecié los verdaderos valores del ser humano: el amor y la vida... Después de tantos años de rebeldía espiritual y apego a la ciencia entendí cabalmente el mensaje de Dios. Calibré la poca trascendencia de las cosas por las que tanto luchábamos: negocios, prestigio, bienes materiales...

"Me entregué al Señor (yo, que siempre fui un aferrado antagonista de sus preceptos) y El, con su infinito silencio, me dio una nueva oportunidad... Me hice aficionado al naturismo, aprendí a relajarme y busqué respuestas más profundas a las preguntas que creía hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces mi existencia comenzó a tener otro sentido. Algo grande, difícil de explicar, se cernió sobre mis hombros haciéndome comprender mi razón de vivir.

"Comencé a dar pláticas sobre psicoterapia de la oración y he aquí que, en una de ellas, hace un par de años, la vida me dio el golpe maestro: estando a la mitad de la conferencia reconocí a la madre de mis hijos sentada en una de las butacas centrales. Me interrumpí por un momento profundamente perturbado. Apenas terminó la sesión bajé del podio directo hacia ella. Esta vez no nos abrazamos, bien que ambos nos mostramos nerviosos como dos adolescentes. Le invité un café para averiguar si, aun con todo, era posible comprender lo incomprensible, reconstruir lo irreconstruible; pero no, ella había hecho su vida a su modo y era feliz junto a nuestro hijo, y yo había construido la mía a mi modo y era feliz solo... Me comentó lo difícil que les fue abrirse paso en un poblado fronterizo en el que no conocían a nadie y cómo hacía tres años volvieron a la gran ciudad buscando las mejores escuelas superiores. Ella me dio su dirección y su teléfono, yo le di mi tarjeta para que me llamara siempre que lo necesitara.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas como si la razón y el buen juicio estuviesen a punto de abandonarme. Me molestó la suposición de que se hubiesen telefoneado con cierta frecuencia para comentar mis evoluciones sexuales.

Rápidas escenas mentales me distrajeron:

—_¿Terrence Grandchester__? —preguntó gravemente el doctor en cuanto entré a su privado por primera vez, como si mi nombre le causara __cierta desazón. Dije que sí con un ademán._

—_¿__Quién te recomendó conmigo ?_

—_Nadie._

_Levantó __la vista incrédulo._

—_¿Estás __seguro?_

—_Sí. __Hallé su tarjeta por casualidad._

—_Yo __conozco a tu madre... —comentó sin poder ocultar un dejo de emotividad en la voz-. Pero descuida. Mantengo todos los casos de mis pacientes en riguroso secreto profesional._

—_Eso __espero._

Me froté el cabello tratando de volver al presente, pero no pude.

—_Llevo __tres años trabajando para el doctor Martín —comentó Candy—, y me he dado cuenta de que siempre investiga los antecedentes familiares de sus pacientes._

—_A __mí no me preguntó nada de eso._

Y luego se repitieron en mi cerebro frases aún más impresionantes dichas por mi madre en su confidencia.

—_Lo __primero que hice en aquel pueblo fue invertir todo lo que llevaba comprando a un juez para registrarte con nuevos datos. Yo también adquirí identificaciones falsas y recomenzamos una nueva vida._

El corazón, más magullado y aporreado que nunca, me dio un nuevo vuelco. ¿Eso significaba que mi madre me había cambiado el nombre?

—Mi verdadero nombre no es Terrence Grandchester , ¿verdad? —pregunté apenas.

—Bueno, originalmente también te llamabas Richard Martin.

Una daga helada traspasó mi cerebro produciéndome un prolongado escalofrío. Si originalmente me nombraron así, ¿cómo es que mi hermana me escribió en su carta que, en caso de tener un hijo varón, se llamaría Terry?

No supe si la casa me daba vueltas porque estaba a punto de perder el sentido o porque ya lo había perdido.

—Inmediatamente después del reencuentro con tu madre —explicó el doctor como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos—, ella se puso en contacto con Karen. Se escribieron largas cartas y ocasionalmente se telefonearon. Todos discutimos antes de tu boda si debíamos decirte quién era yo, pero tu hermana opinó que no era justo provocarte la tensión de ver a tu padre "muerto" encarnado en un doctor a quien le tenías cierta confianza para ser acompañado por él al altar, y tu mamá y yo estuvimos de acuerdo. Sabíamos que inevitablemente dejarías de apreciarme y en lo más hondo de mi ser yo sólo quería que me siguieras viendo como el amigo verdadero en quien pudieras confiar incondicionalmente... Miré al suelo extraviado en ese universo de ideas difusas. Ahora los consejos del doctor, al igual que los de mi hermana y madre, perdían gran parte de su fuerza. Todo lo que aprendí de ellos era verdad absoluta, pero no toleraba la idea de que me hubieran aleccionado con la ventaja intelectual de saber cuanto yo ignoraba.

Moví la cabeza negativamente tratando de recobrar mi ecuanimidad. ¡Era comprensible que me lo hubieran ocultado! ¡Explicar cómo la energía sexual incipiente de mis padres les estorbó para fundamentar bien su vida marital y con ello perjudicar a sus generaciones posteriores era algo que no podía hacerse en un momento! ¡Se requería mucho tiempo y paciencia para hacerme comprender que el sexo deformado por el libertinaje y la falta de madurez de sus usuarios es comparable a la energía nuclear mal dirigida! ¡Que el deleite de un orgasmo pasajero no le permite a los amantes ver la verdad de las cosas! ¡QUE LA JUVENTUD ESTÁ EN ÉXTASIS ante el espejismo de la sensualidad y que esa absorción le impide tomar correctamente decisiones cardinales...!

Levanté la vista deshecho y vislumbré a mi padre frente a mí. Adiviné que con su ingente sabiduría nada le gustaría más que volver a vivir sus años mozos y no cometer los errores que cometió.

Me puse de pie apoyándome en Candy. No tomé los documentos notariales que nos hacían propietarios del inmueble en que vivíamos. Tampoco dije una sola palabra. No había nada que decir...

Caminé hacia la puerta con la dificultad de un enfermo convaleciente y procuré pasar por alto la postura solícita de nuestro anfitrión, asombrado, mudo, que me veía como un anciano esperando el dictamen del médico que lo ha examinado.

Candy me miró suplicante. No quería dejar ese lugar así. Amaba al doctor y era injusto reprocharle lo que no tenía remedio. Pero a mí me urgía respirar el aire fresco, escapar de tanto conflicto inextricable. Quizá después volveríamos a visitarlo o le telefonearíamos o le escribiríamos... Decidido, giré el picaporte de la puerta principal y salí a la calle. Mi esposa se quedó atrás despidiéndose. Escuché sus sollozos pero no volví la cabeza. Sentí el fresco vivificante de la noche y respiré hondo.

Llegué al automóvil y me subí a él de inmediato. Lo puse en marcha. Candy llegó corriendo y me incliné para levantar el seguro de su portezuela. Embragué la primera velocidad e hice avanzar el vehículo dispuesto a dejar atrás el pasado olvidándome de él. Entonces miré de soslayo al doctor que de pie, en el patio, cual estatua de un procer resignada a su eterna soledad, nos contemplaba alejar.

Nunca entenderé el mecanismo del sistema emocional humano. La determinación que unos segundos atrás me hizo huir se desvaneció repentinamente ante la energía inmensa que comenzó a presionar mi pecho a punto de estallar como tanque de gas. Accioné el freno. Mi respiración se hizo agitada y violenta poco antes de la implosión. Apreté fuertemente el volante y me recliné sobre él al momento en que me dejaba vencer por una enorme congoja. Comencé a llorar abiertamente, con sollozos doloridos, intensos, profusos, graves. Dentro del auto, con la única compañía de mi esposa, ya no me preocupé por reprimir los fragosos gemidos que brotaban de lo más profundo de mi ser. Lloré tanto que sentí que el alma misma escapaba, deslavando mi interior de toda impureza.

Como pude, salí del auto. Mis movimientos fueron torpes y flemáticos. Con el rostro literalmente empapado caminé hacia el viejo que, conmovido, sonreía al verme acercar a él.

Entonces aceleré mis pasos y llegué hasta sus brazos. Me eché en ellos presa de un llanto desgarrador. Cerré los ojos muy fuerte. Sus lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas y las mías empapaban las de él. Quise hablar, decirle que estaba impresionado hasta las raíces por su manera de proceder, que lo admiraba. Traté de agradecerle, expresarle que estaba orgulloso de llamarme como él, aunque nadie lo supiera... Pero no pude articular ni una frase; sólo gemía apretando fuertemente mi pena contra la suya, sintiendo a mi vez su magno, poderoso, afligido abrazo...

Yo siempre soñé con subir a la estrella del cenit y decirle a mi padre, sin palabras, de qué forma lo amaba y cuánto me había hecho falta...


	20. epilogo

EPÍLOGO

_La __tarde en que comencé a escribir estas páginas vi por accidente que tu novio te acariciaba. Estaban en el auto, besándose, y tú te defendías indecisa de sus apasionados juegos. No me alarmé. Tienes quince años y eres una joven normal, muy hermosa. Todos hicimos eso alguna vez, pero yo estaba ansioso de poder compartir contigo mi experiencia al respecto. Abrí la ventana y te grité para que entraras. Apenas lo hiciste te pregunté si pensabas llegar a tener sexo con aquel muchacho. No fue una forma muy diplomática de abordar el tema. Enojada, te diste la vuelta para salir._

—_Espera..._

_Te __detuviste en el umbral de la puerta. El escote triangular de tu vestido dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de tu juvenil espalda._

—_No __te disgustes —supliqué acercándome—. Miles de hombres darían cualquier cosa por tenerte y me atrevo a suponer que ésta sería tu primera experiencia... Pero antes de que eso ocurra, me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas de mi pasado..._

_Te __volviste muy lentamente con gesto desafiante._

—_Muy __bien. ¿ Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decirme?_

_Quise __entrar en materia pero no conseguí más que tartamudear. Tu actitud apremiante y molesta bloqueó toda posibilidad de comunicación profunda. Hilvané un par de mentiras para eludir la escabrosa situación y di por terminada mi confidencia._

—_¿__Algún día me contarás la verdad? Asentí con tristeza._

_No __te despediste al abandonar el lugar._

_Apenas __me quedé solo busqué una hoja blanca para escribirle:_

Hay tiempo para sembrar y tiempo para cosechar; tiempo para abrazarse y tiempo para abstenerse; tiempo para disfrutar la soledad y tiempo para compartir la intimidad; todo lo que se quiera hacer a destiempo según el orden natural será vano y nocivo.

Los hombres no disfrutamos nuestro presente porque siempre deseamos otro y, cuando logramos tener ese otro, sufrimos inconsolables por haber perdido el anterior. Hace poco escuché a un cómico decir que los niños quieren ser adultos, los mayores quieren ser niños, los jóvenes quieren estar viejos, los viejos quieren estar solteros, los solteros quieren estar casados, los casados quieren estar muertos...

En cuanto a las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales, hay algo que necesito dejar perfectamente en claro:

Puedes tenerlas si así crees que te conviene. Yo no te lo reprocharé. Te querré siempre igual. Respetaré tus decisiones sin importar que yo esté de acuerdo o no con ellas; pero si eliges entregar tu cuerpo, hazlo con pleno conocimiento de lo amargo que vendrá y no sólo de lo dulce del momento.

_Detuve __mi escritura y observé la prolija carta. Estaba bien, pero no, no era suficiente con eso... Necesitaba que me creyeras, que aprendieras de mis heridas sin tener que sufrirlas... Dicen que nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, pero es mentira. La gente de mayor inteligencia sí... Es un rasgo de sabiduría escuchar, leer y aprender de cuanto piensan otros._

_Entonces __mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Candy desde la cocina._

—_¡Ya __está la cena!_

_Regresaste __a mi estudio y me preguntaste con timidez:_

—¿ _Quieres que te traiga tu plato, papá ?_

—_Te __lo agradecería._

_Pero __no te moviste un centímetro del sitio en el que permanecías de pie observándome._

—_Cómo __me gustaría que recordaras cuando tenias mi edad —susurraste—. No me agrada que me trates como a una niña._

_Asentí. __Me acordaba perfectamente. __De __hecho, era algo que no podía apartar de mi pensamiento al vene..._

—_¿__Sabes?—cambiaste el tema con una sonrisa enorme—. Te voy a decir algo que te hará feliz. Hoy llegó carta de mi abuelito_

_Me __puse de pie inmediatamente._

—_¿__Dónde está?_

—_Mamá __la tiene —y al decirlo frunciste el ceño—. Qué tonta soy. Quizá ella pensaba dártela como sorpresa en la cena._

_Inhalé __hondo. Te miré de frente a los ojos _v _mi ansiedad se esfumó por completo. Extendí el __brazo __derecho para que te acercaras. Lo hiciste alegre de sentir nuevamente mi calidez. En ese momento me di cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que tenía que escribirte. No era una carta, sino un libro completo. Acaricié tu cabello y te abracé por la espalda para caminar contigo rumbo a la cocina_

_ fin_


End file.
